


The Lost Sister

by SavedBySelena



Series: Lost Family [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Green Kryptonite, Krypton, Kryptonians, Kryptonite, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Light Angst, Love, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 69,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavedBySelena/pseuds/SavedBySelena
Summary: What if, Kara and Clark were not the only one, who survived the end of Krypton? What if, when Kara had a big sister who also had left Krypton. And what if, the sister never landed on the same earth than Kara, but on earth 1? This is exactly what this story will be about. about the lost sister of Kara, their reunion and a lot of trouble which comes up with their reunion





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lost Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451073) by SavedBySelena. 



> I have already wrote this fanfiction in German and now I'm going to translate it into English so you all can read it too. English is not my main language so please don't be too mad at me for grammer and other mistakes.  
> now I hope you all enjoy this story

__

_“I don't want to leave” Kara was scared and looked up to her parents. Behind her, Krypton was dying and the young girl knew, that she had to leave, but she wanted to stay with her family._

_“Kara, this is the only opportunity, for your survival. You and your sister, both of you will go to the earth, like Kal-El. The three of you will have powers and you both will protect your cousin and tell him all about our legacy and how this planet was” her mother smiled, while she knelled down in front of her._

_“Kara, I'll launch directly after you. And as soon as we arrive, I'll always be there for you” the young girl looked up to a women, who was about ten years older than her._

_“Promise?”_

_“Did I ever break a promise?” the brunette smiled, and got the necklace, which was protected from her shirt. It was a simple silver necklace, with silver amulet on it. On the amulet where some kryptonese words and Kara smiled._

_“Always remember, that I'll be there for you and this necklace should be a reminder for you” Kara got her own necklace and hold her half against her sisters. At this moment both of them start to glow a bit and Kara's smile got even brighter._

_“And now go Kara” the blonde one nodded and went in to her pot. She hold strong on her necklace, while she looked back at her parents and her sister. Before her pot started and just a few minutes later, her home was completely destroyed._

* * *

 

Kara sat up abruptly with while breathing heavily.

“Not again” she whispered, while she laid her hand around the amulet on her necklace. Again she had this dream. This dream, which she had, since she arrived on earth.

“Everything okay Kara?” the blond woman looked up to her adoptive mother Eliza,, who helped her to sit up correctly.

Again, Kara fought to hard in a battle and got knocked out again. And now she was laying on the solar station to get her power back. Kara knew she took it to far in this fight, but she had to. She had to protect her city and everyone she loved. So had to fight harder than ever before. Even when it could have killed her.

“Yes, just a nightmare” she smiled and put every cable of her body, which showed Eliza, how her heart ratings are doing.

“Kara, you should rest some more. It was a hard fight, even for you” Eliza stood in front of her adoptive daughter and tried to remain her, that she should get some more rest. But Kara just shock her head, before she left and went to the training room.

 

At her destiny she just slammed her fists in the next thing she found to get a clear head again. She wanted to forget about her dream she just had. Forget about her sister, she never saw again. Forget about Krypton, which just died after she left. Forget about her parents, who she'll never see again.

“It's a long time, since I saw you like that” it was Alex, who entered the room, but stayed away from her. Alex knew, that Kara could hurt her and maybe even kill her. But Kara doesn't even react, after she heard her adoptive sister. She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. Not even her sister.

“Kara” slowly Alex got closer to her and hold Kara's arm.

“You dreamed about it again, right?” she quietly asked and Kara nodded, before Alex took her in an embrace. Kara hide her face in her sister neck and took a deep breath. Alex always gave her the comfort she needed in such situations. And that was something, the Kryptonian needed right now. Comfort of her sister and nothing else.

“I know, that none of my words will help you, but please remember, that I'll always be there for you, and all the others too” whispered Alex, while she hold her little sister close to herself.

“She should have had arrived already Alex. I saw how her pot left Krypton, before Krypton died. Why she never arrived? Kal-El arrived and me too, but why not her?” she sobbed and stepped away from her sister, before she whipped away her tears. She hate it, when she cried. It was something she really hate about herself. Especially when she was dressed as Supergirl. Supergirl was strong and had power. Supergirl never showed, how week she was. How week she could be.

“Maybe she was also in the phantom zone Kara. We don't know it. But you should really rest some more now Kara. This fight was hard, even for someone like you. I promise you, that I'll look if I can found something about your sister” Alex smiled and whipped away the last tear of Kara.

“You did it the last time and found nothing” the Kryptonian whispered and looked down at her feed.

“Trust me okay?” Kara sighed again, before she left the room and went back with her sister to get some more rest in her solar station.

* * *

 

 

_**Earth 1 at the same time** _

A young brunette woman, with blue eyes, who was around 28 years, walked around Central City, before she stopped at a newspaper stand. 'EEATH SAVED AGAIN, THE FLASH AND FRIENDS' was the big headline of the newest newspaper. Under the headline was a photo of The Flash, his friends and the president. For herself only one person on this photo mattered. A young woman, in a blue and red suit, with a symbol on her chest, which she knew. It took her less than a few seconds, before she bought the newspaper, before she started to read it, while she walked away from the newspaper stand.

“S.T.A.R. Labs” she mumbled, before she put the newspaper in her handbag and walked to her newest destination. It took her less than a few minutes, before she arrived at her destination and got in.

“Not that high security standards” she mumbled, while she looked around. She was curious. She knew, that S.T.A.R. Labs had a melt down five years ago, just short after she arrived here. But after all, it looked like, that someone was still working here.

§Excuse me? How did you got in here?” she heard a voice behind her and turned around. There stood a young man, a bit taller than herself with brown hair and green eyes. He seemed to be surprised, than some stranger got in here, without someone noticing it.

“You are exactly the one, I was looking for” the woman smiled, while she ran her fingers through her hair.

“Do we know each other?”

“No, but you know someone, who I am looking for since five years” she said calmly.

“Barry? What took you so long” there was an other voice and a few seconds later, there was an other young man with dark long hair and brown eyes.

“Do you know her” he asked, while she looked at the young woman. He never saw her before, but it seemed like his best friend knew her.

“No, but she said, she wanted to see me” said Barry calmly, while he still looked at the stranger. He never saw her before, but those blue eyes reminds him of a special friend of him. A friend, he just saw a few days back and who left to his earth. Earth 38.

“What was it, you wanted to talk about?” Barry asked, while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Do you really want to discus it in the hallway? Also, I know who you really are Barry Allen, or do you want me to call you Flash?” the young woman laid her head to the said and smirked at the young superhero. Barry was more than surprised, that she knew, who he really was and took a deep breath.

“Lets go Miss” he said, before all three of them walked into the main room of S.T.A.R. Labs.

 

“Now tell me, why are you here?” Barry asked again, while he stood in front of her and looked into her eyes. He was curious. He really knew these eyes. But she wasn't his friend from an other planet. She was a complete stranger. He never saw her before. But those eyes.

“I'm here, because what happened a few days back” Barry raised an eyebrow and looked a bit confused. Why should someone came here, just because of an alien invasion?

“Well, not exactly because of the invasion, more about the people who helped you to stop the invasion”

“My friends helped me. But I won't tell you, who they really are” the young woman laughed and shook her head.

“It's only about one person” she got the newspaper out of her handbag and pointed at the young woman in the blue and red suit.

“Why her?”

“I want to know where she is. I'm looking for since I arrived here” the stranger said, while she stroke the amulet on her necklace with her fingers.

“And why should I tell you anything about her? I don't even know you” Barry crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow. She was a complete stranger. So there was no reason, why he should tell her, who this young woman was, or where she lived.

“So? Who are you and why are you so interested about her?” he asked again, after the stranger still hasn't answered him.

**_“My name is Michelle Zor-El and this young woman on this photo is my younger sister, Kara Zor-El”_ **

 

 

 


	2. From earth 1 to earth 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle explains Barry how she knows Kara. Both of them are going to earth 38. Kara has a lunch date with Lena, but has to fight Reign as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's already the next chapter. Summerys are not really my thing but well ^^ I hope you all like it. And still, english is not my native language so please don't be to mad at me for any mistakes or wrong grammer

“ _ **My name is Michelle Zor-El and this young woman on this photo is my younger sister, Kara Zor-El”**_   the young woman looked calmly at the two best friends and both of them seemed to be chocked.

“Her what?!” Cisco asked loud and chocked at the same time. Michelle laughed a little bit and run her fingers through her long brown hair.

“I'm the big sister of Kara. Five years ago my pod landed here and since them I'm looking for her. But I never found any sign of Kara, until now. So please, tell me where she is” she pleaded and looked directly into Barry's eyes. The young superhero run his fingers through his hair and sighed short.

“How can I be sure, that you're not lying?” he asked sceptical, but how should she know Kara's real name? The article doesn't even said the name, which she used on her earth for her secret identity.

“I have no reasons to lie Barry. I only knew, that that it took me longer than I thought. When I saw Kara the last time, she was 13, and now it looks like she's around 26 or so” Barry took a deep breath and run his fingers again through his hair.

“Kara is not here. Not on this earth to be clear” Michelle raised an eyebrow and looked a bit confused. Barry noticed it fast and explained her all about the multi-verse. About all the different earth's and that Kara is living on earth 38 and that they are currently on earth 1. The brunette woman nodded and thought about, how she could have come to a whole other universe.

“Do you think, it could be possible, that I got here through a black hole?” she asked, while she looked around. Her mother told her, back on Krypton, all about the big universe, and that it could be possible for someone to get into a whole other universe through a black hole.

“It could be possible. Some people think that black holes kill you, other that you could get to a whole other universe. But nothing is confirmed yet” he explained and looked at the alien with a soft smile. One thing was clear for her, at least she had to be there for 13 years. Her sister was older now than the last time she saw her and talked with her. And she wanted to see her again. And finally she had a chance to see her again.

“Can you...”

“I'll bring you to your sister” Barry interrupted her and smiled. Michelle smiled too and took a deep breath. At least she hasn't seen her sister in 13 years. And she was wondering, if Kara was still the same or changed to the complete other side. Michelle hold the amulet of her necklace in her and smiled short.

“Cisco will bring us to the other earth through a breach so we should be there in a few seconds” Barry explained, before Cisco opened a breach.

“But before you both go, I have one last question” Cisco said and Michelle looked up to the young man.

“How it could be, that no one ever noticed, that you landed here?”

“I don't know, to be honest. My pod landed in the ocean and when I arrived here I got myself an other background story and just tried to find my sister” the young woman shrugged her shoulders, while she was looking between the two young men.

“Let's go than. I think Kara will be happy, to see her long missed sister again”

* * *

 

Kara was sitting on her favourite spot at her favourite place, with her most favourite girl in the world. She was at L-Corp for a lunch date with Lena Luthor. Like almost every lunch break. Well, it depends on Lena, if she was in a meeting or not.

“Is everything okay Kara?” Lena asked worried and laid her hand on her girlfriends knee. They know each other since a year now and since three month, they were dating. Secretly. No one knows about the two of them. Well, Kara was sure that Jess knew something. At least a little bit. But Lena still doesn't knew about Kara's little hobby. About all the things she has done as Supergirl. For Lena, both of them were two different people.

“I just had a bad dream again” Kara sighed and laid the slice of pizza back on the tray. On a normal day, Kara already would have finished her pizza. But not today. Not after her dream. The dream about losing her family and her home.

“The accident?” Lena asked and Kara nodded. She had told her girlfriend, a few month ago, that she lost her family during an accident and that this was the reason how she came to the Danvers family. She hate it, that she was lying to Lena, but that was the only chance to keep her, at least, a little bit more safe.

“Yes, I'm more than sure, that my sister survived the accident, but Alex can't find anything about her” again the young hero sighed and leaned back on the couch. Lena knew that she couldn't do much for Kara at those, really rare, moments. But she tried her best to comfort her girlfriend. So she laid her arms around around the young reporter and kissed her hair soft. Kara hide her face in the crock of Lena's neck, while she cuddled herself in the side of the young CEO. Before Kara could say anything more, she heard her phone.

“My sister” she sighed, after she got her phone from the little table in Lena's office and answered her.

“What is it Alex?” she asked, while she looked over to Lena. The CEO was already on her desk again and started to work on some documents. Lena knew, as soon as Kara got a call from her sister, that she had to leave. Of course Lena was suspicious but she never asked Kara about it. Kara was more than proud of Lena. She was such a strong and independent woman. And even after she bought CatCo Worldwide Media, she still had time to visit L-Corp to check on her company by herself, while the CFO, her best friend Samantha Arias, was running L-Corp for her.

“You should come over to the D.E.O. as soon as possible. Reign was located in town again, but before you go and fight her, J'onn wants you to come over” Kara was so deep in her thoughts, that she blinked a few ties, after she heard her sisters voice.

“Why?” she asked than and got her handbag. She knew, she had to leave. She knew, she had to end there lunch date early again.

“Don't ask, just come over, NOW!” Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

“I'm on my way” she said, before she hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

“I'm sorry Lena, but I have to leave”

It's okay darling. But we'll see each tonight at your place for the girls night right?”

“Of course” Kara gave her a soft kiss, before she already left the office and was on her way back to the D.E.O..

* * *

 

In an Alley of National City a breach opened and Barry and Michelle got out of it.

“Where are we?” the young Kryptonian asked, while both of them left the alley and she looked around. It seemed like a normal town. And what she could say from the sun was, that it was about the same time than back on earth 1.

“We are in National City. Kara's home town” Michelle nodded and still looked around. There was a bit of traffic and some people where on their way back to work or somewhere else. It really seemed like every other town on earth 1.

“Do you know, where we can find her?”

“At this time she should be...” but before Barry could end his sentence, Kara was flying above there heads to the north part of the town.

“There she is” Barry smiled and Michelle could hear, how some people around them were screaming _Supergirl_.

“You want to follow her”

“I want to know, what's going on” Barry nodded and both of them followed Kara's direction. It took both of them less than a few minutes, after they arrived at their destination. They found Kara really quickly. She was fighting against a woman, in a black suit and with a black mask.

“Reign” whispered the Kryptonian and bit her lip. She knew the enemy of her sister. Her mother told her old story's about her. That thousands of years back, someone created her, to destroy their planet. Michelle knew, that Kara hasn't any chance against the cruel Kryptonian. This fight was clear. Reign would win, if she wanted too. She probably could kill Kara if she wanted to do that.

“Shouldn't you help her?”

“No, we can't do anything against her right know. Even Kara has no chance. You can clearly see it. She's bleeding a bit out of her mouth” Michelle explained calmly, even when she was calm at all. It was her sister who was in an unfair fight right now. Michelle leaned back against a wall and watched her little sisters fight.

“What exactly is she even doing here on that earth?”

“Well, she's doing the same thing I'm doing back on earth 1. Your cousin is doing the same in his town. At least Kara told me that” the young woman nodded and run her fingers through her hair. She knew, that Kara and Kal-El would have powers on earth, but she never thought, that they would use them to safe all this humans. The last five years she tried to ignore the fact, that shoe could hear everyone, fly or do anything else.

 

A few minutes later Reign was gone, after she left a messages. Kara was talking to a young woman with brown hair, who was coming over to Barry and Michelle, after Kara left and flew away.

“Who's that?” Michelle asked, while she was looking at the young woman.

“Kara's adoptive sister Alex” he explained and again there was a nod from the brunette Kryptonian.

“You are Barry Allen, right?” the woman asked and Barry laughed short.

“That's right, it seems like Kara told you some things about me”

“Of course she did. She left a few days without saying anything. So of course I asked her, where she had been all the time. But why I came over is, Kara is wondering, why you are here, do you need her help?”

“Not exactly” Barry said and looked over to Michelle, who pushed herself away from the wall and stood next to him, “I'm here because of her” Alex raised an eyebrow and was sceptical. She never had seen that woman before. So she had every right to be sceptical.

“And you are?” she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked her in the eyes. But the woman doesn't said a word. She only got her necklace and showed it to Alex. When Barry was right, this young woman knew about the necklace and so she should knew who she was.

“That can't be true” she whispered, after she saw the amulet. The same amulet, that Kara had. With the same Kryptonese words on it.

“So you know who I am” Michelle put the necklace back under her dark blue button up.

“I think you both should come with me to the D.E.O. so we can talk”

* * *

 

Around twenty minutes later, they arrived at the D.E.O. and of course both of them were feeling the views on them. But Barry wasn't the first time at the D.E.O. Well, last time it was the hide out in the dessert and not this huge building in the middle of the town.

“J'onn? Where's Kara?” Alex asked her boss who raised an eyebrow, after he saw the two strangers behind his number one agent.

“She is with your mother, to get some rest, after her fight with Reign” he explained and Alex nodded.

“Why?” the man asked and stood in front of Alex., before she could leave to the laboratory, where her mother and sister should be right now.

“I have to show her something” And before J'onn could even asked who the two strangers were, Alex was already leaving with them.

 

“Kara?” Alex asked and looked to her younger sister who was checked up by Eliza.

“There you are, and Barry too” the blonde Kryptonian smiled, before she jumped down from the stretcher and hugged her friend.

“Kara, you should rest some more. The fight against Reign wasn't that easy for you after all” Eliza said sighing.

“I'm fine Eliza” Kara smiled, before she looked over to the other woman in the room. She had a feeling, that she knew her. She laid her head to the side and looked in these blue eyes.

“That can't be true” she whispered, after she figured out, who was standing in front of her, “The last time I saw you was 37 years ago” and before the brunette one could even react, Kara jumped into her arm.

“And I thought you already have forgot me” Michelle whispered, while she hold her sister close to herself. Barry, Eliza and Alex left the laboratory, so the two of them have some time for themselves.

“But how is it even possible? You look not much older than the last time I saw you” Michelle laughed and stepped aside.

“I could asked you the same. When we saw each other the last time you were 13, and now you look like 26 or so. And you talked about 37 years” the brunette laughed and Kara laughed too.

“When I left Krypton I landed in the phantom zone. I was stuck in there for 24 years and 13 years ago I landed here. Kal-El was all grown up already and become Superman, he protects his city. The Danvers family took me in. the two women were my adoptive mother Eliza and my adoptive sister Alex” Kara explained, while she looked at her older sister. She couldn't believe, that after all these years, she had her big sister back in her life.

“But how can it be, that you are here now and than with Barry. And you're not much older than back than” Michelle laughed and run her fingers through her hair.

“Barry and I talked about it. It is possible, that my pod got into a black hole, so I landed in his universe. That was five years ago. The past five years I was looking for you. But how could I find you, when you were in a whole other universe” the older one explained while Kara laid back on the stretcher. Now she noticed, that the fight against Reign was harder than she thought.

“But Eliza is right, you should take some rest now. The fight against Reign was really hard, even for a Kryptonian. We can talk later” Michelle smiled soft, while she put a strand from Kara's blond hair out of her face.

“How do you know her name?”

“I'll explain it later Kara, now sleep” the blonde was about to protest, but one look from her sister, and she shut up. So she closed her eyes, and tried to sleep a bit more. She felt the soft lips of her older sister on her forehead, before she fell back into sleep.

 


	3. Informations and family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle tells J'onn and Alex everythingshe knows about Reign and the Worldkillers. Kara and Michelle have some time together and eating a bunch of potstickers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Like I said before english is not my native language so sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

While Michelle and Kara still were talking, Alex, Barry and Eliza went down to the main room of the D.E.O.

“How did you found her?” Eliza asked wondered, because she never thought, that Kara would get her older sister back at any time. But she never told Kara that. She knew, that it would break her daughter, when she ever told her, that she doesn't believe that Michelle would come back.

“Well, she found me” Barry laughed and he run his fingers through his hair.

“What do you mean?” Alex was confused. She knew, that J'onn would going to ask some questions later, but right now he wasn't here, so she had some time to talk with Barry about Michelle and everything what happened.

“She suddenly appeared at S.T.A.R. Labs. She asked me about Kara and where she could find her. Of course I didn't told her at first, but after she told me, that she's her older sister and could tell me Kara's real name, I told her that she's living here on earth 38 and I brought her here” he explained and Alex nodded, before she took a deep breath. She was happy for her sister, because she knew how hard it was for her, not to know what happened to her older sister. But now she had, at least, one part of her family back. Sure, there was Kal-El, but they haven't seen each other that much, since Kara arrived here.

“Thank you, that you brought her here. It means a lot to me, and the world to Kara”

“Not for that Alex, really, Kara is my friend and I want her to be happy. But I should leave now. There are still a lot of things to do for the wedding in a few weeks” Barry laughed short, before he got the device he gave Kara so she could jump between the two universes if she needed some help.

“I'll see you on my weeding okay?”

“Of course Barry” Alex hugged the young man, before he left through the breach back to his own universe.

 

“Agent Danvers” Alex turned around and was confronted with J'onn.

“I really would like to know, who that woman by Kara's side is” Kara looked at her mother, who nodded and left to look after her adoptive daughter again. Before Alex could answer him, there was an other voice and both of them turned around to look at Michelle. She laid her long brown hair over one shoulder and looked between the Agent and the director.

“My name is Michelle Zor-El. I'm Kara's older sister” she said calmly and every Agent around the three of them went silent. Sure, everyone knew, that Supergirl had an older sister, but no one really thought, that they would ever meet her.

“And how is it possible, that you just showed up now and than from earth 1?” J'onn was curious. There happened a lot of things during his life on earth, so it was clear, that he wouldn't trust her that fast.

“I talked with Barry about it, before we came here. It seems like, that my pod got into a black hole, which brought me to his universe. On Krypton I learned a lot about black holes and what they could to, so it could really be possible, that this happened. It takes a lot of time, before you leave a black hole again, after you entered it.

I can't tell you, how long I was in there, because I was in hyper-sleep. At least I had to be there for around 32 years. This earth and earth one seem to be on the same time line so it makes sense. And five years ago I landed on Barry's earth. Kara told me, that she arrived here around 13 years ago, and that she was stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years.

The last five years I was looking for Kara, and when I saw an article in the latest newspaper, I went to Barry to talk with him about my sister. And now I'm here” the young woman explained calmly, while she sat down on one of the chairs. J'onn looked directly into her eyes, and he knew, that she was telling the truth.

“Oh, and I could tell you something about Reign” Michelle said, while she leaned back and looked at the director.

“How do you know her name?”

“Like I said, I'm the older sister of Kara. I left our planet when I was 23, so I know a lot more than Kara about everything what happened. I know about everything my aunt has done or what my father has done with his mercy project. And when I would have been her, the past 13 years, at Kara's side, I would have told her everything. But now we should talk about Reign” the Kryptonian said, while she was looking at J'onn. He still couldn't believe, that there was a third one of them now too. Two of them were already enough for him. Kara was already enough for him. And now there was her older sister too.

“So, what can you tell us about her?”

“She was made to destroy our planet, but it never happened, after Krypton died. So it seems, that someone send her to the earth as well, so she could grew up here until she was old enough, so her powers would break through.

Thousand years ago, that was what my mother told me, something like that already happened on our planet. But thanks Rao, the old generation was able to fight her and win. The problem now is, that Kara won't be strong enough, to fight Reign. I saw it earlier today. Reign can almost resist Kryptonite, so you'll need more than Kara had used today against the fight. But it hurt her more, than Reign. The Worldkillers, like we named them back on Krypton, are dangerous and they will kill everyone who they want to kill” J'onn sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

“There had to be something, what if, we call your cousin for help?” Alex asked, but Michelle shook her heard.

“That won't help. An other problem is, that Reign is in a body of an innocent woman. The woman doesn't even know, what is going on. My mother never told me, how to stop her, the only thing she told me, that Reign is not alone. There are two other Worldkillers around. And when we don't find a way, to help them and to stop them, they'll destroy the planet and even Kara, Kal-El and I are going to die”

* * *

 

After a long talk with J'onn and Alex, Michelle went back to her sister. She wanted to look after her, and make sure, that everything was fine.

“Michelle” Kara smiled and hugged her sister. The older one smiled soft and hugged her back. Kara was out of her suit and was wearing some blue jeans, with a dark blue button up, while she had out her hair in a ponytail and put some glasses on.

“It seems like, you are feeling better now”

“Some sleep under the sun lamps and I'm all myself again” the hero grinned and Michelle laughed.

“Before I forget it” Kara said and hold out her a pair of glasses for her sister. Michelle raised an eyebrow and looked a bit confused at her younger sister.

“Alex said it's for the best. The glasses are out of a special material, so we can't use our x-ray vision without them and no one will think you are related to Supergirl. So you also should make your hair in a ponytail” Kara explained, while they left the D.E.O. Michelle sighed short, before she put on the glasses and made herself a ponytail. She wasn't really sure about all that. Why should that help? Why should no one discover, that Kara was Supergirl or that she was related to her? But she was to tired to start a fight over that now, so she did what was told.

“So” Michelle started and looked around short, before she looked back at her sister, “Where are we going now?” Kara had a big smile on her face, took her sisters hand and dragged her with herself. Michelle laughed short and followed her sister. Back on their planet, Kara did the same. Every time she wanted to show her something, she dragged her with her, so she would follow her fast.

 

“Here we are” the blond woman smiled, after they entered a Chinese restaurant.

“Where?”

“At one of my favourite places in the world” Kara smiled, after they sad down on a table.

“You have to try the potstickers, they are the BEST” Kara wasn't looking in the menu, she always ordered the same. And the waitress already knew her, so it was clear, what she was ordering.

“Kara, nice to see you again, and who do you brought with you?” a young black haired woman with brown eyes came to their table and smiled soft.

“Nice to see you too Jeanette, this is my older sister Michelle, we haven't seen each other the past 13 years, so I was going to show her my favourite restaurant” Kara smiled, and the waitress laughed short.

“What can I bring you Michelle?” she asked and looked at her.

“I'll take the same as Kara”

“Are you sure? Kara eats for at least five men” Kara blushed a bit and bit her lip. Michelle just smiled soft and nodded.

“I'm pretty sure. I think I can compare to my sisters appetite” Jeanette looked a bit straddled, but she doesn't say anything, before she wrote down the order and left the two sisters alone.

“So tell me, what have you done all the years?” Michelle asked, while took a sip of the water, Jeanette brought them, before she took their orders.

“Well, like I already told you I arrived 13 years ago and the Danvers took me in. at the beginning it was really hard for me. I lost my home, my family, and Kal-El never showed up to look after me. Alex and I had a lot of fights at the beginning, she wasn't excepting me at first, but after a while it turned out pretty well. I hide myself all the years and who I really was. I started to work at CatCo Worldwide Media as the assistant of the owner Cat Grant, but since a year, I'm working as a reporter” Kara smiled soft while she lowered her voice, so no one could hear her.

“And when did you start to be a hero?”

“A bit over two years ago now. It all happened because of a plain crash. Alex was in the plain and I needed to do something. So I revealed myself to the world to save my sister. Since than I'm working with the D.E.O to protect the city. Sure, it can be really hard, but I have my sister, my two best friends Win and James. And of course J'onn and my adoptive mother Eliza, and don't forget Lena” with the last name, Kara had a soft smile on her lips and Michelle knew that smile of her sister. Even when she haven't seen her in years. That smile was a smile, she knew from herself. A smile of love and adoration.

“Lena, mh?” Michelle smirked, after Jeanette brought their food and they started to eat. As soon as Michelle arrived on earth 1 she knew, that she had a bigger appetite than every human. It seemed to be a thing of her Kryptonian DNA.

“What is with her?” Kara went into her protective mode, like always, when it comes to Lena. She would even fight her sister, when it comes to the love of her life.

“Nothing, I just recognize your smile Kara. It's the same like mine, back than” Michelle smiled soft, and leaned back, after she finished her food.

“Oh” Kara blushed a bit and scratched the back of her neck.

“Please don't tell anyone. We are not that long together now and I only want to protect her. Her brother has done some really bad things to our cousin and her mother some really bad things to me, but Lena is different. She is smart, beautiful and so so so good. But the D.E.O. and Alex are not trusting her like I do. But Lena saved the town and the world, after Rhea and the Daxamites invaded the earth she helped me to save it. But they still think, that she could turn around like her brother did” Kara sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She was afraid, that her older sister would do the same like all the others did before. But she hopped that Michelle would, at least, trust her when she says, that Lena is a good person and not like her family.

“Kara, I don't even know Lena. I don't know what her brother had done exactly to Kal or what her mother had done to you. But when you trust her and love her, I'll trust her too. The only thing, what is important for me is, that you are happy. And as long as Lena makes you happy, I'm happy too” Michelle smiled and before she could react, Kara hugged her and hid her face in the crock of her neck. A soft smile appeared on the lips of the Kryptonian while she laid her arms around her sister. She gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head and hold her close to her chest. She felt the tears of Kara on her neck and bit her lip short.

She knew, that Kara would cry, to be honest, she thought Kara would have cried when she first saw her sister again. But now she was crying. And for the brunette one it was okay. Kara had to live her all alone, no one who would talk with her about their home or talk in Kryptonese with her.

“Let's go home to your place Kara and than I'll tell you something Jeju told me, just before I also left Krypton” Michelle whispered in her sisters ear, before Kara took a deep breath and let go of her sister. Michelle whipped away her tears and smiled soft at her younger sister.

“Go out and take some fresh air, I'll pay” with these words Michelle stood up to pay their meals, while Kara looked after her with a little smile on her lips. She always dreamed about those moments. Dreamed about, having her sister back in her life. She wasn't even sure if this was reality or just a bad dream.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns about a secret of her necklace. Michelle crys and the girls are coming over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter for all of you. Hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget, that english is not my native language ^^

After the two sisters left the restaurant, they were on they way to Kara's place. She wanted to show her older sister, how she lives and also some pictures she took over the past thirteen years. It was important for her, that Michelle knows everything from her live on earth, because she couldn't be a part of her life.

“Michelle?”

“Mh?” The brunette one looked over at her sister, who figged with her glasses.

“Tonight Alex and some friends are coming over and I wanted to ask you, if you want to stay or if you want to get some rest” Kara asked, after they arrived her apartment building and went in. together they walked up to her floor, before Kara opened her apartment door and let them in.

“Why not, it would be nice to meet some of your friends” Michelle smiled soft, while she was looking around. Even when she wouldn't be here with Kara right now, she would know, that this is her place. She walked over to a photo of her sister, when she was younger and smiled soft.

“This was three weeks after I arrived here. Jeremiah and Eliza thought it would be a good idea if we all would make a trip, so we went into the woods for camping. It was really fun, even when Alex and I had some fights. This was on our last day. Jeremiah asked someone to take this photo of us. And I really liked it, so I asked Eliza if I could take it with me, after I moved to National City” Kara explained, after she took the photo in her hand and smiled at it.

This was one of her favourite memories of her time in Midvale. She really loved it there. Sure she missed it to be with Alex and Eliza in her old home, but she also loved it to live here in National City and be a reporter and superhero.

“I'm really glad, you found a family who showed you love and everything Kara. I don't know what I would have done if you haven't had such a luck with a family to take you in” Kara beamed her sister a big smile, before she hugged her from the side.

“Before I forget it. Alex' fiancée, Maggie, knows about me being Supergirl but Lena and Sam don't know anything about it. So please don't say any word about Krypton. I told them, that our parents died during an accident, and that I never have seen you since than” Kara explained, after she put she photo back on it's place and went to the kitchen, to get something to drink.

“I won't, promise. As long as you want them to be in the shadows, I won't talk about Krypton or anything like that in front of them” Michelle smiled soft, before she made herself comfortable on the couch. She really liked Kara's apartment. It was cute and cosy. Kara also smiled, before she sat herself down next to her sister and just had a happy smile on her face. Now she had everyone around her, she really needed, well, okay, her mother was still dead, but at least she had her big sister back.

 

“You said you wanted to tell me something what Mom told you, before you left Krypton too” Kara said than, after she got the memories of her mother back.

“Oh, right” Michelle laughed and took her necklace off. Kara raised an eyebrow, while she was watching her sister. Michelle was turning her necklace around, before she opened the back of the amulet. Kara blinked a few times, before she saw a hologram. She swallowed, after she realized what it was. It was a family picture of them all. Her mother, her father, her sister and herself. It was short after Kara's first birthday. Michelle had her on her shoulders and was smiling, while her parents were standing behind the two sisters. Kara got some tears in her eyes and was breathing deep, before she hold her own necklace strong in her hand.

“Mother told me, before my pot started as well, that I just need to turn the necklace around and open it. I did it, when I landed on Berry's earth and you can't believe how much I was crying. It all brought back the memories from home. The good ones and also some bad ones. But I was so happy, to had a piece of home with me. Not only the necklace, with the Kryptonese writing of your name, but also a hologram of our complete family” Michelle whispered those words, before she closed the amulet again and put the necklace on again. Before they left Krypton, the two sisters switched their necklaces, so they both had something from the other. So Kara had the necklace of her big sister and Michelle the one from Kara.

“And she said, that you have also a hologram photo in your amulet” Kara bit her lip, before she took her necklace off as well, turned it around and opened it. When she saw the hologram, she looked directly at her sister. It was almost the same hologram, but just almost. It was again, a family hologram of her mother, her father, her sister and herself. But on this one, there were two people more. Her sisters family. Her wife and her daughter. And before her older sister could say anything, Kara took her in her arms and just hogged her. Michelle hid her face in the crock of Kara's neck while she crawled her hands in the fabric of Kara's button up. Kara whispered some Kryptonese words to calm her down, while she just hold her in her arms.

She knew this would happen. She knew it, as soon as she saw the hologram, that Michelle would start to cry. Kara lost her parents, that was hard for sure. But her older sister lost her loving wife, who she was married to for five years and their little daughter who was only four years old.

“I can cancel the girls night Michelle if you want to. I don't want you to be forced to anything” Kara whispered calmly in her sisters ear, while she rubbed her back soft.

“No, it's okay Kara” Michelle took a deep breath, before she let off of her sister and run her fingers through her hair.

“I'll take a shower and than everything will be fine. You don't have to cancel your plans for me” with these words, Michelle got up, kissed toe top of Kara's hair and went into her bathroom to take a shower. Kara sighed and let herself fall back on the couch. She was considering to cancel the girls night and when she would tell everyone why, they would understand it. But she also knew, that some other subjects would help her sister to focus on something else, than of the lose of her family. Kara shock her head, before she put on the necklace again and got everything ready for the girls night.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Alex, Maggie, Lena and Sam arrived at Kara's apartment and everyone made themselves comfortable. While Maggie and Alex were sitting on the couch, Lena and Kara sat on the ground and Sam on the armchair. Everyone had a glass of wine in their hands while the pizza was on the coffee-table, so everyone could eat. And it was really hard for Kara, not to eat the pizza all herself.

“Kara? Where is she?” Alex asked and looked at her adoptive sister, while her arm was around the shoulder of Maggie. Kara was more than happy for the older one, that she finally found her one true person. And Kara knew, that they both would make it, no matter what would happen.

“She's taking a shower, she had a rough day” Kara explained and Alex nodded, before she took a sip of her wine. Of course Kara felt the few of Lena and smiled soft at her. But it really didn't calmed the youngest Luthor. There was a stranger woman in Kara's bathroom and she got jealous. Lena wasn't someone to get jealous easily, but when it comes to the blond quirky reporter, she get jealous and that really easily. She's also jealous of the good connection Kara has with Supergirl. At first she even thought the two were dating, before she heard that Kara was dating that Mon-El guy. And Lena was so not happy about the fact, that this jerk was back again.

“Who are you talking about?” everyone turned around and looked at the brunette young woman, who just made her hair into a ponytail, before she got herself a glass of wine. She knew, that alcohol wouldn't have any effects on her, but she liked the taste of it.

“About you” Kara giggled and the brunette one laughed short, before she sat in front of the armchair, where Sam was sitting.

“So you told everyone, that I'm here?”

“Well, they just arrived ten minutes ago and Alex asked where you were, so I told her that you just was taking a shower” the young Kryptonian explained and her sister nodded.

“So Kara? Who's that?” Lena asked and took a big sip of her wine. She hated it, when she got jealous, but Kara was hers. She would fight every alien on this and every other planet so she could keep the young and shiny reporter.

“That's Michelle, my older sister” Kara just said and everyone, except for Alex, blinked a few times.

“Your sister? Like in your missing sister?” Lena asked again while she run her fingers through her hair.

“Yes” Kara smiled big and looked at her older sister who smiled soft at her.

“Alex finally found something what was leading us to her. And it seems like, that she was living just an hour away from here. Alex contacted her and after she heard everything, she drove over and now she's here” Kara explained, but she hated it, that she had to lie. Sure, Maggie knew everything, so she wasn't lying at her. Alex probably had already told her, that Michelle was back. But she was lying to her girlfriend and that was something, Kara really hated.

“And before I forget it, these are Maggie, Alex' girlfriend I already told you about. And my best friend Lena, CEO of L-Corp and CatCo Worldwide Media and her other best friend Sam who's the CFO of L-Corp” Kara said, while she was pointing at everyone. The young hero was really happy to have everyone she loved around her. Even when she was lying a bit. Lying about her identity, lying about her relationship with Lena. But at least, she had every person around her, she loved the most. And for now, that was enough for the young superhero.


	5. The sister and the girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls talk about having kids. Kara and Lena spends the morning together. Michelle visits Lena and tells her something big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the newest chapter. Please don't forget that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

Since a few hours the six women were talking about everything they had on their minds. About dating, food, the newest innovations of L-Corp and much more. Sure, Kara and Lena kept their relationship still as a secret, but both of them knew that not everyone would be happy about it. Well, for Kara it doesn't matter, what her family and friends thought about her relationship to Lena, she loved that woman, even when she never have said those three words. After Mon-El she still had some problems with that. But she knew, that she loves the youngest Luthor. But she knew, that Lena hast problems with trust and letting someone close, so for her it was okay, to keep their relationship as long as they could as a secret.

“Do you both want to have kids later?” Sam looked over at Alex and Maggie and both of them laughed short.

“We haven't talked about that yet. We want to enjoy our live right now, even when I love kids and everything. But for now it's enough to have Maggie by my side” Alex smiled and looked at her girlfriend. Maggie smiled as well and gave the taller one a short kiss. Maggie never told Alex, that she wasn't a mother type of person, but she doesn't even know how she should tell her that. The detective knew, that her girlfriend loves kids and wanted to have one later. But Maggie herself never was really sure about that. She was afraid to be a mother in the future.

“What about you Michelle?” Maggie asked to distract herself from her thought of maybe being a mother in the future. When Kara heard Maggie's question she looked at her older sister and bit her lip. She knew it was a hard topic for Michelle. Just a few hours ago, she cried in her shoulders and now there was this topic again.

“I had a family” Michelle just said and leaned back against the armchair, where Sam was still sitting in.

“What do you mean with that?” Sam asked, while she looked down at the brunette one. The whole evening they started to connect and with each other and for Michelle it was something, she never thought it would happen again, after she lost her wife and daughter. But after that short time, she knew, that Sam was something different, something special.

“A few years ago, my wife and daughter died during a house fire. I just came home from a late shift, and saw how the fire fighters stopped the fire. It was all to late, and both of them died” Michelle's voice was calm, but Kara heard her heart racing and she knew it was hard for to talk about it. It wasn't really a lie. Her family really died during a fire. But not here not on the earth, on Krypton, while their planet was about to explode and die.

Kara knew, that Michelle never wanted to leave her family, especially not her daughter. But she also knew, that Michelle's wife told her to leave, that they would be save and that they would have a chance to leave, after they just left. But that never happened. Just after they both left Krypton, their home exploded and everyone left there died.

“I'm sorry Michelle” Maggie said and smiled sad. Of course Maggie also knew that it happened when Krypton died and not here on earth and Kara could tell, that the detective really was sorry for Michelle. And when she looked at Alex, Lena and Sam, she could tell the same about the other ones.

“It's okay Maggie, I mean I still miss them and always will miss them. They were my family and I loved them. But I can't change what happened back than. Now I just try to live a good life and focus on the future” Michelle smiled soft, before she took a sip of her wine.

“And now lets change the topic guys. Lets talk about how much pizza's my little sister can eat” Michelle smirked and everyone started to laugh, expect for Kara who crossed her arms in front of her chest and started to pout.

* * *

 

When the sun slowly touched the face of the Kryptonian, she slowly woke up and made herself more comfortable in her bed. She cuddled herself deeper in her cocoon of blankets and pillows and took a deep breath. She really enjoyed those mornings. Especially, when she can feel the presence of a certain dark haired woman right in her arms. The young woman carefully run her fingers trough the dark hair, while she placed a soft kiss on the forehead of the woman in her arms.

“Morning darling” a raspy voice was heard against Kara's neck and short she giggled, before she kissed the lips of the younger woman soft.

“Morning” Kara whispered against soft lips and looked in her girlfriends eyes. Blue met green and both of them got lost in the other ones eyes. But before Kara even could react, she was pinned against the bed and looked up to Lena, who had a smirk on her face. The young hero licked her lips while her eyes traced about the pale skin of Lena's body. Gosh, she loved the youngest Luthor so much.

Before she could ask what Lena was up to, she felt her lips on her own and was kissed roughly. Happily Kara kissed her back and pulled her closer while she was running her hair through dark hair. With one easy move she turned them around and started to kiss the soft skin of Lena's neck and trying not to leave a mark. It was really hard not to leave a mark on this perfect skin, but Kara knew, that Lena would hate it, when someone could see her marks. So she kissed her way down tu her stomach, over her jaw, neck, collarbone and her perfect boobs, before she left two or three marks on Lena's stomach. At least here, no one else could see them. A soft groan was heard from Lena, while she crawled her hand into Kara's blond locks.

But before Kara could even go on, something stopped her. Her lips, just a few inches away from Lena's pool of wetness the young reporter stopped moving. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, after she heard some sirens. She knew, someone was in big trouble, when several police cars, ambulances, and fire fighters were on their way to the harbour. Probably it was Reign again.

“Kara?” she heard the soft voice of Lena and could hear, that she was worried. Because normally, Kara would already eat her out. One time Kara told her, that this was her favourite breakfast after all.

“I….” she stopped, before she sat up and knelled between Lena's legs. Her girlfriend all ready for her, but someone else needed her help now to get saved. Well, not Kara Danvers' help, but the help of Supergirl.

“I just remembered, that Snapper need an article in like half an hour. And I still haven't wrote the last few parts” again a lie. Again she lied to her better half.

“Oh...” Lena whispered and run her fingers through her hair. It wasn't the first time, that Kara said such things. And Lena never had a problem with it, really, but in such moments, she really hated it, that Kara was one of those reporters, who were doing everything to be the best. Of course she knew Kara wanted to be the best and in her eyes she was the best. But for moments like that, Kara really could forget about being a reporter or?

“I'm really sorry Lena, but when we have lunch later I'll make it up to you. Promise” Kara pressed her soft lips on Lena's, before she was gone in her bathroom. Sighing Lena sat up and run her fingers through her sick hair. It was about half past six, so she had at least an hour, before she had to be at L-Corp. She took a deep breath, before she took on her clothes again, and made her hair in a tight pony tail. She would drive home, take a shower and than go to work. Like always, when Kara left her to be a good reporter again.

“I'm so so sorry” Lena looked at Kara, who just came back in her bedroom, completely changed and with a sad smile on her lips.

“It's okay Kara really. You are National City's best reporter, and as your boss, I would love to read your newest article” Lena winked and Kara just blushed. She bit her lip and smiled shyly.

“Now go, before you'll be late” Kara nodded, before she gave Lena a soft kiss and was gone. Again Lena sighed, before she let her self out of Kara's apartment. She locked the door and went down to her car. When she was about to get in her car, she just saw Supergirl flying above her head to the harbour.

“As a Super she never stands still” Lena whispered, before she got in her car and drove home. Suer she was curious, that Supergirl just flew above her head after Kara left her apartment. But it was to early for her, to really think about it.

* * *

 

Since a few hours now, Lena were in her office and working on some important documents for er company. She knew, that she would need all day for it. There were several meetings during the evening and one at ten in the night, so yeah, Lena would spend all her day in her office. The only light of it was lunch. Lunch with Kara. Her favourite person in the world. She never thought she would get someone like Kara in her life. Sometimes, she really wondered how someone like her, deserved someone like Kara.

Kara was such a fluffy girl, always smiling and happy. For Lena Kara had something in common with a golden retriever. And then there was Lena, cold and hiding behind her work and hiding her feelings. But since she was with Kara, it slowly changed. She opened up to her. Told her about her time at her family. How it was for her to live with the Luthor's. Sure Sam also knows a lot about her life but Kara knew something, what even Sam doesn't know.

“Miss Luthor?” Lena looked up from the papers she was working on and raised an eyebrow, when she looked at her assistant Jess. She told her, not to distract her, while she was working on this, only to tell her, when something urgent happened. And Lena knows, that it wasn't the time for Kara to come. She still had two hours left.

“Was it Jess?”

“Here's a Miss Taylor. She wants to talk with you. She said it's really important” Lena raised her eyebrow even higher, while she was thinking. Does she know someone with that name?

“She said, she's Miss Danvers' older sister” now it clicked and Lena nodded.

“Let her in” Jess nodded short, before she closed the door again. Lena was wondering, what Kara's sister wanted here and especially from her. But after she was a Luthor, it was clear, that the older sister of Kara wanted to make sure, that she wasn't hurting her little sister.

“Michelle, what a pleasure” Lena smiled and get up to great the older one.

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything or so, but it was really important to talk with you” Michelle said, while she was figging with her glasses. Yes, definitely Kara's sister. But every time, when Kara was nervous, she was doing the same thing.

“Well, it depends on how important it is” Lena said, after she sat down behind her desk again. Michelle sat on the chair in front of her desk and took a deep breath. Lena just had met her a few days ago at Kara's place and since then, she hasn't seen her again. She knew some things about the older one. She was 28, Kara's older sister who lived just an hour or so away from here. She had lost her wife and daughter a few years ago. Kara told her, that Michelle got a job at Noonan's at a little apartment just close to it. And that was it. She doesn't know more about the older woman. Okay, well, she knew that Sam talked about her like every time they meet and, to be honest, Lena kind of knew that something like that would happen.

“Well...” she suddenly heard the voice of Michelle again and looked at her. She was so deep in her thoughts, that she kind of forgot, that the older one was here.

“At first I want to let you know, yes I looked you up on the internet, and your family as well. And I really hate what your brother has done and also what your mother has done. If it was for me, both of them could die, but I have nothing to do with them or even diced about what happen to them. But when I looked you up on the internet, I knew, you were different. Sure, some articles were talking about if you would end like all your other family members, but Kara told me what you all have done. When some aliens were about to start an invasion you helped Supergirl to stop them. He helped all the children who got thick because of that strange guy named Edge. You buy CatCo so save it from that guy.

So, I knew exactly why Kara loves you and why she protects you and everything. And as long as you make my sister happy, everything for me is fine with you. You seem to be a really nice woman I'm like my sister. I don't care about that what your family has done. I care about those things you have done” Michelle explained, while she lent back and looked in Lena's eyes. The young CEO nodded but wasn't sure, why Michelle was here.

“So, why are you here Michelle? Just to tell me all this?”

“No, there is one thing more I want you to tell and one thing I want you to ask. But at first I want you to promise me, that you won't talk with Kara about it, or with anyone else” Lena blinked a few times, before she nodded. Sure she wasn't sure why Michelle should have a secret from her little sister. But they haven't seen each other in the past thirteen years. So every person can change.

“Okay, I wont tell Kara anything about this conversation or anyone else” Lena said and leaned back in her seat. Michelle bit her lip for a moment, before she did the only thing, she could do to break the ice. She took off her necklace and layed it in front of Lena on her desk. The youngest Luthor raised an eyebrow and was curious. Why should Kara's sister have a necklace with Kryptonese words on it? It doesn't even make sense. But Lena remained still and watched what the brunette woman was doing.

Michelle opened it and just a few seconds later, there was a hologram of a photo. Lena looked at it and bit her lip. She could identity Michelle at the very first view she laid on the hologram. Behind her were some older people, probably her parents and on her shoulder were a young girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes. The same blue eyes Lena fell in love with. Even when this little girl was around a year or so, Lena would always identify Kara's eyes.

“Why do you show me that?” she asked and raised one of her perfect eyebrows.

“Look at the crest on my parents and my chest” Michelle said and Lena took a better view of the photo. And than she saw it. On all on her chests where the Super S. not directly to see, cause it matched the colour of their clothes, but it was there. At this moment it clicked. Sure Lena always thought it could be, but never had something that would prove it. Sure, Kara and Supergirl were never at the same place at the same time, but still, Lena never really thought about it.

“So she really is her” Lena whispered, after Michelle closed the amulet again and put the necklace back on again, before she hides it behind her white button up.

“Why did she send you to tell me that?” Lena tried to remain calm. Of course she was angry. Angry at Kara, that she never told her it. Angry at Michelle, that she did it. And angry at herself, that she was so dump.

“She doesn't even know I'm here Lena. She thinks I'm working right now” Michelle explains and Lena took a deep breath, before she got up and poured herself a glass of scotch. After that, she definitely needed some.

“So your wife and daughter never died here on earth?”

“No, they died back than, when Krypton was dying. I left them behind to protect Kara, but my pod got knocked off and I landed in an other universe five years ago. I still hate myself for what I have done, that I have left them behind, even when my wife told me I had to go. It will never change the fact for me, that I left them behind alone to die alone” Lena bit her lip and took a sip of her scotch. She knew that look on Michelle's face. It was the same, Supergirl had, when she told her about losing Krypton. Lena never understood, why Supergirl would do something like that, but after she really has the proof, that Kara was Supergirl, she understood it.

“But you was also here to ask me something right?”

“Oh, yeah” Michelle laughed and untied her ponytail and run her fingers through her hair, before she took off her glasses. Now Lena really could see it. With glasses she looked like her Kara, like the cute little reporter, but without, she looked kind of like Supergirl. But Lena could slap herself on the back of her head. Those glasses really don't help. But she was so blind when it comes to Kara, that she couldn't figured it out earlier.

“So why did you come to me instead of asking her?”

“Because I don't trust the people she's working with. Kara can trust them as much as she want to, but I don't trust them. And of course it is a risk to go with something like that to the biggest enemy of a Luthor, but like I told you before, I don't care about the things your family has done. I care about the things you have done” Lena nodded short and took another sip of er scotch, while she sat back on her chair behind her desk.

“So, why does the strongest alien on the world or even in the universe need my help?” Lena looked directly in Michelle's eyes and the older one laughed short, before she run her fingers through her hair. Lena was ready for every answer she would get, but not the answer, she would actually get from the Kryptonian in front of her.

“Sam is Reign and you are the only person I trust to help me find a way to help her”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is worried aobut her sister and where she is. Lena will help Michelle saving Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy it. Please don't forget that English is not my native language. so please don't be to mad for any mistakes or grammer

After Kara fought Reign again, she was back at the D.E.O. to talk with her sister about everything what happened. It was a hard fight for the young Kryptonian and she knew, that she needed help to fight Reign and to finally fin against her. Kara noticed, that Reign got stronger, since Purity died a few days ago. Kara gave herself the fault for it, even when she knew, that she couldn't have changed it.

“Have you seen your sister?” Kara raised an eyebrow, after her adoptive sisters question. She knew, that both of them wanted to work on something, that Kara finally had a chance against Reign. Michelle knew a lot more about her, than Kara did, so it was sure, that she asked her for help. And Michelle said, she would help Alex, so it wondered her, that she wasn't here.

“Not since yesterday, we went to eat at my favourite restaurant again and than she left to go to Sam” Kara explained and Alex sighed. She really hoped, that Michelle would help her today, but so she had to do it alone.

“Have you tried to call her?” Kara asked than, but Alex shock her head.

“I don't want her to feel like, we are observing her. She just came her a week ago and I want her to feel as normal as she can” Alex explained and Kara bit her lip. She knew, that J'onn wanted to observe her all day long, but Kara could tell him out of it. Sure, J'onn was not sure about how Michelle would act and if she would be like Kara or more like Astra. So for him it was okay to do that.

“I'll call her” Kara said, before she got her phone and called her older sister. It took a few seconds, before Michelle answered her.

“Kara? What is it?” she heard her older sister on the other end of the line, while she was looking at Alex, who tried to track the call. Sure, Kara knew it was not okay to do that. But she really wanted to know, where her sister is and what she is doing. She was worried about her. She was on earth since five years and since a week on her earth, so of course it was harder for Michelle to live a normal life than for Kara, even when it was hard for her as well.

“I wanted to know where you are? You promised Alex to help her to find a way so we could fight Reign and win”

“Haven't I told you that? Sam, Ruby and I are on a little trip right now. Sam still doesn't fell well so I thought it would be a great idea to leave the city for a few hours so Sam could relax a bit” Kara tried to listen, if she could hear anything on the other side of the line, but there was nothing. Just a little bit of music, but nothing more.

“Oh, okay. But do we see each other tonight? I would be really happy, if you come too” Kara wanted to introduce Michelle to all of her friends. She already knew Maggie, Sam, Lena, her sister Alex, and Win. James she hasn't met yet and Win just for a few minutes. Game night would be a great opportunity to met them all again and know all of them a little bit better. Kara wanted, that Michelle and her friends are coming around. Michelle was her big sister and an important part of her life. So of course it was really important for her.

“It depends on how Sam is feeling. I promised her to stay by her side and be there for her and for Ruby as well”

“Okay, I hope she'll feel better soon. Drive carefully and don't do anything stupid”

“I won't” Michelle laughed and before Kara could say anything Michelle hung up on her. With a sigh she looked at her phone and bit her lip, before she looked at Alex.

“And?”

“Nothing, I couldn't find her” again Kara sighed and she sat next to Alex. No she wasn't so sure, if she should believe her sisters words. Kara tried, couldn't even hear if she was lying. She never could do that. Not even back on Krypton. That was something, her sister was really good at.

“Don't worry Kara, she's here since a week and has to get along with everything. And like I have noticed it, she really likes Sam and so it's clear, that she's worrying about her, like all of us. But I could track her if you want, like J'onn said”

“No, I don't want that. I don't want to lose her trust. Beside Kal, she's the only one I have left from back home. So please don't do that” with these words Kara left the D.E.O. and flew back to her work. Even when she lied to Lena in the morning, she still has to write an article for the newest CatCo magazine.

Alex sighed while she looked after Kara and bit her lip. She knew that Kara wanted the best for Michelle and that she feel as good as possible, but Alex also knows, that Kara was worried what would happen to her sister and if she felt really good here. The young Agent took a deep breath, before the went to her lab to work on a way to finally defeat Reign.

* * *

 

Lena just looked at Michelle and wasn't sure, if she should trust her about what she just said. She doesn't even know the older one. She met her a few days ago and that was it. And just because she was Kara's older sister, it doesn't mean, she would trust her so fast.

“Why should I trust you with that?” Lena raised an eyebrow, while she looked directly in Michelle's blue eyes, which reminds her so much of Kara's eyes. Those eyes she fell in love with, even when she hasn't said it out loud yet. She still has her problems with trust and even when Kara was all sunny and happy and brought light into her life, Lena was afraid to say it out loud.

“Because I have no reasons to lie about this Lena” Lena could see that she was saying the truth. She saw it in her eyes. But she still doesn't knew, why she was here and not with Kara. Why would she come with that to her?

“And why did you asked me for help and not Supergirl?” Lena was curious about that. Sure she was brilliant and really smart and she really would find a way to help Sam. But still, she wanted to know, why Michelle asked her and not her sister and her friends to help her.

“Because I know, that you are my best choice. Like I said, I don't really know you, only the things Kara told me and I read on the internet, but I trust you, because you seem a really good person. And I don't trust the people Kara is working with. Sure, maybe I should go with that to Kara and ask her and all the others for their help, but you are the only one I want to work on that.

And Sam is waiting in my car. She had a blackout again and was so confused that she asked me for her help. For me it was the right decision to come to you and ask you for your help” Michelle explained, before she got up and made herself a ponytail again and put her glasses back on. Lena bit her lip short, before she got up as well and got a key card out of her safe and stood in front of Michelle.

“Before I give you this key card, I have one last question” the youngest Luthor said and looked at Michelle, who was nodding “How much means Sam to you and how fare would you go to safe her?” Michelle doesn't even needed a second to answer that question right away.

“Sam means everything to me. I don't know her that long, but that night we met I know that I would protect her no matter what. I won't do the same mistake again to lose someone I really care about. Sure, Sam is not my wife Syllya and Ruby is not my daughter Alenia and they never will be, but I really would do anything to protect both of them.

And you want to know how fare I'll go? I would give my own life to safe Sam. I would confront myself with every Kryptonit on this world, so she can still live her normal life with Ruby” Lena smiled soft and knew, that the Kryptonian was telling the truth.

“Here, with the key card you can get into the lowest level of the building and into the lab I have down there. I'll come later, but at first I have to do some other work. As soon as I'm finish I'll help you both”

“Thank you Lena, really” Michelle smiled soft, hugged her short and left her office. Lena took a deep breath, before she sat down on her desk and tried to focus on her work again. But deep down, she was already planning on how she could help her best friend to be her own self again.

 

 

A few hours later Kara just arrived for their daily lunch date, but Lena noticed, that something was wrong. Sure, she was still a little bit pissed at her girlfriend, because she hasn't told her, who she really was, but she also knew, that Kara had her reasons. And to be honest, even when Michelle hadn't told her that, a little bit longer and Lena would have discovered on her own.

“Is everything okay darling? You are so deep in your thoughts, that you haven't even eat half of your pizza” Lena knew, that this wasn't normal for her girlfriend. She always ate her pizza in like five minutes. Every normal human would need more time. Well okay, now Lena knew, that Kara wasn't a human, so it was clear, why she could eat like a whole troop of an army and doesn't even gain weight.

“Well…” Kara started, before she sighed and leaned back on the couch “Michelle is acting strange lately. Normally she wanted to help my sister at the FBI. She studied in that topic, so Alex asked her for some help. But she wasn't there like they have planned and she wasn't at Noonan's, where she god a job three days ago. I called her and asked where she had been and she just said she went on a trip with Sam and Ruby because Sam doesn't feel pretty well” Kara sighed again and closed her eyes again. Lena knew exactly why Michelle wasn't helping Alex at the, like she knows now, D.E.O. and not FBI. She was in her lap in the lowest level of her building which has lead in the walls, so Supergirl or Superman couldn't see what she was doing down there.

“She knows what she's doing Kara. You don't have to worry about her. Sure, you haven't seen her in thirteen years now but we all have seen how she and Sam connected. Maybe Sam reminds her of her wife, I don't know it, but I'm sure, that she'll call you soon Kara. Give her some time with Sam, I mean, we all noticed, that Sam doesn't fell well since a few days” Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a little moment, before she leant against her girlfriend. Every time, when she was with the youngest Luthor, she could be herself. Not _'Kara the reporter'_ or _'Kara the Supergirl'._ With Lena she could be herself. With Lena, she could be _Kara Zor-El_ and no one else. And for that, she loved her girlfriend so much. Lena accepted her like she really was. Well, okay, she hasn't told her yet about the fact that she was an alien and not a human. And she thought a lot about to tell her that. But she doesn't want her to be in more danger than she already was.

“Thank you Lena” Kara whispered and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Not for that darling. And now eat your last half of your pizza, before it gets cold” the CEO laughed and Kara laughed too, before she started to inhale the last half of her pizza. And while they were eating their lunch in peace. Kara her pizza and Lena her kale salad, Lena planned even more details on her plan to help. And Lena would do anything, really anything, to help her best friend to live her normal life with her daughter again. Even when this means, she would break the trust between her and Kara for not telling her.


	7. Powers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Michelle start to help Sam with her problem. Kara is happy that her sister is coming for game night. Kara asks Michelle about her powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter for you guys. Please don't be to harsh with me. I haven't read over the chapter and English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes and wrong grammer

Kara was still with Lena in her office and enjoyed the free time with her girlfriend. Moments like that where Kara's favourite. No Supergirl duty or reporter duty. Just her and her girlfriend.

“Uhm...are you coming tonight?” Kara asked, after she got up and took her coat back on. Even when she enjoyed those times, the normal life is calling both of them. Lena had a meeting in half an hour and Kara still had to write her article about Supergirl's last fight against Reign.

“I don't know darling. I have a lot to do today. So I don't think, that I'll make it today. But next time” Lena promised and smiled soft. Kara sighed quietly, before she nodded. She knew that Lena had a lot to do, even more, since she bought CatCo. She knew it, she really does, but she would have been happy if Lena would come tonight. She wanted her around. With all her other friends and her family.

“Promise?”

“Big promise Kara. Tell me early enough when the next game night will be and I'll plan my schedule so I'll make it” now Kara had a big smile on her face and kissed Lena soft, so her lipstick wouldn't get smudged.

“Can I call you after came night?”

“I'll text you when I'm home. I'm working on a project today what I need to finish so I probably will hear my phone” Kara nodded, kissed Lena's cheek soft and left her office. Lena had a soft smile on her lips, before she sighed heavily. She knew it was a bad idea to keep this secret from Kara, but she needed too. Lena shock her head and closed her eyes for am moment, before she got everything finished for her next meeting. She cancelled every meeting after that, so she could help Michelle and Sam earlier.

 

 

After Lena finished that meeting and dragged that ugly man down, who still thought he was better than her and a woman shouldn't be on top of a company like L-Corp, Lena was on her way down in her lab, to see how far Michelle had come with all her tests she wanted to do, to check how far Reign got the control over Sam's body already. When she entered her lab, she saw Michelle and Sam talking about something.

“Sorry, that it took me so long” Lena said and both of them looked at her with a soft smile.

“Everything is fine Lena, we know how hard you have to work. Well, I explained it to Michelle, because she got a little pissed, but I calmed her down” Sam smiled soft and run her fingers through her hair. Lena nodded short, before she looked at Michelle. She was still wearing her glasses and ponytail. It seems, at least for Lena, that she didn't want to tell Sam about who she really was. But for Lena it was okay. As long as she could trust her, while both of them were trying to save Sam.

“How many test you did already?” Lena asked, after she stand next to Michelle.

“I took some of her blood and made a brain scan. The scan was alright. But I'm still waiting for the blood test results. We were talking about Sam's blackouts and where she had been every time when she woke up again or noticed that something was wrong. She said she doesn't remember much, but mostly that it happened in the most unexpected moments. She was at home and the next thing she knew was, that she was in her car in the dessert, or in town and everything like that” Michelle explained and Lena nodded short, before she looked at her best friend.

“I know you are afraid Sam, but we'll help you. You'll be alright again. But it's the best when you stay here. Michelle and I will take care of Ruby, while you are here. And I have everything here you need. And I'll be here most of the time and Michelle as well. You'll have every time someone to talk about, okay?” Lena smiled soft and layed her hand on her best friends shoulder. Sam looked between the two woman and bit her lip short. She knew, that she needed help, she really does. But she was still afraid, that she could be really sick. Alex already made some test and nothing was found out. But the CFO also knew, that Lena wouldn't give up so easily. She would work three days without a break or even more, to find a solution to help her best friend.

“Okay” Sam whispered and took a deep breath.

“But promise me, that you won't tell Ruby where I am. I know she'll be worried but I just don't want her to know anything” both of them nodded and Sam layed back on the bed, which she was sitting on the whole time. She already was wearing a hospital gown while Michelle had done some first tests.

“I'll leave now and pick Ruby up from soccer. Lena will call me if you need something” Michelle kissed Sam's forehead, before she smiled at Lena and left the lab, so both of the woman were alone.

“So why am I really here Lena? Michelle doesn't want to tell me that” Lena sighed, before she bit her lip and got the remote of the TV, which was hanging in the separated room, Lena build in her lab to have Sam under control, if Reign would break out while she was here. So she also build an invisible barrier to stop her to break out of that room.

“That's, why you are here Sam” Lena turned the TV on and showed her everything what Reign had done so far. Sam was just looking up at the TV, not really understanding, why Lena would show her that, but she was looking at it, without saying anything. Deep down, she knew why she was here. But it hasn't reached her mind yet.

* * *

 

After Kara was at CatCo to work at her newest article, she had to save a building which catches fire and help the fire fighters to but down the fire. It was really easy for her to help them but she new that it could have been different. After she looked after the people who lived in that building and made sure, that no one was left in, she flew home.

After she arrived at her place, she took her super suite off and went, with some fresh clothes, into her bathroom and took a quick shower. Her friends would be there soon, for their game night. Kara still hopped, that her sister would make it, so she could have some more fun with her. After Lena wasn't coming, Monopoly was on again. Cause it was sure, that Lena would win the game. She was a business woman and fur Kara was sure, that Lena would ruin everyone at that game. And Kara knew, that Alex would hate it. So now they could play it again. Of course Activity was also on and some other fun games. While she was planning the whole night in her mind, she almost overheard the knock on the door. She blinked a few times, before she used her x-ray to see, who was at her door. After she saw, it was her older sister, she tried her body in a few seconds, took her clothes on and went to the door.

“Hey” the blonde hero smiled and let her older sister in. Michelle smiled also and took her coat off.

“So you made it. But you are early” Kara giggled and Michelle laughed short.

“Sam is still not feeling well, but it was okay for her that I'm going and Ruby is at a friends place and sleeping there tonight because tomorrow is Saturday, so it won't be a problem and I won't need to take care of Ruby” Michelle explained, while she was getting herself something to drink.

“She's still not better?”

“No, we'll drive to an expert in Metropolis on Monday, so he can look at her and check up, what is wrong with her, that could take a few days or more” Michelle shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the couch. Kara nodded, before she made herself comfortable ext to her sister.

“You'll go with her?”

“Sam asked me too, but you don't have to worry Kara. I mean, I'm not using my powers like you doing it, but I can protect us both if something will happen” now Kara laughed and rolled her eyes.

“I haven't used them all the time. I told you why I started it. And it was really hard, when I came here and now it's still hard, especially with the hearing” Kara sighed and closed her eyes short. She could control her powers, even when it was hard, when she was with Lena and they were about to have some fun time with each other, but it all worked out for her. Even when she knew that it wasn't fair for Lena. But the hearing, that was something else. It was like, well, her ears were always on and she always heard everything around her, even when she tried to ignored it. It was still pretty hard for the young hero.

“I'm pretty okay with the hearing to be honest. I have no problems with that. My hearing was the first thing I worked on, when I came on Barry's earth, because it really made me crazy to hear EVERYTHING. But now I'm barely using them. Sure, sometimes at work to hear if some costumers have decided and I can get there order, but nothing more” Michelle explained and Kara just looked at her. She couldn't believe, that Michelle won't use her powers at all.

“So, when you are moving or anything, how are you doing that? Or cleaning up under your couch and bed?”

“Doing it like every normal human being without using my powers” Kara just blinked. She couldn't believe to hear that from an other Kryptonian. She was sure, her sister was using her powers too. But now it seems like she would never do that. So it popped up a question in her mind, which she asked, without even thinking.

“Do you even HAVE your powers?” Now Michelle laughed and sipped at her water, before she placed the glass back on the coffee-table.

“I have my powers Kara”

“Prove it” Kara crossed her arms in front of her chest and again, Michelle laughed.

“Okay, I'll prove it” Michelle smiled, before she got her glass again and used her freeze breath to freeze the water.

“Happy?”

“That does only mean, that have this power. What about x-ray vision, flying, strength and heat vision?” Kara raised an eyebrow and looked at her older sister. She was curious and wanted to know, if Michelle was as powerful as herself. Michelle rolled her eyes, before she got up from the couch, laid one hand under the couch and pulled it up, with Kara on it. After she put it down again, she hovered about two or three feet over the floor, before she slowly sat her feet back on the ground.

“Are you happy now?”

“There are still two missing” Michelle shook her head, before she was starting to use her heat vision, but only so, her eyes went from blue to red, because she knew, she could hurt her sister at least a little bit with that.

“Okay, I'm impressed, it seems like you have your powers, but one is still left” again, Michelle rolled her eyes, before she looked at the after someone knocked on it.

“So, who is it?” Kara smirked, before she got up and went to the door to open it. Michelle took her glasses a bit off to look through the door.

“The delivery boy with three big pizzas and two dozens of potstickers, also with four milkshakes and some beer” Kara grinned happily at her older sister, before she opened the door and took all the food, before she paid the young man.

“Thanks again Jarry”

“No problem Kara, you are our best costumer, so it's clear, that you'll get some extras” he winked, before he left again. Kara smiled happily at her food, before she took one of the containers with the potstickers and ate one.

“You know that the others are coming too, right?” Michelle got herself a peace of pizza and ate it, while she was looking at Kara.

“I know _ie,_ but these are for us. We need all the energy and I know that Alex and Maggie will bring some pizza and snacks for the others” Kara smiled, before she got all the food and went back to the couch. Michelle laughed, before she followed her younger sister. They still had two hours left, so enough time, to eat all that junk food, which Kara just ordered. And Michelle knew, if she wouldn't have shown up early, Kara would have at all of that by her own.


	8. Lets Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game Night can be fun night. Alex and Kara are talking about Lena, and there will be some secrets told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter gays. Hope you'll enjoy it. And please don't forget, that English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any mistakes are wrong grammer

After the two sisters finished their pizzas and potstickers, they cleaned up everything before they got some games out for the game night with Kara's friends. She looked at some games and doesn't even know how to play them. The past five years it was more important for to find her younger sister than playing some games. Kara seemed to noticed that and sat down next to Michelle on the couch.

“These games are pretty easy though. For example, Monopoly is about buying some streets, build some houses and hotels on it and ruin everyone else. We're only playing it tonight because Lena isn't coming and she would definitely win that game. I mean she's a billionaire so she knows how to make money” Kara giggle and Michelle smiled soft. Every time, when Kara was talking about Lena, she could hear the love in her sisters voice.

“And this one?”

“Activity. We'll team up so that two are in one team. Than we have to draw, explain or show without words some words on cards to our team mate. The team with most points will be the winner” Michelle nodded and took a deep breath.

“You know, that I probably won't know anything of these or?” Michelle asked her younger sister, who just laughed short.

“I'll explain them to you” Kara got the cards from the game and started to explain her sister, what those words mean. Some of them were movies, others food or just some things. A little bit of them knew Michelle, but not all. So she was kind of happy, that Kara tried to explain them to her.

“It's open” Kara suddenly said, before even a knock was to hear. Michelle was so concentrated in listening to her sister, that she doesn't heard the footsteps in front of her sisters apartment. When she looked up at the person who just came in she smiled short. Alex and Maggie just arrived with some pizza, potstickers and some other snack.

“What are you both doing?” Alex asked, after the went to the fridge to get a beer. Maggie sat down the food in the kitchen and sat on the armchair.

“I explained her ow to play these two games, if we'll play them tonight. And most of the words in Activity. It wouldn't be fair if she wouldn't know a lot of them. And I thought it wouldn't be fair for you all if we team up and she would use Kryptonese or I would use it to explain it or so” Kara shrugged with her shoulders and looked up at her adoptive sister who sat down next to Maggie. Kara noticed, that something was different between the two lovers, but she doesn't said a word. She wanted to enjoy tonight. Especially, because it was her sisters first game night.

“We could also play some other games Kara, we don't have to...”

“No, its okay, I kind of got most of the words. And Kara is right, using Kryptonese wouldn't be fair” Michelle said, after she leant back and run her fingers trough her hair.

“And why Monopoly? I said we won't play if Lena would come”

“Lena can't tonight. She has a late meeting so she wont make it” Kara sighed and Alex noticed that there was more than just a normal sigh. But before Alex could think about anything else, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” Kara said and a second later, Winn and James came in. Kara got up and hugged her best friends short. Michelle looked up at them and smiled short. She met both of them, but only talked a few words with them. She met Winn at the D.E.O. when she arrived on earth 38. And James? She just met him when she picked up her sister at CatCo for lunch.

“Where is Lena?” Winn asked, after her got himself a beer and sat down on the floor in Kara's apartment.

“She can't make it” Kara explained, before she sat down next to Michelle again.

“Really? I thought I could talk more about some work of her” Winn pouted and there was a short laugh of everyone expect from James. Michelle could see in his eyes, that he doesn't trust the youngest Luthor and that he was happy, that she wont be here tonight.

“Just lets start playing guys” Kara said, before she got the first game and Maggie got some of the food for all of them so they could eat, while they were playing.

* * *

 

The group of six were playing since a few hours and deep down in Monopoly right now. Winn already lost all hos money and James was close to lose the last of his money too. Maggie and Michelle were both pretty good for right now, but the two Danvers sisters were fair away of both of them. And it seemed like Alex would win the game. Maggie knew, that it would be different, if Lena would be there too. The CEO would lead and even herself and Michelle would be out of the game already.

“Guys? We are leaving. This will take too long” James said and got up. Winn also got up and said his goodbyes to the four ladies, before he left with James.

“I'm also out” Michelle laughed short, after she sold her last street to Alex for rent and lost the rest of her last money.

“I knew this wouldn't be my game” the older Kryptonian laughed and got herself something to eat.

“You were better than the guys Michelle and you played for the first time” Maggie laughed and took a sip of her beer, after she also lost her last money.

“Well it seemed like James wanted to loose so he could leave early and Winn? He just was trying to impress the rest of us and he failed” Michelle laughed and the other three were laughing too.

“I've to go now. Sam and I are leaving early tomorrow” Michelle said, after she ate her pizza and got up. Earlier this night she told them where she and Sam wanted to leave to Metropolis to get her checked up. Everyone of them were worried and wanted the best for the young CFO.

“Take care of you both when you are in Metropolis. I'll call Kal and...”

“No, you don't have to call him Kara. Maybe I'll go visit him. But right now Sam is important and not Kal” Michelle said, after she took her jacket on. Kara just looked at her sister and sighed short.

“Okay, but call him, when you need his help” Kara already had gave her his if she needed some help.

“I will Kara” Michelle kissed the top of her sisters head, before she left the apartment of the youngest Kryptonian. Kara looked after her sister, before she looked at Alex and Maggie who both nodded, before Maggie also left with a short goodbye. Kara blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow.

“Is she following her?”

“No, she left because I need to talk to you Kara. And Maggie wanted to get us some time. And she has to go to work early tomorrow so she need some sleep” Alex laughed and leaned back against the armchair.

“And why you need to talk to me?” Kara got herself something more to eat, before she sat back on the couch. She hated it, when Alex was like that. She never knew, what she wanted to talk about. The last time, she told her that, she said that she killed her aunt. And now everything went trough her mind.

“Its about Lena” Now Kara's crinkle showed up between her eyes and she was kind of confused. She thought, that Alex liked the youngest Luthor, at least would except their friendship. But if she would tell her, that she wont to that, she couldn't even tell her, that she was in love with her and in a relationship.

“About...Lena...why?” Kara got nervous and took a deep breath.

“Kara, I'm not that dump you know? I have noticed how you look at her and how she's looking at you. I'm just confused, that you don't tell me about that. I've noticed how you changed Kara, you are happier. And I know it's not because of Mon-El, who just came back out of the future and all that stuff. It happened before he came back, so tell me, what is it between you both?” Alex sat next to her and laid her hand on Kara's knee. She wanted to know, what was going on with her younger sister. And that was more important than to tell her, that she was going to marry Maggie.

Kara sighed and run her fingers trough her hair.

“We are together, since three month now” Kara whispered and looked at Alex who just smiled at her. Kara knew that smile. It was Alex' happy smile. And before Kara could say anything more, Alex hugged her. Kara hide her face in her neck and took a deep breath.

“Does she….”

“No, I haven't told her yet” Kara sighed and cuddle herself closer in her sisters arms. Alex laid her arms stronger around the Kryptonian and hold her close. She knew, that listening was the best she could do right now.

“I really want to tell her who I am Alex, but every time, when I want to do that, my brain stops me from doing it. I trust her and I love her, gosh I love her so much, but I don't know why I can't just tell her who I am” Kara sighed and let go off of Alex. The older one smiled soft at her and run her fingers through her hair.

“I can tell you, why you haven't told it her yet” she smiled soft and Kara raised an eyebrow.

“And why?”

“Because of James, Winn, J'onn, Mom and myself. We all never really trusted Lena from the beginning. We all told you not to tell her who you really are, because she's a Luthor. But Kara, she showed us, that she's not like her family. She saved the town and saved you. Go and tell her Kara, I'll do the rest of it. I'll make a special contract for her, not the usual one. But you go and tell her who you are” Alex smiled soft and Kara blinked short.

“Are you sure?”

“Go Kara, she deserves it. And tomorrow you'll tell me how it went” Alex smiled, before she left the apartment of her younger sister. Kara looked after her and took a deep breath. She bit her lip and was fighting with herself. But than she closed her eyes and tried to find her girlfriends heartbeat. It took her a few seconds, before she found it. Kara smiled as she realized, that Lena was still at L-Corp. Again she took a deep breath, before she jumped out of her window and flew over to Lena.

She needed to tell it to her. She wanted to be free of all secrets she has.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Kara took her time to flew over so she could think about, what she was going to say to Lena, she was standing on front of L-Corp. Kara took a deep breath, before she went in. the security man smiled at her and let her trough. That was the best, when you were the CEO's best friend and got a free card to go in and out when ever you want. Kara got in the elevator and closed her eyes. She got more and more nervous and bit her lip short. When she heard the 'ping' of the elevator and the doors went open, she slowly left the elevator and smiled short to Jess, who still was here.

“Miss Luthor is in her office. I'll leave now. So tell her, that she has to go home and get some rest Kara”

“Don't worry Jess, I'll take care of it” Kara smiled, before she got in her girlfriend's office. Lena looked up from some documents and put them away, so Kara couldn't see them.

“Kara, darling, what are you doing here?” Lena asked, before she got up and hugged the older one. Lena noticed that something was odd. Normally Kara would call her, when she wanted to see her at almost midnight.

“I… I need to talk with you” Kara said and bit her lip.

“Okay, lets sit down” Lena smiled and sat down on the couch in her office. Kara figged with her glasses and sat next to the youngest Luthor. Lena laid her hand on Kara's knee, as she noticed, that the young reporter was nervous.

“About what do you want to talk with me darling?” Lena asked, while she looked at the older one. Deep down, Lena knew what Kara wanted to tell her. At least, she hopped it would be what she thought. She was tired of faking that she doesn't knew who she really was.

“I should have told you that way before Lena. I know you'll think it has something to do with your last name, but that's not true. I haven't told you earlier, because I was afraid. Afraid of your safety. Lena, you are the most wonderful woman I ever had met and I don't want to lose you. I know, that you'll probably hate me and that you'll never want to see me again and if it's like that, it's okay for me. But at least, I have no secrets anymore” Kara said, before she got up and took a deep breath. Lena remains calm and just looked at her girlfriend. Sure, she could tell her, that she already knew it, that Michelle told her, who she was and that she kind of found it out by herself. But she wanted to hear it from her. She wanted Kara to say these words.

“I'm really sorry for not telling you earlier. I trust you Lena, I really do, that's why I'm here now, even when some people will get angry at me” Kara took off her glasses and laid them down on the coffee-table, before she freed her hair from her ponytail and run her fingers through her. Still Lena doesn't said anything. She just looked at Kara who bit her lip nervously and swallowed short. The young hero took a deep breath, before she unbutton the first few buttons of her button up. She looked at Lena, when the House of El crest on her chest was shown. Kara tried to read her girlfriends face, but there was nothing to see. Lena doesn't even said a word and the young hero got more and more nervous, while she was looking at her girlfriend, who seemed to calm the whole time.


	9. Confesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena confessing something to each other. Michelle and Alex sart to work on a sulution and Lena learns a bit more about Kara and Michelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I wasn't able to upload it yesterday, but now it's online. I hope you all enjoy it. Like I said, English is not my native language, so I'm sory for mistakes and wrong grammer

Kara bit her lip and got more nervous by every second that had past while Lena hasn't said anything. Lena still sat on the couch in her office and was looking at Kara, who fumbled with the button of her button up. She could see it in Kara's eyes, how nervous the young hero was and that she was afraid of Lena's reaction. Lena took a deep breath, before she got up and stood in front of the young reporter. Slowly she buttoned the button up of her girlfriend and put her glasses back on.

“I know Kara, I kind of knew it since you saved me the first time. And than there were so many other things that happened. You both were never at the same place at the same time. You always had that ridiculous excuses to leave our lunch dates or anything else. First I thought you were dating Supergirl, than Mon-El came and I knew you weren't dating her. I'm mad at you for not telling me earlier. I'm mad at you, that you hide it so long from me. But I also can understand you Kara. This is a big secret of yours. It's a secret that you just can't tell around, so I really understand it. You had your reason for not telling me” Lena said in a calm voice and Kara breathed out deeply. She was so relived that Lena was not that mad at her. If it were like that, Lena would have already thrown her out.

“So...” Kara began and made her hair back in a ponytail “you are okay with it? Me being Supergirl and all that?” Kara bit her lip and smiled as she heard the soft chuckle of Lena. The young CEO got herself some scotch and drank a sip of it, before she looked back at Kara.

“You know, I always was worried about you Kara, it seemed like you were running after the dangerous things that happened here in town. And every time, when you went after Supergirl to get an interview after a fight of her or getting some exclusive interviews of people who were attacked I was afraid, that something could happen to you. And now? Now I'm even more afraid. I'm afraid, that something really bad could happen to you, while you are out there saving the town. I'm afraid, that my mother is coming back and trying to kill you. I'm afraid, that Reign is going to kill you Kara, the last time you fought against Reign you almost died and I haven't seen you for almost a week.

Now that I know who you really are I'm afraid of losing you even more Kara. But I know, that you are loving what you are doing and I'll support you as much as I can do it. I'm working on some things, that will, maybe, help you in the future. And now that I know, that you are really Supergirl, I can talk with you about it” Lena smiled soft and also Kara smiled. She layed her arms around Lena's waist and kissed her forehead soft.

“Since I met you I'm even more careful when I'm out fighting some crime. You are my new life Lena. You are my sun and my world. And I always want to come back to you and be with you. When I'm with you, I can be myself and don't have to hide me. I promise you, that I wont leave you Lena. I'll be with you, for the rest of our lives. I love you and Lena Kieran Luthor, with all my heart and soul. You are my _zhgehv_ and my _ehl_ and I'll love you for the rest of my life” Kara said with a soft voice, while she hold Lena close and caressed her back.

“You love me?” Lena stepped back and looked at her girlfriend. Kara could see, that she wasn't believing her.

“Of course I do Lena. You are so smart, so beautiful and so strong. You had to go through so much things and you are still so strong. And that's one of the many things I love about you. I could tell you the whole night, why I love you, but I have the rest of my life to tell you all that little things I love about you. Like how the colour of your eyes change when the sun is shining in your eyes or how you smile when I come over with lunch. There are so much things and _Rao_ I could write a book about it” Lena noticed, that she was getting tears in her eyes and took a deep breath, before she wiped some tears away. Kara smiled soft and kissed the tears away from Lena's cheeks.

“I don't deserve all your love Kara, someone like me don' deserve the light you are bringing the world. I can't even believe, that someone like you, fell in love with me” Lena whispered and looked in the blue eyes of her girlfriend. Every time she's looking in Kara's eyes, she has the feeling to sink deeper in these blue eyes. Before Kara could say something about that, Lena shock her head and took a deep breath.

“But even when I don't deserve your love, I fell in love with you too Kara Danvers, I love you and I'm afraid of it, but when I'm with you I know I can handle it and get through it”

“Zor-El” Lena blinked a few times and Kara giggled, before she took Lena's hand and sat back on the couch again.

“My real name is Kara Zor-El and I'm one of the last daughters of Krypton” Lena smiled and nodded.

“It's a beautiful name” Lena smiled and hold Kara's hand. Kara kissed the back of Lena's hand and lay an arm around the youngest Luthor.

“When you said you love me, you said two words I don't understand, what do they mean?” there was a soft laugh of Kara, before she kissed Lena's head and hold her even closer.

“ _Zhgehv_ means world and _ehl_ means sun” Kara smiled soft and caressed Lena's arm. The youngest Luthor closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I'm lucky that there are no secrets between us anymore” when Lena heard these words, she bit her lip. She couldn't tell Kara what was going on down in her lab. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't do it. Before she could answer, she noticed, something changed with Kara. Lena looked up at her girlfriend and she could see the crinkle between her eyes.

“What is wrong darling?” Lena asked and looked worried at the older one.

“I've heard something down the town. There's a fire” Lena smiled and scooted away from the young hero.

“Go. Go and save them” Lena smiled soft and Kara also smiled, before she got up and changed into her suit in just a second. Her clothes flew around the room of Lena, and the CEO giggled short.

“When I'm done I'm coming over to your place and we'll keep talking” Kara kissed Lena soft, before she stepped back and hovered on the floor.

“Up up and away” Kara winked and flew out of Lena's office through the balcony door. Lena laughed short, before she got her coat and some documents. She needed to look after Sam, before she went home. Lena knew, that Michelle would look stay with her the whole night, while Ruby was with her friends. But still, Lena wanted to check up on her. Tomorrow morning Lena and Michelle would start some new experiments and Lena really hoped, that she could save her best friend soon.

* * *

 

Alex was sitting in her lab and working on a solution, so Kara could finally defeat Reign. She got some Kryptonite from J'onn so she could make some experiments and try what would work. She also got some of Kara's blood and DNA so she knew how it would effect a Kryptonian. Sure, it wasn't right not to tell her sister, but she knew, that Kara would get mad at her and everyone else.

“Alex?” the young D.E.O. agent shrieked and looked behind her. When she saw Michelle in the doors of the lab she was confused.

“I thought you where in Metropolis with Sam?”

“We wanted to go, but Sam said she feels better now” Michelle shrugged her shoulders and stand next to Alex. She raised an eyebrow, when she saw the green little subject on the table she was sitting on. She had the feeling, that some of her powers would slowly leave her, and she felt weaker than before. But than she knew what it was.

“Does Kara know, that you are working with it?” Michelle asked and stepped back. She doesn't wanted to be to close to the Kryptonite. She knew what it could do to her body. She saw it, when Kara fought Reign and her mother told her about it back on Krypton.

“No and I hope you wont tell her about it Michelle. I know how It can end when someone will steal it. I know what it can do to you both and Kal, but it's the only chance to find a way” Alex explained and Michelle took a deep breath.

“When I said I would help you, you wanted to test it on me?” Michelle crossed her arms in front of Alex and looked directly in her eyes.

“What? No Michelle, I would never do that. I thought you could help me with that. You are older than Kara, well you are supposed to be older than her, and you know a lot more about Krypton and all that, than her. So I thought you could give me some tips or anything else” Alex said with a calm voice and Michelle nodded, but remains on the place where she was standing. She wasn't so close to the Kryptonite, but still could feel its effects. The Kryptonian laid her hand on her handbag she took with her and bite her lip short. There was something in it, what could help Alex, but her problem was, that she still doesn't trusted the D.E.O. even when her sister does it.

“I'll tell you as much as I know Alex. And as long as you can promise me, to be careful with it I'll help you” Michelle smiled and took her glasses off.

“I will be careful, like I said, I know what can happen to you and the other two” Michelle nodded and stepped closer to Alex. As long as it wasn't that much she could stay here. But not for long. Even just this little bit, not bigger than five pennies, had an effect on her and that was something she really was afraid of.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Michelle left the D.E.O. and was on her way back to Lena. Michelle knew, that she found Lena down there on a Sunday. Okay, not every person works on a weekend, but Lena was different and that, Michelle noticed in the past week very fast. Okay, now she was there, because they wanted to meet and try some experiments to save Sam. Michelle entered L-Corp and smiled short and the security man, before she went to the elevator and go in. When she was in the elevator, she took her glasses off and put them in her handbag. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

While she was working with Alex, they both haven't made much progress. Sure, Michelle told her a lot about things she knew, but not everything. There were still some things missing. When the elevator arrived at his destination, she took again a deep breath and got out of it. She used her key-card to get in the lab and entered it.

“You are already here” Michelle said and looked at Lena, who was standing in front of the little room Sam was in and looking at a tablet.

“Just about an hour now. Kara had to safe some people down town so I thought I could come already over. At lunch time I have to go upstairs and eat with Kara” Lena said and looked at her girlfriends sister.

“So she told you, who she is?”

“Last night, she came over and told me everything, even her real name Miss Zor-El” Michelle laughed and shock her head.

“It's enough when you call me Michelle, no one has called me like that in the past 39 years, so I can live with my first name” Michelle said, before she looked over to Sam. The young CFO was sitting in the corner of the room, looking up at the TV. Michelle knew what she was looking at. They had tried to bring Reign out and filmed it, so they could show it Sam after wards. And it seems like, that Lena had already done it.

“How long is she sitting there like that?” Michelle asked and bit her lip. She could see the little IV Lena put on Sam's chest, so she could introduce Kryptonite fast in her body, when they couldn't control Reign anymore. Michelle was far away enough, so she couldn't feel anything of that. And as long as Sam was her normal self, she also couldn't feel any of the effects.

“About five minutes I knew you where coming so I thought you wanted to talk with her. I isolated the Kryptonite so good as I could, so it should be safe enough for you to sit next to you or hold her in your arm” Lena said, before she let down the barrier so Michelle could go in. the Kryptonian nodded before she got in and sat next to Sam.

 

When Sam noticed, that someone was sitting next to her, she looked up and at Michelle with her teary eyes. Before Michelle could say anything, Sam hugged her and hide her face in her neck. Michelle smiled soft and hold the young CFO in her arms and kissed her hair. Lena was right, she couldn't feel much of the Kryptonite which was on Sam's body. Sure, there was a little bit, but that was okay for her. And even when, Sam was much more important to her right now.

“I killed them Michelle, I killed them all” Sam sobbed and crawled herself in Michelle's shirt.

“That was not you Sam. That was Reign. She did all that. You couldn't have done anything against it. But Lena and I will try our best to safe you so you can go back and live your life with Ruby again” Michelle smiled and caress the cheek of Lena.

“And what if...”

“We will make it Sam. And you'll stay here so Reign can't do anything. Lena and I will take care of Ruby. She's safe and everything is fine with her. So you don't have to worry” With these words, Michelle got Sam in her arms and hovered up, before she was standing on the ground again and walked to the bed to lay Sam back in it.

“Did you just…?” Sam looked at Michelle and raised an eyebrow. The young CEO wasn't sure if she was just dreaming or if it was true. She had a lot of strange dreams lately, so this could be a dream too. She thought she saw Michelle hovering during sleep but than just thought about it and just said to herself, the had a long day and just dreamed about it. So maybe she really dreamed it again.

“Maybe” she heard Michelle's voice and looked at. The brunette was holding her mobile phone towards her and smiled soft.

“Call Ruby and tell her, that you're okay, I'll talk with Lena” Michelle kissed Sam soft on her cheek, before she went back to Lena. For a moment Sam looked after the taller one and had a soft smile on her lips, before she searched for her daughters number and called her.

 

 

While Sam was talking with her daughter, Michelle got a book out of her handbag and hold it towards Lena. The raven-haired woman raised and eyebrow and looked a bit confused. She noticed the crest on the book. It was the same Kara had on her suit. So it was a part of her past. A part of her family maybe too. There were some words writing on, she couldn't read, so it must be Kryptonese. At least that was it, was Lena thought.

“What is that?” Lena said and took the book carefully. She opened it and saw all the written words she couldn't read. But she knew, that Kara could read everything of it, like Michelle.

“It's a book my mother gave me, before I left Krypton too. There are a lot of things in it, we could use to help Sam. I started to read through it and found something that could help us. But for that we need some Kryptonian DNA and blood” Michelle said and run her fingers through her hair.

“How am I supposed to get these? You know that I could bunch you in the face and would break my hand instead” Michelle laughed short and got something else out of her handbag.

“I was at the D.E.O. today to help Alex with some tests and stuff. She got some of Kara's DNA and also some of her blood. Probably she got it after Kara got knocked out for three days” Michelle shrugged her shoulders and Lena bit her lips. She had hated these three days. Would she have knew, that Kara was Supergirl back than, she would have died through these days.

“And what am I supposed to do with her DNA and blood?”

“Well, back on Krypton that was enough to create a whole new life, but that's not what we are going to do” Michelle stood next to Lena and went a few page on in the book. Lena noticed, that there some scientist drawings on the page and she looked up to Michelle.

“Didn't Kara told you that?”

“Told me what?”

“Back on Krypton our family was like you. Researching things to help our people. My parents and I were scientists on Krypton. Our family was the highest family on our family, it's like, how do you call it in English” Michelle got the same crinkle like Kara does, when she was thinking about something. But Lena also knew, that Michelle wasn't that long on the earth, so of course there still were a lot of words she couldn't translate from Kryptonese into English.

“Explain me more, maybe I can help you to find the word”

“Well, we were kind of the ruler of Krypton. There was also a high council but mostly my parents said something and it was done, but it was not like in North Korea with this crazy guy over there. My parents tried everything to help the people and make sure that everyone was fine. Like these guys in England I think” Michelle said and looked at Lena. The young CEO nodded and couldn't really believe what she just heard.

“So your family was like the royal family of England?”

“Kind of I think. Everyone was kind of treating us like that back home” again Lena nodded and took a deep breath. _My girlfriend is a princes._ Lena thought and shook her head, before she looked back at the book.

“And why are you showing this book to me and not to Kara or the D.E.O.? And you are a scientist?” Lena asked again, because she couldn't really believe it. When Kara was so high educated back at her planet, why does she always acted so dump when it came to science? But than Lena just remembered, that Kara tried to cover up, who she really was, so she could at least have her private life as Kara Danvers safe, when her life as Supergirl wasn't.

“I haven't showed it my sister or the D.E.O. yet because I don't trust them. Sure, Kara is my younger sister and she deserves to know that this book is the last of our home and that I have it. But like I said, I don't trust the others and I trust you Lena and I know that you and I can find a way to help Sam” the Kryptonian looked over at Sam, who was still on the phone with Ruby, before she looked back at Lena. And yes, that's right, I'm a scientist. And I translated you all the most important things on this page. When we are doing it right and with the help of Kara's DNA and blood, we'll maybe find a way to save Sam and the rest of the world”


	10. Broken Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is finding out some secrets and there will be some tears too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter hope you'll all enjoy it. Please don't forget that English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

Kara was bored. _REALLY_ bored. Since a few weeks, there was no sign of Reign. Sure it could be a good sign that she was no where to see, but that could also mean, that she was up to something. And that was something that worried the young hero. Of course there was not that much to save now and so she was sitting on her couch, eating her favourite ice cream and watching her favourite TV show. Normally she would be out with Lena now for dinner, but the young CEO said, she had so much to do with a project she's working on, that she couldn't make it. And her sister? Well, Kara hasn't seen Michelle much lately. Only when she was helping Alex in the D.E.O. but that was it. Sometimes at Noonan's, when Kara was getting a coffee or some food, but just only, when Michelle was working there. So Kara was not only bored as fuck, no she was worried. Worried that her sister and her girlfriend are hiding something from her. Something big.

With a big sigh she put an other spoon full of ice cream in her mouth and swallowed it down. Kara was already thinking, that it, maybe, would be the best, if J'onn would tell some of the agents to follow her sister. She was in town since a few weeks now and still Kara wasn't really sure if her sister was still the same or not. She was afraid, that she could have changed and that she had to fight her one day.

“Kara?” the young hero looked around, before she realized, that she still had the earpiece in her ear.

“What is it Alex?” Kara asked, while she was already getting changed in her super suite.

“You should come over, now”

“I'm on my way” Kara said, before she left her apartment and flew over to the D.E.O. The young hero was curious what Alex wanted from her. Sure Mon-El and Imra were also there and lately they are helping the D.E.O. even when it came to some trouble the last time, but Kara was happy to have their help. Even when she had to confront herself with the fact, that Mon-El was still in love with her, but she was not. She never was really in love with him. She noticed it, when she knew that she was in love with Lena. Kara always thought it would have been love with Mon-El, but than she realized, that she was only with him, because she hasn't to be afraid of hurting him or anything like that. He was like her. The last of his planet and with him she hasn't felt alone. But since she was with Lena, she knew what love was. What love was about and how it was, to be in love.

“There you are” Kara blinked a few times and looked at her sister. She hasn't realized, that she was already at her destination. She took a deep breath, before she looked at her adoptive sister and the others. Everyone was standing in the main room and where looking at the bog screen.

“Why did you call me and why is everyone here?”

“We found a signal which came from L-Corp” Alex said and looked at her younger sister. Kara bit her lip and closed her eyes.

“Where at L-Corp?”

“Deep down under it. We don't know what there is, but the signature is similar to Reign” Winn explained and looked over to everyone. Kara was about to leave the D.E.O. but J'onn hold her arm and shock his head.

“You're not going alone Supergirl. Mon-El, Imra and I are coming with you. We don't know what is going on at L-Corp. And we are using my way and not yours” Kara took a deep breath, before she nodded. She knew, that she could use some help. But she wanted to go as fast as possible to save her girlfriend, because she knew, that she was there right now. But why hasn't she called her? Why hasn't her sister called her? Why are both of them there, in deep danger and not calling her?!

* * *

 

Lena and Michelle were both sitting at one of the tables in the lab and were reading some things of the translation Michelle had done again. The last experiment hasn't went like they wanted. It gave an explosion and everything they had was gone. And now they are looking in the old book to find something new to help Sam. And they knew it was serious. Sam couldn't control Reign that good anymore and was harder for her to keep her inside and not letting her out.

“And you think, this could work?” Lena asked and looked over to Sam. But Lena noticed, that something was wrong. Her aura was different than usual.

“It's the last way I knew, everything else is not helping” Michelle said, while she was going through the old book. Night and day she was reading it to find a way to help Sam but that what she found was a dead end. And the last page in this book seems to be a help. But Michelle also knew, that it would be hard, to find what they need on earth, because it was something what only on Krypton exist.

“Michelle?” The brunette looked to Lena who pointed over at Sam.

“Something is wrong” the CEO said and both of them noticed that Sam changed. It wasn't her anymore. Now it was Reign. But before one of them could even react, Supergirl and her friends where standing in front of them. Kara looked at her sister and her girlfriend, before she looked over at Sam.

“Why is she in there?!” Kara said loudly and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe, that both of them would do something like that. She always thought they would help people and not treat them like an experiment. But now it seems like they were treating Sam like that.

“She's in there because...” but before Michelle could end her sentence, suddenly two other person where in the lab. And all of them knew them Purity and Pestilence. Both dangerous, but not as dangerous as Reign. Sam stood between them and hold their hands and now Kara was more than shocked, when she saw what happened. In less than a second it was Reign and not Sam anymore. Mon-El, who wasn't thinking, like he never is really doing that, run forward and tried to fight them. His wife helped them but it was clear, that no one had a chance against all three of them. Not even Kara. But before Kara could even help them, Reign punched her hard in her chest and the young hero flew in the next wall. Before she could even get up, Reign and the other two were gone. Everyone in the room was silent, but looked over at Lena and Michelle. Both of them knew, that they had to explain a lot now and that Kara would probably be angry and disappointed with both of them for keeping such a secret from her.

 

 

“How long?” since an hour or so, Supergirl, J'onn, Alex, Michelle and Lena where sitting in on of the meeting rooms of the D.E.O. to talk about that, what just happened at L-Corp. Michelle could sense that Kara was not okay with that what they had done. They had told them, that they were trying to help Sam, because both of them knew, who she was and everything. They even told them about the Kryptonite, which Lena used on Sam. And Kara couldn't really believe, that Michelle was okay with that. Especially, because the Kryptonite is so dangerous for them.

“We are working on it since a few weeks now. About five weeks or so. We tried a lot to help Sam but nothing really helped. And Sam couldn't control Reign any longer. Reign got more and chances to get through Sam and we had to use more Kryptonite every time” Lena explained, while she was sitting calmly at one end of the table. Next to her was Michelle, who was as calm as the young CEO. Both of them knew, that they couldn't change what just happened. In front of Michelle was laying the old book, which she took with her, when they left L-Corp. She would never leave that book alone.

“And why no one talked with me or the D.E.O. about that?” Kara asked while she was looking at both of them with disappointment in her eyes. She just couldn't believe, that they were hiding something that big from her and that for weeks. She always thought that both of them loved her and would talk with her about everything.

“We haven't told the D.E.O. about that, because both of us know, that they don't trust us. They don't trust Lena because her last name is Luthor. So for everyone in here is clear, that she would be like her family one day. And I know, that J'onn was thinking about to keep an eye on every of my steps. So it was clear for me, that they don't even trust me, your sister. And we haven't talked about that with you, because we wanted to keep this from you Kara. We both love you and we don't wanted you to be in that. It could have happened that we killed Sam and that was something we don't wanted that you'll see it. So that's why, we haven't told you about what was going on” Michelle said, while she was looking at her younger sisters eyes. She blonde one sighed and shook her head.

“Both of you know how dangerous the Kryptonite could have been. Especially for you Michelle. It could have killed you and still you was helping with it” Kara said while she was trying to stay calm. And right now, it wasn't that easy for her.

“Lena wasn't the only one, working with that Kara” Michelle said, while she was looking directly at Alex. Now the agent swallowed and run her fingers through her hair. Sure, Michelle knew it wasn't okay to tell that now. But at least, Kara should know that too.

“Why is everyone working with something, that could **KILL** me?!” with these words, Kara left the room and flew away. Alex said and closed her eyes for am moment, while Michelle and Lena looked at each other. Michelle nodded and got up, before she got the book in her hand.

“I know that everyone in this room thinks it was not okay what we have done. But we also know, that you would have probably killed Sam or anything else. We tried to save her life so she could live her normal life. And we found a way to help her. But the problem is, that this, what we need, is not existing on earth. It's called _Harun-El_ and is something from Krypton. It can help us to save Sam. Maybe there is something like that out in the space. So at least, let Lena help you to find it” Michelle gave Lena a paper and the young CEO knew what was on it. On this paper stands the different kind of materials the Harun-El was made of. With this, they could find something while they were scanning the space.

“And now I'll go. I have to show Kara something” before J'onn could even ask or say anything else, the young Kryptonian was gone. The director sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, before he looked over at Lena.

“So, you are working with us now?”

“Well, I'm not doing that for you Mr. J'onzz. I'm doing it for Sam, so yes, I'm going to help Winn to find the _Harun-El_ ”

* * *

 

After Kara left the D.E.O. she flew around the city for almost an hour, before she landed on the roof of her apartment building. She was, angry, sad and frustrated at the same time and she hated it. She hated her sister, her girlfriend and even Alex for what they had done. She never thought her family would do something like that to her. But now she had noticed, they even they are doing that. The her sighed, before she sat down in a mediation position and closed her eyes. It would calm her to meditate a little bit, even when she was not in a goof mode right now. She took a deep breath, before she started to hover a few inches over the ground and prayed in her head. It always helped her to calm down and now she hoped it would help her at this moment too.

“Kara?” she heard a soft voice, after she noticed that someone was on the roof as well. The Kryptonian hovered back down on the roof, so she was sitting and opened her eyes. She looked up and in her older sisters blue eyes. Of course Kara knew it was her. She knew it from her sister's heartbeat. It was something that she would never forget. Like Lena's or Alex'.

“Hat do you want?” Kara said with pain in her voice and Michelle sighed, before she sat down in front of Kara. She laid her handbag in her lap and took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry for what we have done Kara. I really am. We should have told you what we were doing I know that and Lena knows that too. But we wanted to help Sam without being suspected from J'onn and everyone else at the D.E.O. You know that they don't trust us Kara. So we tried it on our own. And Lena asked me if it was okay for me, if she was using the Kryptonite she had in her lab. And before you get angry at her because of that. She made it herself to find a cure for you. To find a way to help you, when you are infected with it. She was doing it way before you told her who you are. She wanted to help Supergirl, but she also knows, how dangerous this is for you, for us, so she was afraid, that you would hate her, when you would find out, that she made it herself” Michelle explained in a soft voice and laid her hand on Kara's knee. The younger one bit her lip and wasn't sure, what to say now. Sure she was mad at Lena for ding something like that, but she was trying to help her. And of course Lena wasn't trusting the D.E.O. because they don't even trust her. And that she hasn't told her before was only because Lena wasn't sure if she could trust Supergirl as well.

“Did you both at least find a way to help her?” Kara asked and looked up at her sister.

“We did” Michelle got the old book out of her handbag and old it over to Kara. The younger one was shocked for a moment, when she saw that book. She knew that. It was one of her parents. A really old one. Kara laid her hand over her amulet and closed her eyes for a moment. Now she got even more from her home. Now there was one more thing, which made her feel a little less alone. First the amulet, that the hologram of her mother, than her older sister and now that book.

“Where did you get that?”

“Mother gave it to me, before I left Krypton as well. You should look at the first page of the book” Michelle said, while she was still handing the book over to her younger sister. Kara bit her lip short, before she carefully took the book. She caressed the crest on the book and took a deep breath, before she opened it and looked at the first page. When she saw what was standing there, the young woman got tears in her eyes and before Michelle could react, Kara was in her arms, head buried in her neck and crying bitterly.

_Oh i inah kahrah,_  
_Kryp ukiem rrip chao i zhor nim zhindif nahn vot rrip._  
_Voiehd fardhogh nim vokai rrip vah tulem chao rrem zha,_  
_zhadif tuv iovis rrip kehp i ie chao  
_ _El Mayarah_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation of the text Kara was reading is:
> 
> For our daughter Kara  
> We love you and our hearts will always be with you.  
> This book will help you in need and when not,  
> never forget that you have your sister and our  
> El Mayarah
> 
> And I got it from here http://kryptonian.info/


	11. A little hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Michelle are talking about the book and Mon-El is an idiot like always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter gays. please don't be so mad at me for mistakes and wrong grammer because English is not my native language

“So, you and my sister mh?” Alex said, as she stood behind Lena and looked over her shoulder to look what she's typing.

“I think it's not the right time for that Agent Danvers” Lena said, before she gave Winn some notes and the young man nodded, before he tipped them down. Since a few hours, both of them were trying to find something out in the space, which was like the Harun-El. But they still had no luck. They tried it deep down in the space, light years away from earth but still hasn't found anything. Both of them knew, how important it was to find something. Because with that, they could save Sam and stop Reign from destroying the earth.

“I just want to know, why you were working with Kryptonite when….” but before Alex could end her sentence, Lena turned around and looked up to the older one. She was not in the mood to talk about that. She knew she had played with her girlfriends trust, but she also knew, that it was the only way, to find a way to help her, if she needed too one day. And she even started it, before Kara confirmed, that she was Supergirl.

“Agent Danvers, I think, that you are the last person on earth, to talk with me about that. Michelle told me everything about the experiments you both did without Kara's knowing, so I'm not the only one who should think about, what she had done” with these words Lena turned around and went back to her work. Alex sighed short and closed her eyes. She knew that Lena was right, she really does, but she still thought it was something different.

“Why is she here?” Alex looked to her right and saw Mon-El and Imra standing there. She totally forgot, that they were still here. But as long as the world wasn't save, they won't leave. And when it comes to Alex, they should have send them right back. At least Mon-El, because his not good for her sister and is trying to get her back. And since Alex knew, that Kara was with Lena, she couldn't stand him anymore.

“Because she is helping us Mon-El. And as long as director J'onzz is okay with that, she'll stay. She's in that like we all. She cares for my sister as much as I do so I'll let her help. And with her knowledge she and Winn will find a way and….”

“YES BABE!!!” they heard the loud voice of Winn and looked over at him and Lena. They were giving each other a high-five and Alex knew, that they found something.

“And Winn?” Alex asked and stepped over to them, followed by Mon-El and his wife. Alex really liked Imra and couldn't understand, why someone like her, was with someone like him. Mon-El was an idiot and nothing more.

“Deep in the space we found something, what is similar to the Harun-El. Kara will be the only one, who can go there. For us it will be to dangerous. But it can get dangerous for her as well. She'll be to far away from the sun and so she'll have no powers, but this will be the only option, if we want something to save Sam and stop Reign” Winn explained and Alex took a deep breath.

“I'll call her, so she's coming over and we'll talk about everything with her” and with these words, Alex got her phone and called her sister. She just hoped that she'll answer her.

* * *

 

Kara was still in her sisters arms and were slowly calming down. Michelle caressed the back of her sister soft and whispered some calming words in Kryptonese. She knew that this would help. It always had helped her sister to calm down. Kara took one last deep breath, before she scooted away from her sister a bit and dried her tears.

“Why did she gave it to you, when it was for me?” Kara asked and looked back at the book in her hands. Michelle laughed quietly and layed back on the roof, before she looked up at the sky. It was already so late, that the moon was out and they could see the sky. Well, not as good as when they were out of town, but Michelle knew where she had to look to had the feeling, that she was looking at home.

“She literary forgot it. After we both said our goodbyes mother forgot to gave it to you, so she gave it to me and told me I should give it to you, when we see each other again” Michelle looked at her sister who run her fingers over the words on the first pages of the book. For Kara it was something old, something special. She was finally reading something again, what she read back at home. Something in her native language.

“And why you didn't do like mother said?”

“Because I wasn't sure if you still were the old one from back home. A long time past, since we saw each other _kir edhyv_ ” Michelle looked back up to the sky and took a deep breath.

“You know I hate it, when you call me that” Kara huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Calling you what?” Michelle grinned, while she was still looking at the night sky.

“ _Little girl_ ” Michelle just smiled and sat up again, before she looked at Kara.

“You know me good enough, that I'll never stop calling you that _kir edhyv_ ” Michelle got up and ruffled Kara's hair, before she went to the door to get down to Kara's apartment.

“ _Kuvaium_ ” Kara mumbled, before she flew down to her apartment. It would be suspicious, if Supergirl would walk down the stairs and than going into Kara Danvers' apartment.

 

In her apartment, Kara let herself fall on her couch and waited for her sister who entered her apartment just a few seconds later.

“I heard that Kara” Michelle said, before she sat down next to her.

“I hope you did” Kara huffed and Michelle laughed again, before she took her sister in her arms. Kara just smiled and closed her eyes for a moment. She missed those moments. Those moments like back on Krypton, when they played together and fought with each other, but still would end up cuddling and watching the stars. Her older sister was always there for her, when their parents hadn't time for them. And even after Michelle got married and a daughter, she found time for Kara.

“Did you ever looked in the book?” Kara asked then, before she sat again and layed her hairs over one shoulder.

“I did. And I did it, because I hoped I would find a way to help Sam” Michelle said, while she was looking hat her little sister. Kara nodded, before she got the book again and looked through it. It took her a while, before she knew, what Michelle and Lena were trying to save Sam.”

“You really did THAT?” Kara asked after she saw the translated words on an extra note on this side.

“Well, we tried. I stole some of your DNA and blood from Alex and took it with me to L-Corp. At first it all went pretty well, but than everything went so wrong and than there was an explosion and everything was gone, so we had to start new” Michelle explained and Kara took a deep breath. She exactly knew what those words on these pages mean. With these, they could reproduce a child, like they did back on Krypton. Just with the DNA of both of the parents. And so even two women or men could get a child. On Krypton it was totally normal, if a woman was with a woman or a man with a man. So it was strange for Kara to find out, that on earth, it wasn't that normal and not even excepted from everyone.

“Please just tell me, that Lena was far away enough from the explosion” Kara run her fingers through her hair and got nervous. She was afraid, that something could have went even more wrong than it already did.

“Don't worry Kara, since the accident I was checking her up every than and now and there was nothing to see. So you don't have to worry about that” Michelle smiled soft and run her fingers over the amulet on Kara's neck. The younger one looked at her sister and smiled sad.

“You can have it back if you want Michelle. It's still yours” Kara was about to take her necklace off and to gave it back, but Michelle just shock her head.

“It's okay Kar. I want you to have it. It's you family”

“But you wife and daughter who you left behind to stay with me and take care of me and Kal”

“Please let's not talk about that. It's more important, that Lena and I found a way to save Sam” Michelle said and got up. She went into the kitchen and got herself something to drink.

“And what?”

“Last three pages” Michelle nodded over to the book and in a blink of an eye, Kara was on the last pages and read them. When she was done, she looked over at her older sister, who leaned against the sink and was drinking some water.

“We don't have it on earth, how in Rao's sake do you think we'll make it?”

“I gave Lena every information she needs to find something similar in the space. And I think, that she and Winn are looking for it right now” but before Kara could even answer to that, her phone rang and she answered, after she saw it was Alex. Even when she was still mad at her for the thing with the Kryptonite, it could be important.

“What is it?”

“Lena and Winn found something, you should come over”

“I'm on my way” with these words Kara hung up and looked over at Michelle.

“What?”

“She's you sister Kar. You shouldn't be mad at her. She tried to help you. Yes, it wasn't fair not telling you, but Lena and I did the same. And with me you are already talking again. So let Alex explain why she had done it” Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she put her phone back in her boot and got up from the couch. She would prefer to talk more about the book and home with her sister, but now she had work to do.

“Do you want to come with me?”

“So Supergirl is offering me a flight over to the D.E.O.?” Michelle grinned and short Kara laughed.

“You could fly by yourself, but I think J'onn has enough to do with one of us flying around the town” Kara hold her hand out to her older sister and smiled soft.

“I'll be carefully” she smirked and now it was Michelle who laughed.

“Up up...”

“...And away” Michelle laughed, before Kara just flew out of her apartment, her sister in her arms and on her way back to the D.E.O. to know what they just found out.

* * *

 

Just a few minutes later Supergirl and her sister arrived at the D.E.O. and went over to Alex and the other ones. And of course both of them noticed Mon-El who was also there. Michelle never had spoke one word with him. Why even should she? Just because he was her sister's ex? He still was a Daxamite, so she would never really talk with her. At least unless it was important to do that.

“So?” Kara asked and stood next to her older sister who was strictly ignoring Mon-El. Kara knew that she probably never ever, really **never** , would talking with him. She had gone trough more with them than Kara ever did. Well, Mon-El showed her, that they are still the same. Even now he still tried to get her back, even when she said, that she wasn't interested anymore and while he was married.

“We found something in the space light years away from here. It's 90% similar to the Harun-El and I think that it could help us with Sam and Reign. The Problem is, that you are the only one who could travel there. And even for you it could be dangerous because you are to far away from the sun” Lena explained, while she was looking at her girlfriend. Kara nodded and run her fingers trough her hair. Alone and without powers could be really dangerous for the young hero. So it was clear for her, that she wouldn't go alone.

“I'm going with her” she heard her ex boyfriend's voice and blinked a few times. Sure she was thinking about taking someone with her, who was like her, but she was definitely not thinking about him.

“I think, that you are **not** going with her” Michelle said, before she stood in front of the young man. Mon-El doesn't seemed to be impressed and raised an eyebrow. For himself It was clear, that he would go with Kara. So he would have some time alone with her and could talk with her about everything what happened and maybe asking for a second chance.

“And who are you to decide that?” Mon-El crossed his arms in front of his chest and made himself taller than he already was. But Michelle doesn't even seemed to be impressed of his actions. Just because he had a suit like her sister and a cape like her sister, it doesn't mean, that he was a hero like her sister. Kara just looked at them and caressed the bridge of her nose. She knew that this would happen one day. First of all, because Mon-El never listened to her, when she was talking about her older sister and second, because Michelle really never could stand a Daxamite.

“I guess Kara had already talked about me. I'm her older sister. And I know, that I would never let someone like you, Mon-El last son of Daxam, on something that could be the last piece of **our** home” Michelle said and looked up at him. Mon-El just snorted and stepped away from Michelle not really impressed by her.

“I don't think that you should care about it anymore, your planet is gone, like mine, so it doesn't matter anymore if I go or not. Kara? Lets go, we don't have much time left” Michelle closed her eyes while he was saying those words and made her hands to fists while she took a deep breath. Kara noticed that and stood in front of Lena in a second. She knew what was coming. She knew that from back home. Well, back than Michelle hadn't had her powers, but now it was something different, now Michelle had her powers. And before someone else could react, Michelle layed her hand on Mon-El's throat and hold him up a few inches over the ground. Everyone around them seemed shocked to see that and was about to stop Michelle, but Kara stopped them all with one look. She knew that Mon-El needed to learn, that he should treat Kryptonian's with respect.

“I think I haven't made myself clear my _highness,_ you are not going with my sister. You'll stay here on earth, because you are **not** allowed to get one of you dirty Daxamite feet on Krypton” Michelle said with a growl and took her glasses off while she hold Mon-El stronger.

“And if you are ever getting close to my sister again, trust me, I'll throw you in the sun” with these words, Michelle throw him in the next wall and put his glasses back on, before she turned around and looked at the others. Everyone was just looking at her and blinking a few times. Sure, they didn't knew her that long, but at least they thought she was a little bit like Kara. J'onn closed his eyes and caressed his temples. He knew one Kryptonian was hard to control, but two? This was even harder.

“Kara? You two should go now. We don't have much time. You can use my ship. But please don't forget, that it can be, that we can't communicate with each other while you both are up there”

“Don't worry director, we'll be back as fast as possible” Kara smiled and looked over at her sister who smiled as well.

“Let's go?” Michelle asked and Kara nodded, before she looked over at Lena. The young hero gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered her something in her ear, before she went to her sister and left with her. Both of them knew, that they shouldn't have high hopes of seeing something what maybe could belong to Krypton, but a little hope was still there and that was something, they still were holding on to.

 


	12. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Michelle are finally meeting there mother again but there are some more surprised left for the two sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a good translating mood so here's the next chapter. Please don't forget, that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes and wrong grammer

Both sisters where in the spaceship and looking out at the bright space in front of them. Everything was dark, but a few stars out there were to be seen. It remembered them of their time in their pods, when they left Krypton. But now it was different for them. They left their new home, but they knew, that they would come back. Come back to their new friends and family.

“Can you promise me something?” Michelle looked at her younger sister and raised an eyebrow. They haven't talked that much the past few hours and they knew, that they couldn't contact the D.E.O. anymore. They where to fare away now to talk with everyone.

“And what?” Michelle asked in a soft voice and run her fingers through her hair. Kara was still in her super suite and Michelle left her glasses back at the D.E.O. because she knew, that she wouldn't need them out in the space.

“When everything is over, you are asking Sam out” now Michelle laughed short a shock her head.

“Why should I?”

“Because I have seen how you looked at her”

“And how did I looked at Sam?” Michelle raised an eyebrow and looked over at her younger sister. She never had such a conversation with her younger sister. Sure, she knew that it would have come to that, if they would have been arrived at earth together and she would have took care of her younger sister. But that never happened. She never got the chance to talk with her about her first love, her first kiss or her first date. All that was missed, because both of their pods got knocked off and they landed at different times on earth and in a different universe.

“Like you looked at Syllya every time you saw her” Kara said in a soft voice and laid her hand over Michelle's. The brunette one took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She knew, that Kara was probably right about that, but she also knew, that she had met Sam just a few weeks ago and not on the best way ever.

“Maybe you are right Kara, Sam is someone special, she really is, even without the fact, that a monster is possessing her. But we barely had time to talk with each other. Most of the time she was in that special room Lena build while I was doing some tests on her. So it's not really the best way for that” Michelle said and closed her eyes for a moment, before she looked out at the space again.

“Michelle, just do it. Just ask her. You deserve to be happy again. And I bet Syllya would be okay with that too” Michelle looked back at her sister again and smiled short at her sisters words. She said nothing to that and kissed her sisters temple. Michelle doesn't even know, what she should say about that.

“Michelle?” Kara said and pointed out of one of the windows. Michelle followed her sisters view and smiled short.

“It seems like we just arrived” Kara whispered in a soft voice while she was looking out. It looked so familiar to the young Kryptonian, but she couldn't say why. But before she could asked Michelle why it felt so familiar, something hit the spaceship and both of them were looking at each other.

“Hadn't J'onn said something about a shield or so?”

“Yes” Kara said and looked around fast, before she found the right button and hit it. It took a while, before the ship transformed from the outside and the fire stopped. From that, the Zor-El sister's knew, that someone was living on that rock, which was floating in the space.

 

 

After a rough landing, both of them got out of the spaceship and looked around, while Kara made sure, that no one could see the ship. It was the last thing they wanted, that someone would find it and they wouldn't come back home than.

“Do you can hear something?”

“There is nothing I can't even fly” the young hero sighed and Michelle run her fingers through her hair. She already knew it, when they arrived here. They where to far away from the sun who gave them their powers.

“Let's go and look if we can find what we are here for” Michelle said and got something out of her pocket. Kara looked at her, before she noticed, that it was something from Winn. It located the similar stone like the Harun-El. Together they left the forest they landed in and looked around for any danger. It took them a few minutes and they arrived in a little town. Kara didn't really fell comfortable and covered her crest, while they both were looking around. Everywhere was someone to see. They looked like normal human beings, but both of them know, that they were aliens.

“Here” Michelle stole some cloaks and Kara laid one around herself, before they walked through the city and into an other little forest. Michelle had a pretty feeling, that she knew where they are but she was afraid to tell it her sister.

“I think we are here” Kara said, when they stopped in front of a shrine. Kara looked at some engraved words and run her fingers over them. She could read them and was confused. Michelle sensed her confusion and laid her hand on her younger sister's shoulder. Before one of them even could say something about what they just found they heard some voices behind them and turned around. Kara stood in front of Michelle to protect her, it was just her Supergirl character showing right now, and was looking at the few people who were coming to them. It took her a few seconds, before she noticed the woman with the long brown hair in the blue dress with the House of El crest on her dress.

“ _Mom?_ ” Kara whispered and before her mother or her sister could react, Kara run over to her mother and hugged her right.

* * *

 

“How is it even possible? I thought you were dead?” Kara said, while they walked trough the City and she looked around. They told their mother, that they needed some of the Harun-El but her mother just said, that she had to talk with the high council first, so they were on their way to her mothers home. Michelle walked behind them and was thinking about everything she had heard, before they had to leave. Every word their parents have spoke with each other and every word that could help her to figure out, why her mother was still alive and all these other people.

“Your father invented a shield, which protected us with the help of the Harun-El. That's why I can't just give you something of that even when I want too. It's not only my decision to make right now” Alura said, as they arrived and Kara looked around. She was finally back at home. She couldn't believe that. She never thought, that she would see her old home ever again.

“And why we had to leave than?” Michelle asked, after she sat down and laid her hairs over one shoulder. She couldn't believe she left her wife and daughter to die. At least she still thought both of them where dead. They hadn't been in Argo City when all that happened and Michelle exactly knew, that they are in Argo City right now.

“Because your father wasn't sure if it would be working. That's why we send you away. We wanted you both to be alive” Alura said and Michelle just laughed and shook her head.

“Do you even have an idea what we had been trough?” the older sister said, before she got up and run her fingers trough her hair.

“Kara landed in the Phantom Zone for 24 years and arrived 13 years on earth while Kal was already there and left her with a total stranger family who, luckily, took her in and protected her. Now Kara protects the city and everyone who's living there, the whole time thinking that everyone of us was dead, because my pod got knocked up of course as well and I landed in a black hole and five years ago I arrived on a complete other earth. I had luck that one of the guys who's living there is a friend of Kara so I finally found her four month ago” Kara could hear in her sisters voice that she was angry. But not only at their parents, no, she was also angry at herself. Kara knew that.

“And because of all of that I lost my family. When I had knew what father and you were up to I had at least told my wife to go to Argo City so she at least had a chance to survive” Kara could see the tears in her sisters eyes and bit her lip. Kara ever hoped to talk with her mother one day again, even when she knew that this would probably never happen but now her mother was standing in front of her, alive and healthy. But Michelle seemed not that happy about that. Well, Kara could understand her sister a little bit. Alura got up and went to a drawer to get a letter out of it. The older Kryptonian bit her lip, before she took a deep breath and stood in front of her oldest daughter.

“Just a few moments after you both left someone gave me this” Alura hold the latter in front of her daughter and Michelle just laughed, before she shock her head.

“Do you think that will make everything better?!” she got louder and Alura took a deep breath.

“Look at the handwriting” she said and Michelle looked down at the letter. There was her name in Kryptonese and she knew the handwriting. Only one person on Krypton would write her name in that way. For a moment Michelle just looked at the letter, before she got it and left her home. Kara wanted to follow her, but Alura gripped her arm and stopped her youngest daughter.

“Give her some time Kara” Alura said in a soft voice and for a moment Kara closed her eyes, before she nodded. She hated it to see her sister like that, but she also knew, that her mother was right. At moments like that, Michelle needed her time.

“Tell me how you have been all this years” Alura said and got them both something to drink, before she sat down again. Kara hesitated for a moment, before she also sat down and laid her hair over one of her shoulders. She told her mother everything. From the moment she landed on earth, till she met her older sister again. She even told her about Lena and that she was really happy to be with her and never felt so much at home, before she got with Lena. Alura listened to her youngest sister with a soft smile on her lips and was really happy to hear all that. She was happy, that Kara found a family who took her in and protected her. She was happy, that Kara found a woman who loved her for who she was and doesn't cared about her powers.

“Well and since a few weeks we have the problem with Reign, that's why we are here now and...” but before Kara could even finish her sentence she heard the voice of a young girl. Kara looked over to she stairs and was surprised to see a four year old young girl with brown looks and blue eyes. Kara had the feeling, that she was looking at a younger version of her older sister.

“ _U_ _zheiu_ who is that?” the young girl asked sleepy and crawled on Alura's lap. Alura smiled soft and layed her arms around the young girl, while she was looking at her.

“Do you remember that I told you about my to daughters?” Alura asked and the young girl nodded, before she looked at Kara. The young girl laid her head to the side and Kara knew that look on her face. It was the same her sister had, when she was thinking about something. The girl looked back at Alura and the older Kryptonian smiled soft, before she looked over at Kara.

“This is one of my daughters, your _aiahv_ Kara” Kara's brain was working really hard right now and processing just everything that just happened in the last few minutes. Because one thing was clear, when this girl really was the girl who she was thinking of, than her mother really had to explain a lot to her, but especially to Michelle.

* * *

 

After Michelle left her old house, she took a deep breath and went to the little garden in the middle of Argo City. She had always been there, when she needed some time alone. But she was also there with her wife, when both of the tried to get some time alone and without someone wanting something from them every second. When she arrived, she sat down under a tree and leant against it. She looked at the letter in her hand and was biting her lip. She was nervous. She wasn't sure, if she should open that letter. For a few moments she just looked at it, before she opened it with trembling hands. Slowly she unfolded the letter and started to read every single word which was writing on it.

“ _Khap non kuvaium_!” Michelle's voice was trembling, before she ripped the letter in thousand little pieces, before she wiped her tears away. She couldn't believe, that she was such an idiot and got herself fouled around with. After she wrote the letter, she hated the Daxamites even more than before. She never thought that this could be happen, but now she knew, that it could be. All the years she has been told lies. Not only her parents lied to her about project on Krypton, no, even her own wife lied to her and that from the very first meeting. Now she knew, why her wife was so interested in her parent's work and what they were doing all the time. Now she knew, that she never should have trusted someone like her wife. Someone so nice, so fearless, so smart and strong.

“ _Khap nim chai zhehd rrem khap ahvrig zhehd_ ” Michelle hissed and slammed her fist against the tree. She doesn't even care about the pain in her fist or in her heart. Strong she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she got up again and left the little garden and walked into the City again. She needed to distract herself for a while, before she went back to her mother and her sister. She couldn't go like that back to them. They would notice that something was wrong with her and that was something she didn't want to happen.

“ _:zhalish_ ” Michelle heard the voice of a little boy who just run into her. Michelle smiled soft and knelled down to him.

“Everything is okay, little man” Michelle smiled soft and made sure that he didn't hurt himself. The young boy giggled and beamed a smile at Michelle.

“I'm sorry Miss, I tell him every time, that he should not run around over the market. He always run into...” the woman stopped and looked down to Michelle and than at her hand.

“You are bleeding Miss” the woman said and before Michelle even could react, the woman grabbed her hand and took her with her. After a few seconds she stopped and started to clean up Michelle's hand.

“It's really okay, you don't have to do that” Michelle said and wanted to pull her hand away, but the woman looked at her with a look she knew from her mother. She wouldn't come away from here right now. So Michelle sighed and let the older woman do what she wanted to do. The young boy stood next to Michelle and was looking what his mother was doing.

“Have you punched someone in the face?”

“Not directly” Michelle sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel the eyes of the boy and the woman on her and sighed short.

“I got angry at someone and at myself and I hit my fist against a tree” she shrugged with her shoulders and the young boy giggled. Michelle smiled at him and shock her head for a moment. The older woman just rolled her eyes about her son's behaviour and still took care of Michelle's hand.

“You had luck Miss. It could have been worse. It will be okay in a few days” the woman said, after she cleaned everything and made a bandage around Michelle's hand. The Kryptonian nodded and looked at her hand, before she sighed short.

“Thanks Ma'am, but now I should go. I have to talk with my mother” Michelle smiled, before she left and walked back to her home. She wasn't really sure if she should tell her mother and sister about the things she read in the letter or if she should keep it for herself. But one thing was sure, as soon as she would be back on earth, she would kill Mon-El.


	13. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and her mother are talking about the little girl. Michelle is going to lose her control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter for ya all. Please don't forget that English is not my natice language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

Kara was still processing what just happened in front of her. The little girl had called her mother grandma and she herself was named aunt. So it only could give one reason why it was like that. But she doesn't even know why. When she left Krypton she was two years old and now she looks like four. So how is it even possible, that she's only two years older since she saw her the last time? Sure, on Krypton they ageing slower than on earth but not that slow.

“How?” Kara asked than and looked over at her mother and the little girl on her lap. She really looked like her older sister. So it had to be her. It had to be her niece. There was no other option.

“After you and Michelle left, I saw Syllya with her and someone from Daxam. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I went over to talk with her, to tell her, that she should go to Argo City and take Alenia with her. Syllya acted strange and I knew something was wrong. She just gave me the latter I gave Michelle earlier and told me I should leave with Alenia. I never really understood why but I did it, because I knew there wasn't much time left. A few month after everything was settled and we knew it would be save here Alenia got sick and I put her in cryo sleep because we hadn't anything to help her. Two years ago we found a solution and I woke her up again. Since than I'm taking care of her and I told her everything about you both” Alura explained and Kara nodded short and took a deep breath. She knew that her sister would be happy to know that her daughter had survived. Kara bit her lip and looked over at the little girl who smiled at the older one. And before Kara could say anything more, the young girl was sitting in her lap. Kara smiled soft at her and layed her arms around her.

“You look like on the pictures” the young girl giggled and Michelle laughed short.

“I do?” the young hero said and tickled the young girl who started to laugh. Kara also laughed and hugged the young girl. When they still had lived on Krypton, when everything was still fine, she played a lot with her niece and had such a great time with her. Sometimes she even told her some stories her mother and her sister had told her before she went to sleep.

“Mother?” all three of them looked at the door and saw Michelle, who just came back. Kara noticed that she had a bandage on her hand and got worried.

“What happened?” Kara asked, before she sat Alenia next to her and went over to her sister. But before she could even check her sisters hand, the older one pulled it away.

“Nothing important really. It will be okay when we are back on earth. I have to talk with mother” Michelle said and looked over at her mother. She still hadn't noticed the young girl on the couch who was looking over at her with her bright blue eyes and a happy smile on her lips. Kara noticed that her older sister was not the same than before she left to read the letter. Something had happened while she had gone.

“bout what do you want to talk Michelle?” Alura asked and got up as well. Short she caressed her granddaughter's hair, before she stood next to Kara. Michelle run her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

“Can you talk with the high council now? I really need to get back to earth I have to do something there” Michelle said and her mother and sister both noticed, that something was wrong with her.

“Sure I'll go and talk with them. Kara, are you coming with me? They need to know it from one of you, why you need something of the Harun-El” Alura said and looked at her youngest daughter. Kara bit her lip, but nodded than.

“And Michelle?” the older one looked at Kara and raised an eyebrow. She just wanted to leave Argo City and go back to earth. It wasn't her home anymore. Even when she hadn't lived that long on earth. Argo City wasn't the same anymore for her.

“You should talk with her” Kara pointed over at the couch and just now Michelle saw the little girl sitting there and looking at her with those blue eyes who remembered her of her own.

“But...” Michelle couldn't even asked what was on her mind, before her mother and sister just left her alone with the little girl. Michelle took a deep breath and bit her lip, before she went to the girl and sat next to her. She wasn't sure if she should cry now or doing something else. Of course she knew exactly who that little girl was. She would never forget her own daughter.

“ _Jeju_? Why are you crying?” the young girl asked and short Michelle laughed, before she got the young girl on her arms and just hugged her. The young girl giggled and hide her face in her mothers neck while she hugged her back. Michelle thought, after she read the letter, that nothing could make her feel good pretty soon, but holding her daughter in her arms was something she thought never would happen again.

“I'm crying because I'm happy _khuhtiv kir kruvuzh_ ” Michelle whispered and kissed the top of her daughter's hair. Alenia giggled and looked up at her mother with a big smile on her lips. Michelle smiled as well and took a deep breath, before she lent back, while Alenia was still sitting on her lap.

“What did mother told you all?” Michelle asked and played with the little hands of her daughter.

“That you and Kara had to leave, because they weren't sure if Argo City was safe” Michelle nodded and closed her eyes for a moment, before she looked back at her daughter.

“So you know, that Kara and I have to leave soon again, right?” Michelle wasn't sure if she should take Alenia with her. Sure, she was her daughter but right now it was tu dangerous on earth and Michelle doesn't even know if Alenia would have her powers or not.

“I know and I want to come with you” the young girl said and short Michelle laughed. She knew that she would say that. Alenia was like her. When she was in her age she wanted to go everywhere with her parents, even when it was to dangerous for her. She never cared about it as long as she could be with her parents. But this was something different. There was a danger on earth that was to hard to fight. So she really wasn't sure, if she should Alenia take with her or not.

* * *

 

“And?” Kara landed at the D.E.O. and looked at her older sister. She just had to safe some citizen of the town during a fire. There were no sign of Reign but Kara knew that it wouldn't take long, that she would attack them all and would try to kill everyone. Lena was working with the Harun-El to find a way to save Sam from Reign while Mon-El and Imra were helping Kara to fight other aliens in town and to keep the town safe.

“She's still in there and not talking with me. Luckily Maggie is taking care of Alenia. I never thought she would do that, but she's doing a really great job” Alex said and run her fingers through her hair, while the two sisters where on their way to the training room. Kara sighed short and closed her eyes for a moment.

“I don't know what happened in Argo City. She left to read a letter and after that she was totally strange and that even she got Alenia back. I just don't know what happened while she was reading the letter. Michelle doesn't even talk with me about it. She's totally ignoring me and I don't know what to do anymore” Kara sighed and stopped in front of the training room. She had told Alex everything what happened when they where out in space. That they had found a part of Krypton, Argo City, that their mother was still alive and that her sister's daughter was still alive. And now they where back on earth, with a little part of the Harun-El and with Alenia. Alura stayed back on Krypton, but said she would help if they need help.

“When she's not stopping this shit soon I have to go the hard way Kara. She's not controlling her powers right now. When it goes on like that she'll destroy the D.E.O. and I can't let that happen” the agent said and Kara nodded.

“I'll try to talk with her, maybe she'll talk with me now” with these words she entered the room and looked at her sister. Michelle was slamming her fist in some training walls and Kara knew that she need to stop her sister, even when it would be the hard way.

“Michelle?” Kara said carefully and got a step closer to her older sister, but she wasn't reacting. Kara sighed and run her fingers trough her hair, before she got even closer to her.

“Michelle I'm worried, please talk with me” Kara wanted to lay her hand on her sister's shoulder, but before she could even do that or thinking about something else, Michelle grabbed her arm and threw her in the next wall and looked at her with anger in her eyes.

“Leave me alone!!!” she hissed and Kara swallowed. She knew that nothing could hurt her, but that right now not only hurt her heart, but also her back and shoulder hurt. She never knew how it could feel how a bone could break but right now she had the feeling. Slowly she got up and left the room. She knew that it wouldn't help to stay right now.

“It didn't went the way you wanted or?” Alex said and raised an eyebrow. Kara sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

“I don't know what to do anymore Alex. I'm helpless” Kara never felt that way towards her older sister and she was worried. She knew that Alex would use Kryptonite to get control over her sister and to calm her down. But that was something she never wanted. It could hurt her permanently and broke her trust towards Kara. Kara wanted to tell Alex that she should give her older sister some more time, but that she could feel a vibration that shakes the whole building.

“I need to do something Kara if you want me to do or not” Alex was about to insert some Kryptonite in the trainings room, but suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her left and saw Lena next to her.

“Is she still in there?” the youngest Luthor asked and looked with a calm face at Alex. Alex knew, that Lena wanted to come over today. To talk with her about the progress with the Harun-El, but she thought that Lena would come later and not now. Especially now it was a bad timing.

“Yes and I need to stop her” Alex said and looked over at Kara. The young hero looked away and sighed. It was the worst thing they could to do her older sister. But it was the only way to stop her right now.

“I'll talk with her, I think I can calm her down” Lena said and before Kara could stop her girlfriend Lena entered the room and locked the door behind her.

* * *

 

Harder and harder Michelle slammed her fists in the walls. It was, for her, the only way to calm herself. But she was in here since hours and it wasn't really helping. She sensed someone in the room but wasn't caring about the person as long as the person leaves her alone everything was fine for her.

After a while Michelle sacked down on her knees and crawled her hands in the ground. Tears were streaming down her face and a lout scream was leaving her, before she shoot some heat vision in the ground. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and closed her eyes. From the heartbeat she could hear that it was Lena so she should, maybe, control herself right now.

“I don't know what happened Michelle, Kara hasn't told much about Argo City since you both are back. But if you want to talk with me I'm here for you” Lena said in a soft voice and caressed the back of Michelle. The Kryptonian took a deep breath, before she sat down next to Lena and took a deep breath.

“I don't want Kara to know what happened and I know she can hear us” Michelle said and looked over at Lena. The youngest Luthor nodded and got something out of her handbag.

“I don't know if this is working, but we can try it. It's almost like the barrier I used to stop Reign to listen to us and use her x-ray vision” Lena explained and put a little cube on the ground. She pressed the top of it and a few seconds later there was a barrier around them.

“And?” Lena asked and looked at the older one. Michelle took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to hear her sister outside of the room.

“I can't hear anything out there, so I guess she can't hear us as well” Michelle said and took a deep breath again.

“You can start whenever you want to” Lena said in a soft voice and sat next to her. Right now she was happy tat she wasn't wearing a skirt or dress, because in her pants she could sit more comfortable on the ground.

“Promise me, that you wont tell Kara anything about our conversation?”

“Promise Michelle, I wont tell her anything about that” Michelle nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. She needed to stay calm. Especially because Lena was only human and she could hurt or kill her when she would get angry again and lose her control.

“My mother gave me a letter from my wife and I left the house to be alone while I was reading the letter. It took me a while before I started reading it and now I wish I wouldn't have done it. Syllya had written that she played with me from the first time we saw each other. She only married me, to get close to the House of El, to know what my parents were working on and to know if she could use something for her own planet. She came to Krypton when she was 15, short after that we met and I really liked her and gosh I really loved her. But well, she also wrote that it was her work that Krypton died and that she made everything work so it would die” Michelle took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, before she continued “She was from Daxam Lena, she never was one of us, she never belonged to Krypton. She was one of the slave owners who never cared about anything expect for themselves. But the worst part is, that she's the older sister of that idiot named Mon-El. That means she was the princess of Daxam and only came to our planet to marry one out of the House of El to get control in the future. It was all made fake, her love towards me just everything. She played with me and with my family and I was so stupid to fall for that.

And you want to know what she wrote as well? She said she never loved our daughter because she is half Kryptonian and in her eyes not perfect, that's why she left her on Krypton to die, she would have even left me, if I haven't left to be with Kara.

* * *

 

Kara walked up and down nervously and tried to hear if she could hear what her sister and her girlfriend were talking about, but she couldn't hear anything. Not even their heartbeats. Alex forbid her to just kick in the door and destroying something from the D.E.O. so Kara just walked up and down and tried to calm herself down. But it wasn't really easy for the young Kryptonian.

“Kara, stop walking up and down, when you still doing that I can renew the hallway” Alex layed her hand on her sisters shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

“Ho can you stay so calm? Lena is only human. Michelle almost broke my rips and you know that I can't broke any bone. So what if...” but before Kara could end her sentence, the door opened and both of them left the room. Kara directly hugged her girlfriend and took a deep breath while she hid her face in her girlfriend's neck. Lena laughed short and layed her arms around the young hero.

“And I thought something happened to you” Kara whispered, before she let off of Lena. The young CEP raised an eyebrow and looked in the blue eyes of her girlfriend.

“Do you really think, that Michelle would hurt me?” Lena asked and Kara looked away. Sure she shouldn't have had such thoughts, but she was worried. Her sister went wild for the past few days and so it was clear, that she was worried, when her human girlfriend went in to a room with a Kryptonian who had no control of herself anymore.

“Is everything okay again?” Alex asked than and looked over at Michelle. The Kryptonian shrugged her shoulders and made herself a ponytail, before she put her glasses back on.

“We should better work on the way to save Sam. I'll pick up Alenia and than I'll go to stay with Ruby” and with these words Michelle was gone and left the three of them behind. Kara just looked after her sister, before she looked back at Lena.

“What did she told you?” Kara asked, but Lena shook her head.

“I promised her not to tell you about that. And before you say anything else, Michelle will tell you about it, when she's ready. Give her her time, she needs it, trust me about that. And now you and Alex should find Reign, I'll go back to L-Corp and work with the Harun-El, I'm almost there and as soon as we have Reign, we can safe Sam and get her back” Lena smiled soft and again Kara sighed, before she nodded.

“Okay” the blonde whispered and kissed Lena soft, before the CEO left again. Kara was curious. She wanted to know what just happened between her girlfriend and her sister, but she knew that Lena was right. She should gave her sister some time alone. She would tell her about it, when she was ready. At least, Kara hopped that.


	14. The truth is out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finds out who her mother really is. Kara finds out why her sister is so angry at Mon-El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Please don't forget, that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

After Michelle picked Alenia up from Maggie's and Alex' place, she was on her way to Ruby. The young girl was at a hidden place, so Reign wouldn't find her. It was far outside the town, but at least the young girl would be safe there. It took her a while, before she arrived, but when she did, there as nothing expect for a wild field. She opened a little silver box near the field and gave some numbers in, before a big mansion was shown.

“No matter how insane Lex went, he knew what he was doing” Michelle said, while she had her sleeping daughter on her arms. She entered the mansion and looked around a bit. She had been here twice now, but every time it felt different. She had the feeling, that Lex and Lillian where still present in this mansion. Well, there was a big painting hanging in the main hall of Lillian, so maybe that explained it.

“Ruby?” Michelle said, while she was walking trough the mansion and looking for the young girl.

“I'm here” Ruby came out of a room and smiled at the older one.

“Who's that?” she asked and looked to the young girl on Michelle's arms. The Kryptonian looked at her her daughter and smiled soft, before she went with Ruby in the living room and layed her daughter on the couch ,so she could still sleep.

“She's my daughter, her name is Alenia” Michelle said, after she layed a blanket over the her and looked at Ruby. The young girl just looked at Michelle and than to her daughter. Her mother told her, that the family of Michelle died during a fire and now there was her daughter, so it was clear, that Ruby was confused.

“How are you doing?” Michelle asked, after she layed her phone on the coffee-table and went with Ruby into the kitchen to get something to drink and eat. They planned to watch some movies and for that they needed some Snacks. And Michelle was hungry, really hungry. After she went crazy at the D.E.O. and used all her powers, she needed something to eat to feel better.

“I don't know, I miss my Mom” Ruby sighed and got some drinks out of the fridge. Michelle bit her lip short and took a deep breath.

“Supergirl and her friends will find a way to save her Ruby. I was with her today and she's fine. But it needs some time” Michelle hated it, that she had to lie to the young girl, but Sam asked everyone to keep it a secret towards Ruby, that she was Reign, so Michelle was doing it, even when she hates it.

“And what if not?”

“They will Ruby, don't worry, soon you'll be with your Mom again” Michelle smiled soft and both of them went back to the living room and Ruby turned on a movie, she wanted to watch. Michelle sat down next to her daughter and ate her sandwiches, while she was watching the movie with the other girl. Sure she was happy, that she had her daughter back again, but she was afraid too. Here on earth Alenia would have powers and no one could say, when she would get them. It could be in a few years or in a few days. No one knows that. Kara told her, that Kal didn't get them until he was twelve, so Michelle hopped it would be the same with Alenia. But every Kryptonian was different so of course she would stay worried, until she knew when she would get her powers.

 

 

“I'll bring the plates away, you can look for a new movie” Michelle smiled, after got up and left to the kitchen. They had watched one movie already and wanted to watch some more now. After Michelle left, Ruby looked after her, before she got the phone of the older one. Ruby knew, that this was wrong, but she wanted to hear her mothers voice. So she used the password of Michelle's phone and searched for her mother's number, before she called her. It took a while, but than only the voice mail went on. Ruby sighed and layed the phone back on the coffee-table and sat back on her place on the couch. She looked over at the little girl, who was still sleeping. She always wanted a little sister or brother and now she hopped, when her mother was healthy again, that her and Michelle would still be friends, so she could have some time with the little girl and play sometimes with her or take care of her.

“Who did you call?” Michelle asked when she came back and got her phone.

“Mom” Ruby said and Michelle took a deep breath, before she put her phone in the back pocket of her pants and got her daughter on her arms.

“You shouldn't have done that Ruby”

“But I wanted to hear her voice, I miss her” Ruby sounded sad and Michelle bit her lip. But before she could tell her, why it was to dangerous for her, to call her mother, there was an explosion outside of the mansion.

“What was that?”

“Reign, when you called your mother, she heard that and now she is here” Michelle said, and both of them run down the hall and down the stairs to the panic room, Lena told them about. It took Michelle a moment, before she could open the door and she could hear the steps of Reign's boots. She was close and ready to kill Ruby.

“Why is she after me?” Ruby asked, when the doors closed behind them and they went far back in the room to hide. Michelle knew she could protect Ruby. She was a Kryptonian after all. But when she would do that, Ruby would know, who her sister really is.

“That is not important right now Ruby, just stay behind me, I'll protect you, both of you” Alenia was still sleeping and Michelle gave her to Ruby, so she could hold the four year old. Michelle couldn't understand, why her daughter would still sleeping, but even when she was a year old she had a really deep sleep and it seemed like, that she still had it.

“I promised your mother to protect you and I will protect you okay?” Michelle knelled down in front of Ruby and smiled soft at her. The teenager nodded short and took a deep breath. She was afraid. Really afraid. She wanted to be with her mother now. Wanted to be in her arms, to be hold by her. Fall asleep with her on the couch while watching a movie. She just wanted to have her normal life back.

“Give me the girl!” there was the dangerous voice of Reign and Michelle got up, standing protectively in front of Ruby and Alenia.

“You only will get her over my dead body” Michelle hissed and took her glasses off. She knew it was the only way to protect them both, so she would go that way. No matter what J'onn, Kara or anyone else would say. The safety of the two girls was more important that Kara's secret.

“It will be a pleasure to kill you” Reign laughed and used her heat vision, but Michelle was fast enough and sidestepped, before she run towards Reign and hit her hard in the chest, so the other Kryptonian flew into the next wall. Ruby just looked at Michelle and swallowed. She had seen that punch. It was like one of Supergirl's punches. But she knew, that Michelle couldn't be Supergirl. When they went out for lunch, Supergirl was saving the town, so it was clear, that Michelle wasn't her. But why was she as strong as the hero?

“So there's an other one of you” Reign, got up and laughed short. But before she was about to fight against the brunette one, Supergirl and an other guy appeared and stood protectively in front of Michelle and the two girls.

“You came” Michelle whispered and looked at her sister.

“Lena said an alarm went on, so I came here as fast as possible. Now go to Alenia and Ruby. I'll handle Reign” Supergirl smirked and before Michelle could say anything else, Reign and Supergirl fought against each other. This time, it seemed like the hero had a chance against the villain.

“Mom?” Michelle heard Ruby's voice and looked over at the fight. Mon-El hit the villain so hard, that her mask fell down and Sam's face was shown. Mon-El hit had used some Kryptonite and Reign was so weak right now, that they had a chance to hold her down. But that was something Michelle wasn't interested in right now. Ruby shouldn't have seen her mother like that.

“Supergirl, bring her away! Now!” Michelle said in a loud voice and the hero looked over at her older sister, before she looked at Ruby. Kara nodded and before someone could say anything, her and Mon-El were gone and Michelle was alone with Ruby and Alenia again. Now she had to explain a lot to the young teenager.

* * *

 

 

After twenty minutes or so, Michelle, Ruby and Alenia arrived at the D.E.O. after Alex had picked them up at the mansion. Ruby was still shocked about that what just happened there. First Michelle seemed to be as strong as Supergirl and than her mother was the woman who wanted to kill her and everyone else on this planet.

“Ruby?” Michelle looked at the younger one, after they were in a quiet room, while Alenia was with Alex. Alex told Michelle to do some test on her daughter, to make sure, she was really okay. For Michelle it was okay, so she left her daughter with the agent.

“I don't want to talk right now” Ruby said, layed down on the couch and pulled the blanket over herself. Michelle took a deep breath, before she sat on armrest and caressed the air of the girl.

“I know this was a shock for you Ruby, I really know that. But Lena and I working on a way to help your Mom and we are really close to it. Just trust me, okay?” Michelle was speaking in a soft and calming voice and hoped, that Ruby was talking with her. At least a little bit. And when it was about the fact, that she showed her powers and not about what she saw with her mother.

“Are you really Kara's sister?” Ruby asked than and short Michelle laughed, before she got up. She wanted to go to L-Corp to help Lena with the rest so they could help Sam fast, before Reign would break out again.

“Yes, I am Kara's sister. And I know that you are a really smart girl and can count one and one together. But please promise me, that you won't tell anyone about that. I shouldn't have shown who I really am, but I needed to protect you and my daughter Ruby, that's why I have done it and I would do it again. Can you promise me, that you won't tell anyone about that?” Ruby sat up and run her fingers trough her hair and nodded.

“Promise Michelle, I won't tell anyone about that” the younger one smiled and Michelle smiled as well.

“I'll go now, when you need something, Alex is here and she'll help you”

“And you think it will really help what you two are doing and everything will be like before?”

Promise Ruby, everything will be like before” Michelle kissed the top of Ruby's hair, before she left the room and the D.E.O. to go as fast as possible to L-Corp, to finally help Sam and end the power of Reign.

* * *

 

“How long Lena?” Kara was nervous, really nervous. Reign was about to break out of the little room pretty soon and the young hero doesn't know if she could stop her again. Sure, Mon-El was here as well, but they had luck the last time. And now Reign was really angry. Really, really angry. And Kara knew what an angry Kryptonian could do.

“Almost ready” Lena said while she was working with the Harun-El. Michelle and her found a way to make it fluid, so they could inject the Harun-El into Reign's system. It was the only chance for them to help Sam. If this wouldn't work, there was no other way than to kill her and that was something, no one of them wanted to to.

“I don't know how long...” but before Kara could end her sentence, Reign broke out of the room and hit her so hard, that the Kryptonian was flying right into the next wall. Lena looked at Kara, before she worked on again. She was almost ready and now she couldn't stop. She needed to finish it. And she knew, that Kara and Mon-El would stop Reign from hurting her, even when she noticed, that Mon-El wasn't using his full power. Or he was really so weak like it looked right now.

“Lena, we don't have much time!” Kara was fighting really hard against Reign, but right now, she was laying under her and Reign tried to kill her. She could see it in her eyes. It wasn't Sam anymore. This was someone different. Not the funny friend she had made trough Lena. Not the loving mother of a young teenage girl. No, this was a killer, a dangerous and brutal killer.

“Here!” Lena throws a syringe with the fluid Harun-El in it over to Mon-El, so he could help Kara and stop Reign from killing her. But before he could inject it into Reign, he was thrown against the next wall and cough for a moment.

“Sure you wouldn't do it” a voice was to hear and before Mon-El could react, Michelle got the syringe, stepped over to Reign, hold her arm and injected it into her neck. Kara crawled away under her in that moment and it took less than a few seconds, before Sam was laying in front of them all naked. Kara acted fast and knelled down next to her and laid her cape over her.

“Sam? Is everything okay with you?” Lena asked, after she stood next to Michelle and looked down at her best friend.

“Do you have some painkillers?” the CFO asked and short Lena laughed, before she got a blanket and helped her best friend up, so she could get dressed and they could leave to the D.E.O. so Alex could do a check up of Sam.

“I'm leaving”

“Why?” Kara was surprised and looked at her sister. She thought they would go together and talk about what happened on Argo City.

“Because I can't stay with the prince of Daxam any longer in one room” Michelle hissed and looked over at the Daxamite. He looked confused but Michelle knew, that he was just acting. Acting like his sister, her wife.

“What has done?” Kara had hoped at least, that she would like him a little bit, even when he was from Daxam. He had changed and wasn't like before, when he came on earth the first time.

“What he had done?” Michelle laughed and took a deep breath “It's his and his family's fault, that Krypton died Kara! Syllya is his older sister, she was from Daxam. She played with me all the years. She married me so she could use our technology to help her planet, to make them stronger, so they could kill us, but at the end, she killed our home and thousands of our kind. And you want to hear something _funny_ too? She left Krypton just after us and if mother wouldn't have found Alenia, she would be really dead because Syllya hated her, she hated me, she hated you, she hated my daughter and everyone of us.

Her and her whole family are the worst and I can't believe, that _Mon-El, prince of Daxam,_ is here on earth and playing like he's a damn hero. He's nothing. He's not a hero, he's a fucking jerk, _kuvaium_ a slave-owner and nothing more!” and before Mon-El or Kara could even react, Michelle grabbed him and trough him in the next wall, before she hit her fist in his face. She was angry, really angry. And she doesn't really care, what her sister was thinking right now.

“Michelle!” Kara hold her sister's arm and pulled her away from her ex-boyfriend. Mon-El hold his chin and knew, that he had luck that Kara was there. Michelle would have killed him and he knew that.

“I can understand you, that you hate all the Daxamites, but Mon-El is not Syllya” Kara said in a calm voice and looked at her sister. Michelle just laughed and shook her head, before she stepped away from her sister.

“You have no idea. You only trust him, because you fucked him” Michelle hissed and before Kara could process what her sister just had said, she was gone. The young hero took a deep breath, before she helped Mon-El up and run her fingers trough her hair.

“I'm sorry”

“You don't have to be Kara. I should apologize to you. I knew what my sister had done back than. I knew everything of that. I mean it was kind of my idea, that she should fly to Krypton and marry one of the House of El. And to be honest? I would probably do the same thing again to save my planet and home”

* * *

 

Angry Michelle arrived at the D.E.O. and was about to go back to the training room to punch some walls and her anger away. She was so angry, she could kill someone. _Really_ kill someone. But before she could even leave the main hall, J'onn stopped her.

“What?” the Kryptonian hissed and looked angry at the Martian. J'onn looked calm at her and ignored how she just talked with her. He knew, that it wouldn't help to get angry at her right now. And he also knew, that it is no fun to fight with an angry Kryptonian.

“Miss Arias asked for you” he said in a calm voice and let off of her arm. Michelle took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She totally forgot, that Sam was here and that she wanted to see look after her.

“Where is she?”

“At the med station” J'onn said in a soft voice and there as a short nod of Michelle, before she left. J'onn looked after her and shook his head. He knew, that she could be trouble, but it seems, that at least, she got herself a little bit under control.

 

When Michelle arrived at the med station, she saw Lena and Alex talking with Sam, while Ruby was sitting on the other bed in the med station and playing a little bit with Alenia. Michelle had a soft smile on her lips and run her fingers trough her hair, before she entered the room.

“Where is Kara?” Lena asked, when her and Lena walked towards Michelle.

“Probably with that _kuvaium_ of a Daxamite” Michelle said and Alex raised an eyebrow. She knew what that word meant and she also knew, that Kara used it as a mean word in her language. But to be honest, idiot wasn't that kind of a bad word, but well, Alex knew, that something had to be wrong.

“You can tell her if you want” Michelle said while she looked over at Alex and short the CEO nodded, before her and Alex left the room, but not only to call out for Ruby and Alenia, so Michelle and Alex had some time alone. Michelle looked after them and walked over to Sam, who had a soft smile on her lips.

“Hey” Michelle smiled and layed her hair about one shoulder. Sam smiled and pointed Michelle to sit next to her on the bed. For a moment the Kryptonian hesitated, before she sat down next to her.

“Thanks for everything. Ruby had told me what happened at the mansion” Michelle nodded and took a deep breath.

“At least she confirmed, that I hadn't dreamed those things”

“What things?” Michelle asked and Sam laughed, before she layed back a bit. She was tired, but she wanted to talk with the taller one.

“For example one time, when I was in Lena's lap and you lay me into bed, I thought I dreamed that you flew us up from the ground. Or the other time, when you floated while you were sleeping” now Michelle was laughing as well and took a deep breath.

“But don't worry, Ruby and I are already signed the contract of the D.E.O. for that cases and I would never tell anyone about that. I know how hard it is for Kara to have a double life and to be honest? I'm happy that you are not doing all that Supergirl stuff” Michelle had a soft smile on her lips and layed back as well, after she layed an arm around the CFO. She had noticed, that Sam was tired and she was tired as well.

“Why?”

“Because I don't know if I could handle all that. I'm already worried enough about the fact, that there is crazy woman outside who's trying to kill you, Kara and your cousin Superman. It would drive me even more crazy, if you would start helping your sister saving the town”

“You don't have to worry about that” Michelle put one of Sam brown locks out of her face, while she as looking in her eyes. She doesn't knew her that long, but that feeling, which she had, every time she was around her was a feeling that she knew, even when she never thought she would feel like that again. The Kryptonian bit her lip and still was looking in Sam's eyes.

“Thanks for everything”

“Always” Michelle whispered, before she fell the soft lips of Sam on her own.

 


	15. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara apologize to Michelle. Kara finds out something new about Lena and is having an emergency talk with Michelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Please don't forget that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

“How long do you want me to stay here? I know that you are at home and when you don't open the door in the next two minutes I'll use my key” Lena was standing since ten minutes in front of Kara's apartment door and was waiting, that the older one opened the door. Normally Lena would have used her key already or would have gone, but she was worried about her girlfriend. Michelle told her what happened at her lab and after she was ready with checking up on Sam and talking with Alex for a while, she went to Kara's place, because she hadn't shown up at the D.E.O. and everyone was worried.

“Kara, please” Lena whispered and layed her hand on the door. Finally she let someone in and was trying her best to be a good girlfriend but Kara made it really hard for her. She bit her lip for a moment and thought again if it was a good idea, before she got her key and was about to open the door. But before she could do that, Kara was standing in front of her, wearing one of Lena's MIT sweatshirts, a baggy shorts and her hair looked like mess. But Kara herself doesn't look any better. Lena knew that she wasn't feeling pretty well right now.

“Hey” the young hero whispered and stepped by side, so Lena could enter the apartment. Lena took off her coat, before she hung it up and took her heels off as well.

“What happened?” she asked, even when she already knew what happened in her lab, but she wanted to hear it from Kara. Together they sad down on the couch and Kara grabbed one of the pillows to cuddle with. Lena had only seen her once like that. Short after Mon-El left earth and the young reporter was down.

“Mon-El is an asshole” Kara mumbled and cuddled the pillow even harder.

“So he knew it?” Lena asked and with that question Kara knew, that Michelle had told Lena already what happened on Krypton and what was standing in the letter, which Michelle got from her wife.

“He knew everything what Syllya had done. He even it was kind of his idea that she should do that and that he would do that again. I thought he was different than his people, but I was wrong, I was so, so wrong about him” Kara got tears in her eyes and Lena did the only thing, she knew she could do right now. She pulled Kara close to her and hold her in her arms. The Kryptonian crawled her hands in Lena's dress and started to cry.

“And Michelle doesn't even talk with me anymore. She is pretty sure that I'm standing behind Mon-El. I even tried to call her, but she doesn't answer”

“You know Kara, Michelle, like you as well, had went trough a lot. She lost her home and thought her parents would be dead and even you would be dead. Than both of you found out that a little part, Argo City, is still there and that your mother is still alive. But than Michelle got the letter from her wife and find out that her wife lied all the ears, that she only married her to get close to your family and that she never wanted her daughter and even would have left her to die.

She's only five years on earth, and just a three month now on this earth, so of course it is all a little bit to much for her. And than that with Mon-El. It's just to much for her right now. Give her some time. She'll come to you and talk with you about everything” Lena run her fingers trough the soft hair of her girlfriend, while she was holding her close to herself. Kara took a deep breath and scooted away a bit from the younger one and dried her tears.

“Is she still at the D.E.O.?” Kara asked and Lena nodded.

“You want me to drive you there?”

“Would you do that for me?”

“Of course darling” Lena smiled soft and even Kara smiled short, before she went into her room to get changed into her super suite. After a few minutes, Kara took her time this time, both of them left her apartment and were on their way back to the D.E.O. so Kara could talk with her older sister.

* * *

 

“I should go now, Ruby has to go to school tomorrow and I think Alenia is hungry again” Michelle laughed short, after she got up and stretched short. Sam bit her lip but nodded short.

“You'll come tomorrow?”

“Of course Sam. Alex still need to do some test on Alenia and I'll bring you some of your clothes, so you can get change, before you can leave her” Michelle had a soft smile on her lips, which Sam returned and hold her hand.

“And as soon as I'm out here, we both go out on a date”

“Are we?”

“Mhm” Sam had a grin on her face and Michelle had to laugh, before she leant down and kissed her soft. Both of them had a soft smile on their lips and enjoyed this little moment of privacy. But after a short moment, Michelle parted away and turned around. She looked at her sister and Lena, who where standing at the door of the med station. Of course Michelle heard them, before they even arrived at the med station, but she doesn't really cared about that right now.

“Can we talk? Alone?” Kara asked, while she fumbled with her hands, the young hero was nervous and afraid how her sister could react. Michelle thought a little moment, before she nodded and left the room with her sister. Short she looked back at Sam, who was talking with Lena and had a wild smile on her face. Also her lips crossed a little smile, before she looked at her younger sister and the smile disappeared.

“So you and Sam?” Kara asked while she leant against the wall and looked at her older sister. Kara knew, that Michelle was angry at her. She knew that and she was afraid, that she would never talk with her again. And that was something that she not wanted. She just got her sister back and wanted to keep her in her life. So she would do anything to keep her older sister in her life.

“It seems like that” Michelle shrugged her shoulders, while she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Why you wanted to talk with me?”

“I wanted to apologize” now Michelle raised an eyebrow and was a little bit confused. She thought that Kara would tell her that she should give Mon-El a chance and that he had changed or anything like that. But she definitely not thought that her sister would apologize to her.

“After you left Mon-El told me, that he knew about everything what happened back than, that it even was his plan that Syllya should do that and all that. He even told me, that he would do it again, if he would get the opportunity for that” Kara run her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

“All Daxamites are the same” Michelle said in a cold voice and Kara bit her lip. She had loved him, even when it was not the same way she loved Lena. She loved him because she wasn't alone. She had someone by her side who had gone trough the same. But now she knew that he probably just played with her like his sister played with her older sister.

“I hope he'll leave soon again”

“I'll talk with J'onn and the others I don't want him around any longer as well” Michelle nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. She was tired and she hadn't slept that much next to Sam. Maybe a hour or so. And now she just wanted to leave, drive to Sam's place, cook some dinner and than go to sleep. Nothing more. That was all she wanted to do right now.

* * *

 

Tired Kara fell in her bed and closed her eyes. She doesn't even had the power to get out of her suit. After she had talked with her Michelle, there was an alien attack in the middle in the down and Kara had to help the agents to fight it. After that she had to get herself checked from Alex, before she could fly home. And now she just wanted to sleep, ignoring the fact, that the suit was really uncomfortable.

“We really could use some rules” Kara opened her eyes and looked at Lena who was already ready for bed. She was wearing one of Kara's shirts, a pj pant and her glasses, while her hair were hanging lose over her shoulders.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, while she just looked at her girlfriend. Since they were together, it was totally normal, that Lena slept at Kara's place. No one wanted to be alone over night and for Lena, Kara's apartment felt more like home. Her own apartment was cold and without the feeling of home, but Kara's? Kara's was home. Kara herself was home.

“Your suit is dirty, you smell like hell and you get the bed dirty and I just changed the sheets” Lena crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised one eyebrow, while she was looking at Kara. The young hero sighed, before she hovered up from the bed, before she was standing in front of Lena.

“Take a shower and than come to bed. You need some sleep. You had a hard day darling” Kara nodded, before she gave her a soft kiss and went in to the bathroom. With a soft smile Lena looked after her girlfriend, before she sat down on her side of the bed and got her book she was currently reading. It took Kara just five minutes, before she was ready and layed ext to Lena in her bed. She layed her head on Lena's lap and closed her eyes. She was really tired, but wanted to enjoy this moment, with her girlfriend. Finally Reign was gone and Kara don't had to worry about the city or the world anymore. Well, at least not that much anymore. After a long time, it was the first time, that they had some time together now and Kara was really happy about that. She really thought, that she would never get those times again. She had so much stress, she couldn't count it anymore.

First there was the sudden arrival of her ex Mon-El and his wife Imra. Than the Worldkiller cam. Kara tried to save the town, while Lena tried to save Sam. And of course her sister who came back into her life, and her mother and her niece. All this years Kara thought they were dead and now she got them back. All three of them. Sure, she still missed her father, but she was happy, to have the other three back in her life.

“Everything okay darling?” Lena asked, while she was caressing the hair of Kara.

“Yes, I just enjoy this moment with you” Kara smiled, before she looked up at the younger one. Lena had a soft smile on her lips, before she leant down and kissed the older one. With a happy smile on her lips, Kara returned the kiss and layed her hand on Lena's cheek.

“And now let's get some sleep, you had a rough day and I guess you have to write a long article tomorrow” Kara laughed and shook her head for a moment, before she layed back and opened her arms for Lena. The CEO smiled, layed the book and her glasses away, before she cuddled herself into Kara's arms. With a smile on their faces, both of them fell into a peaceful and happy sleep.

 

 

At the next morning, Kara was already awake and standing in the kitchen to make breakfast. Sure, the only thing she could do were pancakes, but at least it was something. While she was preparing the breakfast, she as listening to some music and was dancing. Since a long time, she was really happy and in peace. The world was safe and her relationship was working pretty good. Sure, sometimes there were some things that could be better, but she was happy with Lena and nothing could change that. With one ear she was listening to Lena's heartbeat to know when the CEO was awake, so she could start brewing the coffee. Kara knew, that Lena need some coffee in the morning. Without coffee, her girlfriend wouldn't be in a good mood the whole day.

When Kara noticed, that Lena's heartbeat was faster now, she knew that she was awake and started the coffee machine. But after that, she just stopped moving. There was an other sound an other beat that she could hear. Quiet but fast thud-thump _thud-thump thud-thump thud-thump_. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on that noise and were it was coming from. It took her a moment, before she could located it and when she did, she swallowed. She knew exactly what that meant.

“Kara?” the young hero was straddled and opened her eyes, before she was looking at Lena.

“Everything okay?” Lena asked, after she got her coffee and sat down on the kitchen bar to start eating her breakfast.

“Uhm...” Kara bit her lip and was looking at the coffee in Lena's hand. She reacted fast and took it away from her.

“Hey!” the CEO protested, but Kara shook her head.

“It's not the best I made to be honest, I make you a tea” Kara smiled, before she got a new cup and made Lena a tea. The CEO sighed and started to eat her pancakes. She knew that Kara could act strange sometimes, but that was something new, even for Kara. Sure, she just took away her coffee, but normally she would brew some new and not making a tea for her. But Lena wasn't really in a mood to fight right now, so she let her act like that. She could get herself a coffee later, when she was on her way to L-Corp, after they had left the D.E.O. Kara wanted to visit Sam and Lena as well, so she called Jess that she would handle all her appointments today.

“Is everything okay Kara? You are acting strange” Lena said, while she ate her pancakes. Kara hadn't even touched hers and that was sign that something was wrong with the Kryptonian.

“Everything is fine, really” Kara gave her a kiss on the cheek, before she sat down next to Lena, after the tea was ready and she started to eat her pancakes as well. Lena raised an eyebrow, before she finished eating and drank her tea. At least some caffeine, even when it wasn't much.

* * *

 

“Michelle?” Kara went directly to the med station and was looking for her sister. It took her just a few minutes, before she had found her. Michelle was, together with Ruby and Alenia, by Sam to visit her. But when she saw her mother, she blinked a few times.

“Mom? What hare you doing here?” she asked and hugged her mother. Alura smiled and hugged her back, before she stepped back a bit and run her fingers trough her hair.

“I wanted to see if everything was okay and I need to talk with Lena because of the Harun-El. We can't leave it here on earth, so I wanted to take it back with me” Kara nodded and looked over at her girlfriend who was talking with Alex about something.

“You can talk with her as much as you want, I need to talk with Michelle” and before someone could say anything, Kara grabbed her sisters arm and pulled her out of the med station.

“Is everything okay?” Michelle asked and looked worried at the younger one. She knew her like that. The last time she was acting like that Kara had been twelve or so. She had done something stupid and needed her sisters help to cover it up from their parents.

“I...I don't know” Kara whispered and walked up and down. Michelle took a deep breath, before hold her sisters arms and looked in her eyes.

“Tell me what is wrong Kara? Why are you acting like that?”

“Close your eyes and just listen” Kara said and short Michelle sighed, before she did what Kara told her to do. Michelle closed her eyes and listened. She could hear everyone’s heartbeats but there was something she hadn't heard until now. It took her just a few seconds to know what that meant.

“So the experiment went wrong in more than just way” Michelle said in a calm voice after she opened her eyes and looked at her sister. Kara just looked at her sister and doesn't even know, what she should say or do right now.

“Does Lena know?”

No I don't know what I should tell her. I mean, we are just six month together now Michelle and since three month she knows who I am and now she is pregnant with a baby who''s half of an alien” Kara groans and let her head fall back, before she closed her eyes.

“I'm so screwed” Kara whispered, before she looked back at her sister. Michelle was just smiling, before she hold her arms open to her sister. Fast Kara was in her sister's arms and hid her face in her neck.

“No matter what is going to happen between you two Kara, you need to tell her what is going on. She has every right to know what happened. I mean, she knew what we were doing back than and that we used that kind if technology to create a baby back on Krypton, so maybe she knows it already. I mean, I have read and heard that a woman on earth can feel it when she is pregnant I don't know, you know how Alenia was made, so I really have no idea if it's true that a woman can feel it or not. But you really need to talk with Lena. She has every right to know it” Michelle whispered in a soft voice, while she caressed the back of Kara. The young hero took a deep breath, before she stepped back from her sister and smiled soft.

“Thank you”

“Hey, I'm your older sister, so of course I'm always there for you, no matter what” Michelle looked back at Lena and the others and had a soft smile on her lips. First she wasn't sure if she should stay on this earth or go back to earth 1. But after three month, she knew that she was on the right place to live. A place with her sister, her mother and a daughter. A place with knew friends, like Lena, Alex, Maggie and Winn. A place with a woman like Sam she is slowly really falling in love with. A place, which she could call her new home.

“Let's go back so you...” but before Michelle could end her sentence, there was a loud explosion and the whole D.E.O. went into lockdown.


	16. The only way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some old friends are back and Michelle is going to do something stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Please don't forget, that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistaks or wrong grammer

“What happened?” Kar asked, after she noticed, that the D.E.O. was in Lockdown.

“I don't know, someone is attacking the D.E.O.” Alex said, after she left the med station and went outside. The both sisters looked at each other, before they nodded and looked at Michelle.

“You stay here with the others, we'll make our job” Kara said, before she and Alex were gone. Short Michelle locked after her sister and her adoptive sister, before she went to the others in the med station.

“What is going on?” Lena asked and Michelle knew, that she was worried. Worried because of Kara and that the young hero was in danger. Again.

“Someone seems to attack the D.E.O. Alex and Kara will handle it” Michelle smiled soft, but she was not sure, if her sister could fight the person who just came in the D.E.O. she could hear the heartbeat of three persons and she knew at least two of them. She bit her lip and looked at Lena and the others. She could help her sister, she knew that, but she wasn't sure, if she should do that. Kara was strong, sure, but this person, or better Alien, was stronger.

“Go, I'll take care of them” she heard her mother's voice and looked at her. Short Michelle looked at her daughter, before she nodded and left the room. Everyone looked after her and Alenia was about to follow her, but Alura stopped her granddaughter and took her on her arms.

“You stay here with us Alenia. It's safer here” Alura smiled soft and Alenia was about to pout, but than she nodded and layed her head against her grandmother's shoulder. Alura sat down on the bed, next to Ruby, who seemed to be scared. Just yesterday she saw a fight between two Kryptonians and now she was worried, that something could happen to Kara and also Michelle. And of course she was worried of Alex. She was just human and brought herself always in danger just to protect Kara.

“The Harun-El seemed to help” Alura said suddenly and Lena and Sam looked at the mother of Kara and Michelle. Lena knew, that Alura was here to take the Harun-El back home and for her it was okay, even when she was thinking about to keep a part of it. But it wouldn't be fair if she would do it without Kara's permission.

“Yes, Lena and Michelle found a way to help me and I feel way better now than before. And I wanted to say thank you to you as well, you gave them a part of the Harun-El, so they could help and save me and the earth”

“Not for that Sam, really. I knew how dangerous Reign could be and so it was clear, that I'm helping my daughters, especially, because an innocent woman was involved, and they seem to really like you” Alura smiled soft and Sam smiled as well. She was really lucky, that everything was okay now and as soon as she was out here, she would go out with Michelle. Sure, she doesn't know here that long, but she really likes the taller one. So it was clear, that she was worried that something could happen to Michelle right now. The Kryptonian went into a fight without any training or something like that and Sam knew how hard Kara had to fight sometimes.

“ _Jeju_!” Alenia said loud, after suddenly someone flew into the med station an in the tables which Eliza and Alex had there to make some tests. The table and everything on it flew around and someone was laying between all of that. When everyone looked at the person it took them a few minutes to see that it was Michelle.

“Fuck” the Kryptonian whispered, before she got up and run her fingers trough her hair. She looked over at her mother and all the others and took a deep breath. She saw that Alenia wanted to go to her, but she shook her head.

“Mom? You and Eliza are bringing all of them to Argo City trough the portal. It's to dangerous here” Michelle said in a calm voice, before she got something from the ground and put it into the pocket of her jacket. Lena recognized the little blue and red box and knew exactly what she just got, but she doesn't said a word about that.

“Why?”

“Reign is back, and with her Mon-El and Syllya” all of them just looked at her and seemed to be shocked. No one really thought that Reign would come back, after they got her out of Sam but now it seemed, that she really was back.

“Mom! Now! Michelle said in a loud voice and short Alura blinked a few times, before she nodded and left the med station with everyone. Michelle looked after them, before she left the station as well and went to an other room to get something what she needed to finally kill Reign so she would never come back.

* * *

 

“What is going on here?” Alex asked, after she and Kara arrived at the main hall and went to J'onn.

“Something attacked the D.E.O. so I set up the Lockdown so it can't leave” he explained and short Alex run her fingers trough her short red hair. She thought that she could have at least today a calm and relaxing day, after she would check up Sam again and Alenia as well and than she could go home and spent her day with her fiancée. But no, some alien thought it would be cool to attack the D.E.O and now she had to change her plans.

“And what?” Kara asked and looked at the director of the D.E.O. while she tried to hear where the alien was who attacked them.

“Reign” they heard a voice and all of them turned around to look at Michelle who came over to them.

“How? Sam is upstairs and Reign isn't in her anymore?”

“The Harun-El” Michelle said in a calm voice and Kara swallowed. She hasn't even realized, that someone stole the Harun-El out of Lena's lab.

“It seems that someone stole the Harun-El out of Lena's lab so they could bring her back. I don't know how they did that but it's Reign. I can feel it” Michelle said and looked at her younger sister. Kara took a deep breath and sighed short. That was really not like she had planned her day. Normally she wanted to go to work later, have a lunch dinner with Lena and maybe fight some robbers or an alien, before she went back home to just relax. But now she had to fight against Reign. Again.

“Like always you know an answer” they heard a voice behind them and they turned around. There was Reign and on her left a woman only Kara and Michelle knew. And Michelle would always recognize the blonde woman with her bright green eyes. But both of them thought she would be dead and that she never would see her again. But now, she was standing right next to Reign and was alive.

“How is it even possible, that you are alive?” Michelle asked and looked at the other woman.

“On the same way like you. But only that I got into the future. There I meet Mon-El again and he told me what happened to him here on earth. That earth was poisoned with led after mother just tried to find a new place where we all could live again” the blonde woman, while she smiled at Michelle. Michelle took a deep breath and made her hands to fists. She was angry. Really angry. But also hurt. The woman she loved played the whole time with her and now she was back and tried to make earth her new home.

“Syllya? I haven't found her” there was an other voice and everyone looked at Mon-El who stood next to his sister. The young man was still in his super suite and everyone could tell, that he really felt comfortable in it. Like he felt like a real hero. And he definitely was not a hero. That was clear.

“ _You_ stole the Harun-El” Kara hissed and looked at her ex. She never thought, that he would do something like that. But after he told her, what he did and that it was his plan that Syllya should marry one out of her family, it was clear, that he would something like that and would try to do everything so he could get a new home for all of his kind.

“I just did what was right. And when this is all over we have a new home for our people” Kara was about to attack him, but Michelle stopped her younger sister, while she was still looking at Syllya.

“She's my wife and I guess she's only here to take Alenia, even when she hates her for being half Kryptonian” Michelle said in a calm voice, before she stood in front of her sister and was looking at her wife.

“When you want Alenia or something else, you have to fight me first” Michelle hissed, before she attacked her wife. But before she could even reached her Reign was standing in front of her and hit her so hard, that she was flying directly into the med station. Kara looked after her sister, before she looked at Reign, who was standing in front of Syllya and Mon-El now.

“Finally without that week human side” she smirked and looked at Kara who stood protectively in front of Alex and J'onn. She would do anything to protect both of them. Even when she knew, that J'onn could do it himself. She still was a hero and would protect her friends and family. No matter what.

“You all should leave now or you'll be in big trouble” Kara hissed while her eyes got slowly redder. She would use her heat vision, even when she could hurt Mon-El or her sister's wife. She doesn't cared anymore. They both chooses their path and now Kara would fight them. No matter what. But Reign just laughed and closed her eyes for a moment, before she looked back at Kara.

“There is only one person who could stop me but it seems like she's about to leave” Reign nodded in one direction and the siblings were about to go to there, but before they could even thought about that, someone hid them so hard, that they flew in the next wall. Kara looked to her right and saw Michelle. She knelled down on the ground and had a little sliver box on front of her. Kara knew that box. They used it to poison the atmosphere with led. Bit she doesn't know, why her sister brought it here or how she even got that box.

“Alex!” Michelle threw a little red and blue box towards the agent which she catches. Alex was confused, but she noticed, that something was wrong with Michelle. She was weaker than before and there could be only one reason for that. But the agent was still confused of the little box in her hand.

“What is that?” she asked and looked towards Michelle who took a deep breath. Alex already knew what she wanted to do and the agent knew, that it would be the only change, to get finally rid off of Reign, but she also knew, that it could Kara, her and every other Kryptonian on earth.

“You'll need that to save Kara's live. Lena made it and I helped her a bit with that. You'll notice when you need it, just lay it on her crest than” the Kryptonian said, after she opened the sliver box and got a little bottle, which was glowing green, and put it into the silver box.

“Michelle! No!” Kara screamed after she realized what her sister was up to. But before she could even get close to her, J'onn gripped her arm and stopped her from walking towards her. Now Kara noticed, why her sister was so weak, when she came back and she was afraid. Afraid of loosing her.

“Take care of my little girl” Michelle smiled and looked over at her sister. Kara got tears in her eyes and shook her head.

“This will kill you! Please don't do that I don't want to lose you!” Kara screamed while she totally ignored Reign who fought some agents, who just came to help them. At least Reign was distracted and doesn't even notice what was going on right now.

“It's the only way we have Kara. So please, don't make it harder like it is already” Michelle said in a calm voice, while she was looking in her sisters blue eyes. The Kryptonian knew what would happen when she would push the little button. She knew that it would kill her, but at least she could save the earth from Reign.

“ _Khap zhao rrip kir shed_ ” Michelle had a soft smile on her lips, before she pushed the little button and a green cloud came out of the sliver box.

* * *

 

After everyone went through the portal, Lena, Sam, Eliza and Ruby looked around. It looked like a lab where they arrived, but trough one of the windows they could see a city and they know, they they were on Krypton. Kara and Michelle had told them some things about Krypton, but it was different to hear about it, than to be here.

“Why did Michelle said we should go here?” Eliza looked at Lena who seemed to know more than everyone else here.

“She's going to poison the atmosphere with Kryptonite. And it will be to dangerous for Alura and Alenia, so she said we all should go” the young CEO said and everyone looked at her with disbelieve in their eyes. Lena seemed pretty calm, but on the inside, she was freaking out. She knew what it would do to Kara. She knew that it could kill Kara. But she also knew, that Michelle took some of her invents. A suit which will protect Kara. But Lena wasn't sure it was working or not. So this would be the first real test, the suit would get.

“Why is she going to do that?! It will kill her! Ruby said in a loud voice, while she looked at Lena. She couldn't believe, that Michelle would do something like that. She knew her not that good, but she knew, that Michelle would never do something, that could kill herself or even her sister.

“She's doing it because of Reign. When we went to the portal I saw her and it will kill Reign. She took my suite which I build to protect Kara even more. It will keep the Kryptonite out of Kara's system so she can breath fresh air. But I don't know how long Michelle can handle the poisoned atmosphere without my suite.

“And now we should sit here and do nothing?”

“Ruby, we can't go back right now. It's to dangerous for all of us. And especially for Alura and Alenia” Sam said in a calm voice, before she sad down on the ground and leant against the wall. She would lie if she would say that she wasn't worried. Michelle and Kara were out there and no one could say if they would make it or not. After a long time she finally met someone who she started to really like and who Ruby liked as well and now she doesn't even know if she would see that person alive again.

“Aunt Alura? You are already back?” they turned to one of the doors and were looking at Clark and his girlfriend Louis. Alura knew that they were here, so she wasn't that worried when Lena told her about the Kryptonite. Sure, her two daughters were still in danger, but at least her nephew was safe.

“What happened? And why are Mrs. Danvers and the others are all here?” he asked, after he looked to Lena and the others. He knew, that her cousin was in a relationship with her and it was hard for him to trust her as well. She was still a Luthor and could turn against them all. But he tried his best to trust her as well. Even when he was only doing it for her sister.

“Reign is back and Michelle is doing something really stupid. She's going to poison the atmosphere with Kryptonite, so we went back here, because it's safe for all of us in Argo City right now” Alura explained and the young man nodded. Deep down he wanted to go back to earth and help the two of them, but he also knew, that it could kill him, when he would go back. So it would be the best, when he would stay here as well. So he sat down next to Sam and Louis sat next to him. They wanted to go back to earth, but now they would wait, till everything was save again. Kal-El knew, that Lena would work on it, as soon as she could go back to earth. Even when he doesn't trust the Luthor, that was something, he just knew.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Michelle are fighting with the Kryptonite in their bodys. Lena tries to find a way to clear the atmosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Please don't forget that English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

With shock in her eyes Alex looked over at Michelle who just activated the little silver box, which Lex Luthor invented to kill every Kryptonian on this planet. As soon as the green cloud came out of this box, Reign, Kara and Michelle fell to the ground and all three of them got problems with their breathing. Alex could see that her sister's veins turned green and shoe couldn't move for a second. She knew what would happen to her if they won't find a way to save her. But than she remembered that Michelle had given her something. Alex looked at the blue and red box in her hand and knelled in front of her sister. She layed it on her chest and as soon as she had done it, Kara was in a suit which remembered her of one of the Power Ranger's suits. She shook her head and looked up to J'onn.

“Bring her to Argo City, the air should be clean enough to save her” Alex told her boss and J'onn got Kara on his arms. But before he left, he looked over to Michelle, who just layed there and was breathing heavily.

“And Michelle?”

“I'll take care of her, just bring my sister away from here” J'onn hesitated, before he left his agent alone. Alex looked after them, before she run over to Michelle to check if she was still alive. She knelled next to hear and tried to find her pulse. It took her a moment, before she could feel the heartbeat of the taller one. It was fast, too fast. And her breathing was going slower and slower. She knew that the Kryptonian don't had that much time left to survive what she just had done. Alex looked around and was thinking. All the other agents were gone. J'onn had told them to make sure that nothing was stolen or that any alien was free again. When Alex found Syllya and Mon-El she got angry. It was all their fault that Michelle had to do that. If they wouldn't have bring back Reign, nothing of that would have happened. Suddenly her phone rang and fast Alex got it out of her pocket.

“Danvers? Is everything okay over there? I saw that green cloud over the D.E.O.” she heard her fiancée's voice and Alex took a deep breath, before she looked back at Michelle. Her veins were glowing green and Alex knew, that she was in pain. In deep pain.

“Michelle just had done something stupid to get rid of Reign. But I'm fine. I need to go to Argo City with her and Kara”

“When you need something...”

“I'll call you as soon as possible. I love you”

“I love you too Danvers” with these words they hung up and Alex closed her eyes for a moment. Five minutes. Fie minutes had past since Michelle poisoned the atmosphere with Kryptonite. Again Alex looked over to Syllya and Mon-El who were talking on their language. It was kind of the same than Kryptonese, but still different, so Alex didn't understand them.

“I give you one minute, either you help me or you both go back to the future, because when not I'll kill you” she hissed and looked angry at the both of them. Syllya just laughed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Why should I help a Kryptonian? They are nothing” with these words, the blonde woman was gone. Again Alex took a deep breath and looked over to Mon-El who looked after his sister Alex sensed, that he was thinking if he should help or just go and leave them alone.

“If my sister still means something to you than...” but before Alex could finish her sentence, Mon-El throw something over to her and Alex catches it. She knew what it was. It was her sister's necklace. Her other one. The one she got from her mother and not the one from Michelle.

“I'm sorry, but my sister is right. And it was Michelle's choice to do that. And when it kills her, it's not my problem” with these words Mon-El was gone as well and left Alex alone with a dying Kryptonian. Alex got tears in her eyes, because she doesn't know what to do right now. She was not strong enough to carry Michelle all that way and no one was here to help her with that. Suddenly someone was standing next to them and Alex looked up to the person who was standing in front of her.

“J'onn” Alex whispered and the Martian got Michelle on her arms.

“Kara is safe and now we bring Michelle back to Argo City, we still have some time left” the director said and Alex wiped her tears away, before she got up as well and took a deep breath. With J'onn by her side, they would make it and Michelle would be safe, before everything was to late.

* * *

 

Everyone was sitting in front of the portal waiting. They knew that maybe just ten minutes had past since they arrived in Argo City, but every second felt like a minute for them. And every minute like an hour. Everyone was worried about Kara and Michelle but they knew that they couldn't do anything right now. Suddenly someone came through the portal and as soon as they saw who it was, everyone took a deep breath and got up. J'onn layed Kara on one of the med beds which where in the lab and Lena stood next to her, before she took the helmet of. The young hero was breathing heavily and her veins were green.

“Where is Michelle?” Alura asked, after she looked worried at her youngest daughter.

“Still there. Alex is trying to get her here” the Martian said and took a deep breath. He knew, that Alex wouldn't have chance alone.

“Why you left my other daughter back there?!” Alura got angry and looked at J'onn.

“Don't worry I'll go back. Kara is safe now and I'll bring Michelle and Alex here as well” and with these words J'onn was gone again. Everyone looked after him, before they looked at Kara.

“The air of Argo City should help her system to calm down and that every little bit of the Kryptonite should leave her body” Lena said in a pretty calm voice, before she laid her hand on the crest of the suit she made. She made it to help Supergirl in fights to protect her even more. She did that suit even before she knew Kara was Supergirl. And now that suit saved her life. She pressed a little bit on the crest and the suit went back into the little blue and red box like before. Lena laid it next to Kara and closed her eyes for a moment. Now she was save and it won't take long for her to wake up again.

“We'll bring her to her room. She can rest there” with these words Clark got her cousin on his arms and looked at his aunt.

“You know where it is?”

“I do” he smiled and left with his girlfriend. Lena bit her lip and was thinking about to follow her, but she wasn't sure if she was allowed to do that.

“Go with her. Kara will be happy to see you when she wakes up” Lena looked at Alura who smiled soft at her daughter's girlfriend. A short smile was seen on Lena's lips, before she followed Clarke and Louis.

“Mom? Where is Michelle?” Ruby looked at her mother, who had a sleeping Alenia on her arms. The little fell asleep just a few minutes ago and it was probably the best for her. She shouldn't see her aunt or even her mother like that right.

“Alex and J'onn will be here with her any minute” Sam had her view on the portal and was about to go back any second, but she knew, that it could be dangerous for her as well. But she wanted to go and help Michelle. Deep down she thought it was her fault, that this happened to the taller one, but Sam knew, that it wasn't. Michelle choose it on her own to do something stupid like that. So Sam hasn't to do anything with that.

“There!” Ruby said and just a second later, J'onn and Alex came through the portal with Michelle. J'onn laid her down and Alura checked on her daughter. Michelle's breathing was slow and her heartbeat as well. Alura knew, that it was in the last second that she came here. Any longer, and she would be dead now.

“And?” Sam stood on the other side and looked down at Michelle. She looked bad. Her veins were still glowing green and her breathing was slow. But she knew, that the air of Argo City should save her. At least, she hopped that. She caressed the cheek of the Kryptonian and took a deep breath.

“Any longer and she would be dead. We are not close to the sun, but the air should help her and Kara as well. We'll bring her to her room so she can sleep and rest there” Alura said and run her fingers through her hair. Both of her daughters were close to death and she knew, that she could loose them both if the air of Argo City won't help them to recover. But that was something, she doesn't want to think about right now.

* * *

 

“I just can't sit around and do nothing” Kara crossed her arms in front of her chest, while she was looking at Alex and Sam. All three of them were standing in front of her house in Argo City. Since a week now Kara was in Argo City, because the atmosphere was still poisoned with Kryptonite. And the young reporter really hated it. She wanted to go back to earth and back in her old live. She wanted to save the town again and help everyone. But no, she had to stay here and doing nothing.

“Kara, it's to dangerous on earth. Lena and Brainy are trying to find a way to clear the atmosphere from the Kryptonite. And until it is done, you have to stay here” Alex said in a clam voice, while she looked at the younger one. Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

“I have...”

“No! Lena said the suit can't handle everything at the same time. You can't fight with the suit without getting poisoned again” Alex said in a calm voice, while she looked at the blonde one. Kara huffed and was pouting. But this time it won't help. This time Alex won't let get her want she wanted. Kara was about to say something, when all of them heard a voice behind them. They turned around and looked at Michelle. Before the older one could react, Kara was in her arms and Michelle laughed. Kara hid her face in the crock of Michelle's neck and was about to cry, but she hold back her tears.

“You took your time” Sam smiled and looked at the taller one. The past week Michelle was sleeping and no one could tell, when she was about to wake up. She was more poisoned with the Kryptonite than Kara, so it was sure, that she would need more time to recover. But now it seems like, that she was okay.

“I'm sorry” Michelle laughed and kissed Sam on the cheek.

“Where is Ruby?”

“Even when Reign attacked the D.E.O., my daughter has still go to school” Michelle laughed short, before she looked at Kara who finally let go off of her sister.

“Do that never again” Kara mumbled and wiped some tears away. The younger one was afraid, that she never would talk with her sister again or just hang around with her. The last week, she was by her side as much as possible. Sometimes she was playing with her niece and showed her every place she went with Michelle, when they had time together. Back than Michelle was ten years older than Kara, but she took her time for her younger sister. No matter what. And that was something, Kara really loved about the older one. She was a family person just like her.

“Where is Alenia?”

“With Mom out in the town to get some things for lunch” Kara smiled and run her fingers trough her hair.

“As happy as I am that you are awake again Michelle. I need to go now. Lena and Brainy are working on a way so that you all can go back to earth” Alex hugged her short, before she was gone. Michelle looked after her, before she looked at Sam and Kara again.

“Please don't tell me, that both of you where by my side the whole time”

“And what if?” Kara giggled and Michelle laughed short.

“You both are crazy”

“Maybe, but we lo...” but Sam stopped and bit her lip for a moment “we both care about you, so it's clear that we are doing that” the CFO said and sat down on the bench in front of the house. Michelle smiled and sat next to her. Kara noticed, that both of them needed some time alone and she would give them that time.

“I'll see if I can find Mom and Alenia. They need to know that we are one person more for lunch” Kara smiled, before she kissed her sisters cheek and was gone. Michelle looked after her sister, shook her head, before she leant back and closed her eyes for a moment.

“You know, when I turned on the little sliver box so the Kryptonite would poison the atmosphere, I thought about everything what happened in my life. When Kara was born I was jealous to be honest. I mean, I was already 10, so it was hard for me to see that someone else would get all the attention of our parents. But than I started to love my sister and was really happy to have her. Also the time I met Syllya and everything I went trough with her, even when it was all just a lie from her. The best thing that happened me with her is definitely Alenia and you can't imagine how happy I was when I found out, that she is still alive.

But I also thought about my life on earth. The five years on earth one and the six month on your earth. I was happy. Really happy. And one big part that made me so happy is definitely you Sam. You are one of the main parts, that made me happy on earth. I know that we don't know each other that much and all that. But you are very special to me and I'm really happy to have you, and Ruby as well, in my life” Sam just looked at Michelle who was looking at the sky. On her lips a little smile. Sam smiled as well, before she kissed the cheek of Michelle.

“I'm happy too that I've met you Michelle” she whispered against her cheek, while she hold the hand of the other one.

“Just the cheek?” she heard Michelle laughing and Sam rolled her eyes.

“You are crazy”

“Mhm maybe, but still, just the cheek?” Michelle turned her face towards Sam and looked in her eyes. Sam rolled her eyes, before she laid er free hand on Michelle's cheek and looked in her eyes.

“I was so worried when you was just laying there and sleeping. So please, do that never again. I don't want to lose you because you are doing something stupid” Sam whispered in a soft voice, before she layed her lips on Michelle's and kissed her.

* * *

 

 

“It can't be, that we don't find anything, that will help us” Lena sighed and ruffled her hair. Since days she and Brainy were trying to find a way to clear the atmosphere from the Kryptonite. But everything they had found, was a dead end. And slowly Lena went crazy. She needed to find a way. She just needed to. Without that Kara had no chance to come back to earth. Michelle, Alenia and Clark as well. While Lena was looking at her tablet to find something, Brainy was walking up and down, while thinking and calculating every possibility that would help them to clear the atmosphere. Suddenly Brainy stopped and looked over at Lena who had noticed that.

“You bought the company from Jack Spheer right?” he asked and Lena just nodded, not really understand what the young man wanted from her. Of course she knew, that he was an alien, but she really doesn't care about that.

“In the future, there are little nano-bots who clear the atmosphere from CO2 and all that, so...” but before he could finish his sentence, Lena interrupted him.

“So we are programming the nano-bots that they'll clean the atmosphere from the Kryptonite. You are a genius Brainy”

“A level 12 intellectual to be clear” Lena just rolled her eyes, before both of them started their work. When this really works, it won't take long, that Kara and all the others could came back to earth and live there, not so normal, normal lives again. Lena was sure, that this was the best idea they had and she knew, that this would work no matter what. She would work day and night just to make sure, that everything would work like it should. And with someone like Brainy by her side, everything would work perfectly right and soon everyone could come back and she would have Kara back by her side.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds her sister in way she never want to. Sam and Michelle enjoying some time together. Kara tells Lena something that could change their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please don't forget, that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

It took Kara a while to find her mother and her niece, but after she went through the whole market of the to look for both of the, she found them and run over to the. Alura and Alenia were looking for some things they'll need to make lunch and Kara's favourite desert from Krypton.

“Mom?” Kara stopped behind her mother and run her fingers through her blonde locks. Alura turned around and looked concernd at her daughter. She noticed that she was breathing heavily and that something was on her mind.

“What is it Kara?” Alura stayed calm because she knew, no matter what happened, it was the best, when she stayed calm by herself. Alenia on her arms was as curious as her grandmother and looked over hat her aunt. The little girl knew, that Kara stayed with her mother so she knew had to do something with her.

“Michelle...she...she's awake” Kara had one of her big smiles on her face and Alura just looked at her youngest daughter. She couldn't believe, what she just said. A few hours ago, Alex just said it still could take days till her oldest daughter would wake up again. But to hear it from her youngest daughter, that Michelle was awake again, made her happy.

“Are you sure Kara?” she asked just to be sure her daughter was sure herself.

“I am Mom. I was outside with Alex and Sam when Michelle came to us. I think she's still outside with Sam” Kara smiled, before she got the basket with all the ingredients her mother and niece had bought for lunch. Of course she saw the fruits which her mother needs to make her favourite dessert. But for now Kara doesn't says anything, because it was more important that her older sister was awake again.

When they arrived their home, Michelle and Sam where nowhere to see. Kara raised an eyebrow, because she was sure, they would be outside. All three of them went in the house and Kara brought the basket in the kitchen, before she and the other one went upstairs to Michelle's room. Maybe she got tired and went to take a little nap before lunch. Before Kara or Alura could even knock on the door, Alenia opened it and just went in.

“Can't you just knock before you come in?” Kara heard her sister's voice and looked over at her and Sam in her bed. Both of them covered they upper body with the blanket and Kara knew exactly why. Alura behind her just chuckled and left the. To make lunch. That was something she definitely doesn't wanted to see. That was her daughter's privacy. Meanwhile Kara tried to cover her and Alenia's eyes. She definitely doesn't wanted to see her sister and Sam half naked.

“Alenia just went in before I even could knock” Kara tried to explain, while she still covered her eyes. She heard the deep breath of her older sister, but wasn't sure if she should risk looking at her or not. So she just stood there, one hand over her eyes and the other over her niece's eyes.

“It's okay, can you just bring her out so Sam and I can….you know” Kara nodded vehemently and left the room with her niece. When she closed the door behind her, she took a deep breath and chuckled short, before she looked at the young girl.

“Next time you knock, before you enter your mother's room when she's not alone, okay?” Kara, said in a calm voice, before she got her on her arms and went to her mother to help her.

“But I miss her”

“I know _kir_ _kal_ , but trust me with that okay?” Kara smiled, before she helped Alenia washing her hands. The young girl nodded and started to help her aunt and grandmother cooking the lunch for all of them.

* * *

 

When her room door closed behind her sister and her daughter, Michelle let herself fall back on the bed and chuckled. She laid her arms over her eyes, while she was still chuckling. Sam next to her raised an eyebrow, because she was confused of the action of the one year old younger woman. Michelle seemed to notice that, so she pulled Sam over her and kissed her soft.

“I'm just laughing because I should have known that. If that would have happened on earth I would have heard them before they were even close to the room” Michelle whispered against Sam's soft lips, before she looked in her brown eyes. The older one blushed a bit, before she hid her face in the crock of Michelle's neck and layed her arm around her waist. The Kryptonian just smiled and run her fingers soft over the back of Sam. It was never planned, from both of them, that this would happen. They just went into Michelle's room, because she was still a bit tired and wanted to lay down for a while. Sam stayed with her, layed next to her and than it just happened.

“You regret it?” Sam asked after a while, before she looked at Michelle who had a soft smile on her lips.

“The only thing I regret is, that we are not alone anymore” she whispered, before she kissed the older one soft. Sam laughed against her lips, before she sat on Michelle's hips and caressed the little scar, the younger one had under her left boob. She saw more on her back, just little ones and Sam was curious, why someone, who could die only from one thing has scars on her body.

“It happened when I was 18 and here on Krypton we are like humans, we maybe live longer, but we can cut ourselves” Sam looked at Michelle who still had a soft smile on her lips, while she laid her hands on Sam's hips and caressed her skin.

“I was out in the woods with Kara, she was eight back than. We played around and than she climbed up one of the trees and I didn't noticed that at first. After a while I found her pretty high up the tree and I climbed behind her because she got scared. Well, when I was up there and got there I made a wrong step and be both fell down the tree. I landed directly in some kind of bushes with thorns or something like that. That's why I got some scars on my back. This under my boob is Kara's fault. She had a knife with her and kind of stepped me when we fell down the tree” Sam blinked a few times, before she started to laugh and roll next to Michelle. She thought it would have been some dramatic shit but this was way to funny to be honest.

“You're like my mother” Michelle rolled her eyes, before she got up and took on one of her old gowns. It was a light blue and fitted her body perfectly. It went down to the ground and on her chest was the House of El crest. She layed her hair over one shoulder and looked over at Sam who just smiled at her.

“I'm sorry Michelle but this was really funny” she giggled, before the CFO got up as well and took on her clothes again. She wore one of her favourite blue jeans and one of her old ACDC shirts. It was casual and she liked it. She doesn't need to work today, so it was totally okay, if she would wore something casual.

“Let's go downstairs before they think that we are doing something naughty” Sam grinned, before she hold Michelle's hand and both of them left her room.

“It's not like we haven't done it already” Michelle whispered in the older ones ear, what made her blush again a little bit.

“I hate you”

“Mhm, and that's why you screamed my name earlier today”

* * *

 

When Alex was back on earth, she was on her way to Lena and Brainy. Both of them were still trying to find a way that Kara and the others could come back to earth really soon. They were on one of the labs and Alex could see, that both of them were working really hard. She knocked on the door, before she entered the room and both of them turned around with a big smile on their lips. Alex never saw one of them smiling. _Really never_. But when both of them were smiling, that meant something good. At least she hoped it.

“And?” she asked and run her fingers trough her short red hair. She really hopped they had found a way. That meant she could go back to her normal life. Well, it was never really normal, but at leas a little bit more normal than now. She could go back home to her fiancée and just enjoy the night with her. Nothing to worry about if the atmosphere would be still to dangerous for her younger sister or nor.

“We are almost done” Brainy said, before he went back to his work. Alex raised an eyebrow because she couldn't understand why it went so fast. She left earth for like three hours or so. To check up Michelle again and talk with Kara about what was happening on earth right now. She never thought that these two geniuses would have found a way so fast and that they would be done pretty soon.

“Brainy just told me, that the nano-bots of Jack's company, which I bought, are clearing the atmosphere in the future from CO2. So we tried to find a way that they could clear it from the Kryptonite and we are almost done, like 16 percent are left and than Kara and the others can come back” Alex blinked a few times, while she looked over at Lena who just explained what they were doing. She knew they were smart but _that_ smart? That was even a little bit to much for the oldest Danvers sister.

“So...” she started, but stopped after she doesn't even know what to say.

“You can tell Kara, Michelle and Clark that they can come back home for dinner” Lena had a soft smile on her lips now, what made Alex smile as well. She was more than happy that Kara could come back home. Sure she was happy for her sister that she could have some time with her mother, but she also knew, that Kara wanted to come back. Back to her life on earth. Kara had told her, just a few hours ago, that no matter where she came from, earth was her home now and that she would never leave her home.

* * *

 

Tired and not fully awake, Kara cuddled herself more in her blankets. The past few days were really hard for the young hero. After she was able to come back to earth, National City needed the help of Supergirl. Kara found out, that Mon-El and Syllya were back in the future and she was happy, that she never would see him again. And while the town needed her help as Supergirl, CatCo needed Kara to write an article about what happened with Supergirl the last week and if the town was safe now. So yeah, she really had a lot of things to do. And while she was doing all that, she helped her sister to move in her own apartment not far away from Kara's place. Kara wasn't even sure, why her sister moved in her own apartment. Since she was on earth, she lived with Sam. So why now an own apartment? Kara was confused, but doesn't bother to ask her older sister. She was sure, that her sister had her reasons for that.

So after all that, it was clear, that she just enjoyed laying in her bed on a Sunday. No one needed her help and work was all done. She smelled the pancakes and bacon and had a smile on her face. She loved it to wake up to breakfast made by Lena. And since Kara went trough all that shit with the Kryptonite and Reign, Lena stayed by her side as much as possible. So the CEO slept at Kara's and not her own place. And for it was definitely no problem. She enjoyed it, to have her around. Cuddling on the couch while watching a movie. Holding her in her arms while sleeping and of course the sex. Kara took a deep breath and listened to her girlfriend's heartbeat while she closed her eyes. Well, not only the heartbeat of her girlfriend. There was still a second one. A faster one than Lena's. And still she hasn't told Lena anything about that. She doesn't even know how to tell her that. When she talked with her sister about it, the D.E.O. went into lockdown and since she was back she had so much to do, that she kind of forgot it. A heavy sigh left her, before she got up and run her fingers trough her hair. She needed to tell Lena about that. Lena was still drinking her morning coffee and sometimes a glass of scotch. And even when the baby was half Kryptonian, caffeine and alcohol was definitely not good for the baby.

Again she sighed, before she went into the kitchen. Better now than never. Even when Kara knew, that Lena wasn't an actually morning person, she loved her girlfriend for the fact, that she got up even earlier than usual to make her breakfast. Kara watched Lena for a few moments, while the younger one was making breakfast, before she stood behind her and layed her arms, carefully so she won't straddle her, around her and kissed her cheek soft.

“Morning” Kara whispered against her cheek and laid her chin on Lena's shoulder, while she laid her hands on Lena's tummy. After all Lena doesn't even know that she was pregnant, so Kara should be carefully how she act around the younger one.

“Breakfast is almost done. You can take a seat darling” Lena smiled and kiss Kara's cheek soft. The blonde giggled, before she sad down at the bar and watched her girlfriend. Lena made two plates with Pancakes. And while one had some fresh fruits on it, the other had chocolate syrup on it and an extra plate with bacon stands next to it. After everything was arranged, Lena sat next to Kara and started to eat her two pancakes. Kara just watch her and wasn't eating as usual. That Lena noticed directly. She noticed, that Kara acted strangely, so she layed her fork on her plate and turned to face her girlfriend.

“What is wrong darling?” the youngest Luthor asked and layed her hand on Kara's arm.

“Everything is fine” Kara just said and ate her bacon. She wasn't really hungry. She was still thinking on how she should tell Lena, that she was pregnant. She knew the younger one pretty well and that Lena would be shocked to hear that. Kara also knew, that Lena wasn't even sure, if she wanted to be a mother in the future.

“Kara, I know you pretty much, s please tell me, what is wrong” Kara bit her lip, took a deep breath and nodded, before she faced her girlfriend.

“You remember the experiment you did with Michelle, with my DNA and all that?”

“Of course I remember that, luckily no one got hurt after the explosion, but how do you know about that?” Lena raised an eyebrow and looked directly in Kara's blue eyes. Always, when she was looking in those blue eyes, she automatically calmed down. No matter what was going on.

“Michelle and I were talking about that” was all Kara said. And still Lena raised her eyebrow. Normally Kara could ramble all day long and now? Now she was different and Lena knew that something was wrong.

“Kara, darling, please tell me what is going on, you worry me” Lena caressed the arm of the older one and looked worried at her girlfriend. Kara bit her lip, before she took a deep breath and told Lena everything.

“The morning I made breakfast for us, before Syllya and Mon-El attacked the D.E.O. with Reign, I noticed something when you got up. I always listen to your heartbeat so I know when I can start your coffee and it's calming me down, to be honest. Anyway, when you woke up, I heard an other heartbeat, at least it sounded like one for me, but I wasn't sure. So I talked with Michelle about it. A few days before that, she told me about your experiment. That it was similar from the way how we produced babes on Krypton. When I talked with Michelle, I asked her to listen if I was going crazy or not. She than said that I was right and well. Than all that shit happened with the Kryptonite and after that me helping the city and my sister. And I never knew how I should tell you what I try to tell you right now.

IjustwantedtotellyouthatyouarepregnantandthatwithmyDNA” the last sentence was so fast, that Lena doesn't understand, what Kara tried to tell her. Sure, she could make it up from all the other things she just told her, but Lena was to tired for that. All she knew was, that it has to do something with a second heartbeat.

“And now slower darling, and so slow, that a human can understand you” again Kara took a deep breath, before she repeated her last sentence.

“I just wanted to tell you that you are pregnant and that with my DNA” and when Kara finished her sentence, not even she could react so fast to catch the full cup of coffee which fell out of Lena's hand directly on the wooden floor and broke in thousand little pieces.


	19. El Mayarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tells Lena what her crest means. Lena helps Alenia who's in pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys. Please don't forget that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

“ _Jeju!!_ ” Alenia jumped on her mother's bed and tried to wake her up. Since a few days they were living in their own apartment. Not far away from Kara's place. The young girl really enjoyed the time here with her mother and she was happy to be with her, even when she missed Sam and Ruby a little bit. But she was seeing them almost every day, so it was okay for the young girl, when she wasn't sleeping at Sam's place anymore. Alenia was hovering over her mother and was looking at her face. The young girl could see the smirk on her mother's face and she knew, that she was awake already. So without any warning, she let herself fall on her mother, what made the older one laugh a bit.

“That is not fair” Alenia pouted, while she was looking in her mother's eyes. Michelle just smiled and hovered a bit from the bed, while she hold her daughter so she wouldn't fall down. Sure, nothing could happen to her but still.

“I heard you already when you walked out of your room” Michelle smiled soft, before she was standing next to her bed with her daughter in her arms.

“You always notice it when I'm coming”

“Maybe tomorrow” Michelle kissed her cheek, before she went into the kitchen and sat her daughter down on the kitchen island, before she got everything she needed to make some pancakes. It was a normal Sunday morning, at least for a Kryptonian. When a human mother would see, what her daughter was eating and how much, she would probably more than shocked. But Alenia was not human and she needed a lot to eat for her metabolism, even when she was only four and only had one of her powers.

After they were back on earth, Michelle noticed, that Alenia was ably to fly. She could control it so it was okay for the Kryptonian. She allowed her daughter to fly at home, at Kara's place, Sam's place and at the D.E.O. and only when people where around who knew their secret. And Alenia was doing all that, so Michelle wasn't worried that much. Sure she knew from Kal, that he got his powers not before he was in puberty, but everyone of them was different. She, at least, hoped, that all her other powers would come later, so she could control them better. It was even hard for her, Kara and Kal to control their hearing every time, so for a four year old, it would be even more hard.

“Are we going to Kara today?” Alenia asked, while she was drinking her chocolate milk and was watching her mother making the pancakes. Alenia loved them. She fell in love with them, the first time she got them for breakfast. Since than, she never wanted something else for breakfast. There were a lot of other things she loved to eat, but pancakes were her favourite.

“I talked with Kara yesterday and asked her. We are going after we finished breakfast” Michelle put the first few pancakes in front of her daughter and helped her to cut them, before she was eating them with some chocolate chips and maple syrup. The more sugar the better. With that, she was just like Kara. She loved sugar and of course everything she just could eat. Like pizza and everything. Last week all three of them went out to eat together with Sam, Ruby and Lena and everyone looked at them, because Kara, Michelle and Alenia where eating each so much like all the other three together. For Ruby, Sam and Lena it was normal, that the three Kryptonian would eat so much. It was like eating with the whole soccer club of Ruby Sam once said to Lena, when they were alone at work. And even when it was strange for strangers, Lena and Sam are loving that side of their lovely Kryptonian's.

* * *

 

“Faster _Jeju_ ” Alenia was sitting on her mother's shoulders and was jumping up and down. She was happy to see her aunt again and couldn't wait for it. The last time she saw Kara was, when they went to eat together and that was a few days ago now. So of course she was missing her aunt badly. She just loved to be with her. They would watch some movies, eat a bunch of sweats and fast food and just have fun together.

“When you don't stop jumping up and down, you can walk Alenia. I don't want you to fall down. Sure nothing can happen to you, but still” Michelle said and looked at her daughter. Alenia just huffed and layed her hands on her mother's hair, while she looked around a bit. For her this world was still new. English was still not easy for her, but she was pretty good at it. And with her mother and all the others always talking English, it was even easier for her to learn it.

“When we are at Kara's you can tell her how many pancakes you ate this morning”

“Do you think she'll be jealous?” Alenia asked, while she was looking down at her mother. She loved it to be carried on the shoulders. She could see so much from above there. All the people, the cars and the cute dogs who were walking around with their owners. Once Alenia got to cuddle three at the same time, when she was in the park with Kara and both of them really had their fun. For Lena and Michelle it was hart to tell both of them, a four year old girl and a twenty-six year old childish adult, that they wont get a dog. At the end, Kara was more frustrated about that, than her niece who was happy with a stuffed animal, which looked like a little puppy.

“We'll see” Michelle smiled soft, when they arrived their destination and Michelle let her daughter down, before they walked up the stairs to Kara's apartment. Michelle listened in Kara's apartment to make sure, that she really was awake at ten in the morning, before she stopped like ten meters in front of the door of her sister's apartment. She heard how a cup fell on the ground and that Lena's heart skipped a beat.

“Wait Alenia” Michelle whispered, before she knelled down and hold her daughter, before she could knock on the door.

“But...” Michelle shock her head and closed her eyes for a moment, to listen what Kara and Lena were talking about. Sure it wasn't right, but she wanted to know, if it was a good time to knock on the door, or if she should cancel their Sunday plans.

“ _Tell me it's a bad joke”_

“ _I'm sorry Lena, but it's not a joke. There is definitely a second heartbeat and Michelle can hear it as well. I would never lie about something big like that. And I wanted to tell you that days ago, but so much happened in the past few days”_ Michelle bit her lip and was thinking. Should she knock on the door now or should she leave? This was something Lena and Kara should have some time for to talk about. But before she could make a decision, Alenia knocked on the door and had a wide smile on her lips. Michelle took a deep breath, before stood next to her and waited for Kara to open the door. It took the younger one just a few seconds, before the door was open and she smiled at both of them. But Michelle could see, that that smile wasn't real. It didn't reached her eyes.

“I was thinking, how much longer it would take, before one of you would knock” Michelle rolled her eyes, before she hung up her coat and Alenia's as well.

“You know why I hesitated” Michelle pointed at her ears and Kara nodded short and took a deep breath, before she knelled down and hugged Alenia.

“Hey _kir kal_ ” Alenia giggled and smiled big at her aunt, before she looked at the broken cup on the floor.

“What happened?”

“Nothing, sometimes it happens, that something fell on the ground, you don't have to worry about it” Kara said in a soft voice, before she got up with her niece in her arms. Lena was just watching her girlfriend with the little girl and smiled short and soft. She always knew, that Kara was good with children. She loved them. A short sigh left her, before she cleaned up the mess. With a four year old it could be dangerous, even when the four year old was an alien.

“You know what Alenia? What about you and Michelle are going in the living room and looking for a movie we could watch, while I'm talking with Lena short” Kara smiled and let her niece back down on the ground. Alenia just nodded with a big smile on her lips, before grabbed her mother's hand and both of them walked to the couch. While Michelle sat down, Alenia went through all the Disney DVD's Kara had and was looking for one they could watch today.

 

With a sigh Lena sad down on Kara's bed and looked at the older one. After Michelle and Alenia arrived, Lena hopped, that they wouldn't talk about it anymore. Kara knelled down in front of her and hold her hands. Lena was looking in those blue eyes she fell in love with and took a deep breath.

“How is it even possible, that I'm pregnant?”

“I don't really know that Lena. But that experiment you both did with my DNA was similar to the way how babies were produced on Krypton. On Krypton no one carries there babies on the natural way. They are made from both of its parents DNA. Kal was the first one after generations who was born on the natural way. So it can be, that, after the explosion something happened. But I can't tell you what” Kara caressed her girlfriend's hands with her thumb and was still looking up at her. She could hear that Lena's heart was still racing and that the youngest Luthor was nervous.

“And I know, that this is making you crazy, even when you don't show it right now. I can hear your heartbeat and it's faster than usual, but I want you to know, that I love you and we both can make it. I'm always there for you, no matter what. Sure, we are not longer than six month together now and I never planned to be mother so early.

I know that you are scarred right now and it's okay, it really is. I'm scared too. That is something new for both of us. We never were in such a situation so of course we both are scared. But I know we can do that” With every word Kara said, she could hear, how Lena's heart was beating slower and slower and that it was beating as usual now again.

“Why are you so sure about that Kara? You know my family. What if I'm like my mother? What if our child will be like Lex? What if I'll be like him?” Lena looked down at their hands and took a deep breath. She never understood, why Kara was such a positive person. So many bad things happened to the young hero and she was still so positive. Kara was still smiling and sat next to her, before she layed her arm around the younger one and caressed her arm.

“Lena, you are strong, smart and you care about so many humans and aliens. And you are one of the best person I know. You are a hero Lena. After what Edge had done you helped, after Mon-El's mother came you helped. You helped Sam to be herself again. You helped me and my family to come back to earth after it was poisoned with Kryptonite.

You are _not_ like your family Lena. You are different. You are _better_. And no matter what anyone is saying, the Luthor name doesn't deserve you” she gave her a soft kiss on her hair and hold Lena even closer. She wanted her to know, that Kara was there for her, no matter what and that she believed in her, no matter what.

“And the crest of my family, it means _El Mayarah_. And the best translation I can find for your language is ' _stronger together_ '. And that's the way I'm living Lena, together with. Together we are stronger _zrhueiao_ ”

* * *

 

After Kara had told Lena, that she was pregnant, eight weeks had past. Still no one could see that the CEO was in the eighteens week pregnant, but Lena knew, that this would change pretty soon. For her it was still strange and she was still afraid of becoming a mother, but Kara showed her, that everything was okay and that they'll make it. Every time, when the dark thoughts are coming back to her, she tries to forget them and to ignore them. But it seems like Kara knows when it was happening. And not only the dark thoughts were a thing Lena had to fight with. Slowly she got addicted to fast food and that was something she really hated. She tried her best to stay healthy, to only eat the good stuff, but sometimes, she stole some of Kara's pizza or was eating some sweats at work.

“Aunt Lena?” Lena blinked a few times and looked down at Alenia, who was sitting next to her. She totally forgot, that the young girl was with her. Michelle and Sam were on a date, so her and Kara took care of her. Sam said to her, that it was a good way to practice, even when Alenia was almost five now. Lena just rolled her eyes, when Sam was saying that. Her best friend was always like that, since she knew that Lena was pregnant. And sometimes, Lena hated her for that, but still, she was her best friend and she was happy to have Sam in her live and all the others as well.

“What is it?” Lena smiled and sat the little girl on her lap. She never thought she could handle children, but with Alenia it was different. Maybe it was, because she was Kara's niece or that she was an alien and Lena knew, that she couldn't hurt her, when something went totally wrong.

“When is Kara coming back?” Alenia was pouting and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Kara promised her niece, that she wouldn't take that long, after the D.E.O. had called her for some help with an alien near the harbour. But now Kara was gone since two hours or so.

“I think that Kara should come back pretty soon. Sometimes she has do go with aunt Alex and talk with her about everything” Lena had a soft smile on her lips and caressed the hair of the young girl. Sure Lena was worried about Kara and she would prefer to watch the news so she could see how Kara was doing, but she also doesn't wanted to worry the young Kryptonian in her lap. Alenia looked at Lena for a few seconds, before she watched the movie again. For Kara it was important, that Alenia knew every, really every, Disney movie, so now Lena was sitting here, with Alenia on her lap, while they were watching 'The Little Mermaid'. Disney movies were definitely not Lena's favourite, but what else could you watch with a four year old girl. Thrillers or horror movies? Definitely not. And even without Alenia around, Kara and her were watching Disney movies and slowly Lena was getting into them.

“I'm hungry” Lena looked at Alenia and chuckled soft. She was like Kara. Just three hours ago they ate some pizza and again Alenia was hungry.

“Do you want some pancakes?”

“Yes!” Alenia had some sparkles in her eyes, what made Lena smile. So with her on her arms, she went into Kara's kitchen, sad her down at the bar and started to make some pancakes. And of course she was making some for Kara as well. She should come back pretty soon so Lena would make some more. When the first pancakes were ready, she put them on a plate, got some maple syrup and helped Alenia to cut them, before the little girl started to eat them, while Lena was still making some more pancakes. After all the stress, she made herself of being pregnant, she was slowly getting okay with that. Sure, she was still afraid of becoming a Mom, she knew, that she had a lot of friends who would help her. And she had Kara, who would always be there for her, no matter what would happen.

* * *

 

About half an hour later, Lena and Alenia where back on the couch and watching the last minutes of The Little Mermaid. The pancakes for Kara were standing on the table, so the young hero could eat them as soon as she would be back home. And Lena knew, that Kara would even eat her cold, but probably she would use her heat vision to heat them up again. Suddenly Alenia started to cry, while she was holding her ears. For a second Lena was shocked and didn't even know what to do, before she took a deep breath and sat Alenia on her lap.

“What is wrong?” Lena said in a soft voice, while she tried the tears of the young girl. Lena was worried and still wasn't sure what to do, but at least she could find out, what was wrong with her.

“It's so loud” Alenia sobbed, while she was still crying and holding her ears. Lena knew directly what that meant and wrote her driver, to come over at Kara's to pick her up. There was only one thing that could help Alenia right now.

“Look at me” Lena laid her finger under Alenia's chin and pulled her head up, so the young girl was looking at her.

“We are going to drive to my company now, I have something, that could help you okay?” Alenia was nodding slowly, before Lena got up with her on her arms and holding her close, before she left Kara's apartment. Of course she took on some of her sneakers and got her key-card, before she left. When she arrived in front of the building, her driver was already there and Lena got in the car, while she still was holding the crying little girl.

“Where to go Miss Luthor?”

“L-Corp Frank, as fast as possible” Lena said in a calm voice, while she caress the back of Alenia. She knew that she could trust her driver. He was the best she could get. He was always there for her and never asked any question, no matter on what time she was calling him. And now for him it was totally normal, to pick up his boss, at 8pm on a Sunday and drive her to L-Corp with a crying little girl on her lap. He would never ask why. So now Lena got some time to think about what Kara told her. Kal got his powers when he was around twelve years old. Michelle and Kara when they arrived on earth. Kara was thirteen and Michelle was twenty-three years old. So definitely different than with Alenia. Lena knew, that the young girl was able to fly already, but all of them hoped, that the other powers would come some time later.

“Miss Luthor? We are there” Lena looked at her driver and nodded, before she got out of the car.

“Please wait here Frank, I won't take long”

“Of course” the man said and Lena closed the door. Before she could even enter her company, she heard how someone landed next to her and she was looking at Kara. Kara was fast and got Alenia on her arms and tried to calm her niece down.

“Why are you both here? What happened?” Kara asked, after she followed her girlfriend in the building and to one of the elevators. Sure, the security guard was a little bit confused to see his both with Supergirl and a crying little girl on her arm, but he would never say something about that.

“We were watching a movie, when Alenia suddenly started to cry. I asked her what was wrong and she said everything around her was loud, so I wrote my drive a message that he would pick me up and let us drive here” Lena explained, when they arrived in her lab deep down under L-Corp and Lena went to one of the tables to get something. Kara looked after her, before she looked at her niece who was still crying.

“You can hear everything in the town or?” Kara asked with a soft voice and tried to calm her down. Alenia nodded, still crying and hiding her face in her aunts neck. Kara knew, that she would call her sister as soon as they would be back at home. Sure, she had a date with Sam right now, but Kara promised her to call Michelle, when something was with her daughter. And Kara could imagine, that Alenia wanted to be with her mother right now.

“How did you find out, that we are here?” Lena asked, after she got something that looked like some glasses and pointed on one of the tables, so Kara would sat Alenia down on it.

“I was about to leave the D.E.O. when I noticed that you just arrived here and that Alenia was crying, so I flew here” Lena nodded and stood in front of Alenia. Still tears were streaming down her cheeks and Lena could never imagine what pain the little girl was in right now.

“What are those?” Kara asked, when Lena was putting Alenia the glasses on and was fumbling with something of the glasses. Kara was curious about that. It was her niece after all, so of course she wanted to know, what Lena was doing with her.

“After you told me that I'm pregnant and after Alenia got the ability to fly, I started to work on some thins, that would help her, but also our child with their future powers. This glasses have some sensors in the frame of the glasses, that will suppress the power of her hearing” Lena explained in a soft voice, before she looked at Alenia.

“Better now?” she asked the young girl and tried the last tears. Alenia took a deep breath and looked around a bit, before she shock her head.

“I still can hear your driver and that guy who was looking at us, when we came in here” Lena nodded, and calibrated the sensors again. That was still her test model. She never wanted to use it, but now it has to be. Alenia was in pain, so she would use it. She knew that she has to work more on it, but for a while this will work. After a few seconds, she stepped away again and looked at Alenia again. Kara next to her just looked at her girlfriend and was looking in ave at her. He knew Lena was working on a project again, but she never thought that Lena would work on something like that.

“And what about now?”

“Again Alenia closed her eyes for a moment, before she had a happy smile on her face and jumped into Lena's arms. Lena laughed short and hold her close. Kara watched them both with a soft smile on her lips and run her fingers through her hair.

“Thank you” Alenia whispered and hid her face in Lena's neck. The CEO just kissed the cheek of the young girl, before she looked over at Kara. Supergirl was just looking at her and Lena raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“I knew you were awesome, but this? You are more than just a genie, you are the best” Lena just rolled her eyes, before they went back to the elevator. She only came for the glasses and now they could leave. She had a lot of other things she was working on, which could help Alenia in the future and her child as well, but for now that was enough. It was still Sunday and Lena promised Kara not to work on her projects at least at one day in the week.

“I also made sure, that she couldn't use her x-ray vision when she's wearing the glasses. I thought it would be the best” they stood in front of her car again and Frank already stood there to open the door for Lena. He wasn't even surprised to see Supergirl next to his boss right now. But he remains quiet and waited for her boss to get in the car.

“Thanks Miss Luthor. I think this will help a lot” Kara smiled soft. Lena nodded and got in her car.

“Frank” Supergirl smiled at the older man, who nodded at her and went to his side of the car.

“You don't have to worry Supergirl. I'll make sure, that Miss Luthor and Miss Danvers' niece will be arrive save at Miss Danvers' place” the older man said, before he got in the car and drove away. Kara looked after them for a second, before she shoot up in the sky and flew back home. The first thing she would do, when she was back at her place, was calling her sister to tell her what happened today, before she would eat dozens of pancakes to still her hunger.


	20. A Date And A Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Michelle are having their date and Alenia is getting a lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a while here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it :) Please don't forget that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

After Michelle and Sam brought Alenia to Kara, so she could take care of the youngest Kryptonian, they were on their way to a park, near the restaurant, where they wanted to go to eat. Even when Michelle was living in her own apartment, since a few weeks now, both of them saw each other everyday. During the week, Michelle was almost every day sleeping at Sam's and on weekends Sam and Ruby were sleeping at Michelle's. For everyone else was clear, that it wouldn't take long, till both decide, that they'll move in together.

“Why are we here?” Michelle asked in a soft voice, after both of them got out of the car, and walked through the park to the little pond, which was in the middle of it. Michelle had her arm around Sam's shoulder, while the older one leaned against her.

“I just wanted to show you that place, I always came here, when I didn't knew what to do. Especially after what happened with Reign and all the other things that happened. It gave me a little bit of peace, you know?” Sam looked up at Michelle, who had a soft smile on her lips.

“I know what you mean. Back on Krypton I had the same place where I could calm myself down and try to focus on what was important back than” Sam nodded, before she looked up in the sky. Since she hadn't have her powers anymore, she always wished she could fly up sometimes and just try to touch the stars, even when she knows, that it was impossible. Sure, Michelle, Alex and Lena told her, that there could be a possibility for her, that she could still have some of her powers, maybe all, but Sam didn't really believed it. Maybe because she was afraid, that something like before could happen again or she was just to afraid, what those powers would do to her. Michelle seemed to noticed the change in Sam's mode and bit her lip short.

“Do me a favour” the Kryptonian said and Sam looked a bit confused at her.

“Stand on my feet”

“Why?”

“Just do darling” Michelle smiled soft, while she layed her arms around Sam's waist and pulled her closer. Before Sam could say anything else, Michelle was starting off and both of them were flying high over the city. Sam laid her arms around the neck of Michelle and was looking around, before she looked at Michelle.

“Someone could see us” Sam whispered, what made Michelle laugh.

“Don't worry Sam, no one is around here right now. We are alone, and I thought you'd love that view” a little smile came over Sam's lips, before she looked around again. They were high over the city and she could nearly see everything of the town. The sun just went down behind the horizon and the moon was high up over the town, together with thousands of stars. The young CFO layed her had on the shoulder of the taller one and just enjoyed this little moment of freedom. With a Kryptonian, she knew, it all would be different. The dates, the kisses, the cuddles, the love, just everything was different than with a normal human. And Sam really loved it. To be honest, she never thought she would fall for someone like she fell for Michelle.

 

 

“And you think Kara really has no problem to take care of Alenia?” Sam asked in a soft voice, while both of them were sitting across from each other on a table at the restaurant and waiting for a waiter to take their order.

“I don't think so. Kara loves Alenia and it's the best I think. Sure, Alex would have take care of her as well or Winn, but everyone is better than a nanny” a short sigh left Michelle and Sam knew exactly, what she meant. Sure, Alenia was able to control her flying, but no one could know what would happen, if the young girl was with a stranger. It could happen, that Alenia would get one of her other powers and than the secret identity of Kara, but also from Michelle, would be in danger. And that was something, no one wanted to happen.

“And I know, if something is going to happen, that Kara and Lena are going to find a solution. And it's a good training for both of them after all” Michelle laughed short, what made Sam laugh as well.

“I just imagine, what would happen if Lena would have to take care of Alenia all alone, because some Super duty’s” Sam knew, that Lena was still scared to become a mother and that she was still scared, that she would hurt Alenia, even when she was a Kryptonian. Sam knew, that Lena was afraid to become like her mother or like her brother. But since Lena was taking more and more care of Alenia or just being with her, Lena changed and wasn't that afraid anymore, even when she was still a little bit afraid. Sam also knew, that Lena was working on something, that would help her child, but also Alenia with their powers.

“Well, I think she's alone with her right now” Sam looked over at Michelle, after she ordered dinner for them and raised an eyebrow, while Michelle was sipping on the wine, which the waiter just brought to them. Sam knew, that the wine wouldn't affect her girlfriend, but Michelle once told her, that she felt quite human, when she was drinking wine on a date with her or when they had a girls night with all the others.

“How do you know?”

“I can hear sirens near the harbour. I think that Kara is already on her way” Sam nodded short and leant back. For her it was still amazing, what the Kryptonian was able of. Of course sometimes it was for the best. Especially when both of them thought they were alone at Sam's and Ruby would come home earlier so Michelle would stop, before Ruby even could catch on them. That was something she was happy for. First of all, she doesn't want to trauma her daughter and second of all, she doesn't wanted to trauma her daughter. That was probably the only reason. And when Michelle wouldn't be able to hear that good, thanks to her DNA, Ruby would have caught them a lot of times already.

“You think she can handle it alone?”

“I think so. But she'll call out for me, if she needs help. But I also know, that she won't do it, because of our date, so probably Alex will call me, if Kara really needs some help” Michelle said with a soft smile on her lips, before she started to eat her food, which just arrived. For today she made sure, that she won't order that much. She was still on a date with Sam and she so she wanted to try to eat as a normal human. Even when she would eat at home again.

* * *

 

“Sam, you've something on your heart, so tell me” both of them finished their dinner and were waiting for their dessert. Okay, well, Michelle ate half of Sam's as well, but only Sam kind of forced her to do so.

“I...” but Sam stopped, after she saw the look on Michelle's face. Sam took a deep breath, a big sip of her wine and leant back on her stole. She was trying to ask the other woman the whole night one damn question but she was afraid of the reaction of Michelle, so she tried not to ask her.

“I was thinking about something the past few weeks, since you moved out to be honest. I love it when you and Alenia are around and Ruby loves it as well. I mean, even when we are living in our own places, you've a lot of your stuff at my place and I do at yours, so I was thinking, if we both shouldn't move in together. But not I in your place or you in my, we should get something complete new, so we could make it _our_ home” Michelle had a soft smile on her lips and layed her hand on Sam's. The older one was looking up at Michelle, but couldn't really read her face. Sam was afraid, that Michelle would end everything now or that she would think that it all was meant as joke.

“Are you sure about that Sam? You and Ruby just moved to National City and you both just made yourself a home”

“I know all that, but I talked with Ruby about it, and she would love it. She loves you and she loves Alenia. Every time when you both are at one of her soccer games, she's smiling so bright. And I heard how she told one of her team mates, that you both are her family as well. So yes, I'm pretty sure about that” Sam said, after she took a bite of her dessert.

“You're really thinking since a long time about it or?” Michelle asked in a soft voice, while she also started to eat her dessert.

“Yeah” Sam whispered and scratched the back of her neck a bit.

“You know what? For tonight, we just enjoy everything and tomorrow we'll talk about it okay? I mean, I would love to move in with you Sam, I really do, but we both know we have to do a lot, before it can happen” still Michelle had a soft smile on her lips and run her thumb over the back of Sam's hand. The young CFO was about to say something, when both of them heard the phone of Michelle. A sigh left Michelle, before she got her phone and answered the person, who ever interrupted their date.

“Yes?” Michelle said in a soft voice, while Sam was calling the waiter, so they could pay. Even when Michelle wouldn't have got the call, they would have left in a bit.

“Wait Kara slow down” Michelle got up and motioned Sam, that she'd go outside to talk with her sister in peace. Sam looked after the taller one, before she paid for both of them and followed her girlfriend, after she got their coats.

“Okay Kara, I'm on my way” Sam heard Michelle, after she just came out as well.

“What happened?” the CFO asked, after she took her coat on and they went to her car.

“Something with Alenia. She got another power” Michelle explained, after they got into Sam's car and Michelle drove them to Kara's place. Sure, Sam could say now, that she hated it, that their date was interrupted, but she was worried as well and hoped everything was okay with the little girl. So of course it was sure, that they'd drive to Kara now and pick the young girl up.

 

 

It took them less than twenty minutes, till they arrived at Kara's. And before Michelle and Sam could knock on her apartment door, Kara opened the door and let them in.

“ _Jeju_ ” and before Michelle could even react, her daughter was flying into her arms. The older one laughed and hold her daughter tight in her arms.

“Hey _zhao_ ” Michelle smiled and gave her daughter a soft kiss on her cheek. Sam caress Alenia's cheek soft, what made the girl giggle, before she went over on Sam's arms to be hold by her mother's girlfriend.

“Why is she wearing glasses?” Michelle asked, after she was sure, Sam was holding her daughter and she cold let off of her. The Kryptonian was sure, that she left her daughter without glasses, so of course she was curious, why she was wearing them now.

“Alenia and I were watching a movie, when she suddenly started to cry. So I asked what was wrong. She told me, that she was hearing everything around the town and that her ears are hurting. So I let us drove to L-Corp were I was working on these glasses. There are special sensors in the frame of the glasses, which are helping her so she won't hear anything” Lena explained, while she got herself some tea.

“Is it better now?” Michelle caressed her daughter's cheek and looked with a soft smile at her”

“Yes, aunty Lena helped me. It was better as soon as I had the glasses on” Alenia smiled and looked over at Lena. The young CEO was smiling as well and nipped on her tea. She was happy, that she could help her girlfriend's niece with her hearing and that she wasn't in pain anymore.

“Thank you Lena. I never thought that she would get her next power so fast”

“Since I know, that I'm pregnant and that the child could be as powerful as this one here” Lena pointed over at Kara, who was happily eating her pancakes and not really taking attention to the conversation “I'm working on these glasses. And of course to help Alenia as well. She can control the flying but I was sure she would have her problems with her hearing, especially, If she would get her so early. That's why I made these glasses. These glasses are also suppressing the x-ray vision, so that won't be a problem as well” Lena said with a soft smile, what made Michelle smile as well, before she looked over at Alenia, who was almost asleep in Sam's arms.

“We should better go now and thanks Lena, you're the best” Michelle hugged her sister and her sister's girlfriend, before she and Sam left to drive to her place. Normally they planned so stay at Sam's, but Michelle's was closer, so they decided to drive to hers.

“I know Lena says she'd end like her family so often, but she is much better than them. She noticed what was wrong with Alenia and she helped her. She's definitely more like a hero than a villain” Michelle laughed and looked over at Sam who laughed as well.

“We really make it clear to her, that she's a hero by herself and much better than her whole family”

* * *

 

After just ten minutes or less, they arrived at her place and Michelle brought Alenia to bed. Th young girl was almost sleeping in her mother's arms, but Michelle knew her daughter well enough that it won't be that easy, to bring her to bed.

“I'm not tired” they youngest Kryptonian mumbled sleepy, while her mother helped her to get out of her clothes.

“You're almost sleeping my love” Michelle smiled soft, after she layed the blanket over her daughter and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Alenia grabbed her mother's shirt, what made Michelle laugh for a second.

“What is it?”

“Can you sing me a lullaby?” Alenia whispered almost sleeping, while she hold strong on her mother's shirt while cuddling with her stuffed puppy Krypto.

“Of course my love” Michelle said in a soft voice, before she sat on the bed next to her daughter and caressed her brown locks.

“ _Zrhueiao inah, zrhueiao inah  
__Leiu, chao gynot Rao_  
_Zrhueiao inah, zrhueiao inah_  
_Kir Alenia_  
_Khap ukiem rrip  
__Nim vot rrip, zrhueiao inah“_ Michelle gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, before she got up and left her room. She looked at Sam, who stood at the door frame and had a soft smile on her lips.

“What were you singing to her?” Sam asked, after both of them went into Michelle's bedroom.

“It was an old lullaby from Krypton. My mother sang it to me and Kara all the time and I used to sing it to Alenia as well back home” Michelle explained in a soft voice, after they changed clothes and layed down in her bed. Michelle hold the older one in her arms, while Sam layed her head on her chest and her arm around her waist. With her fingers the caressed the waist of the Kryptonian and listened to her heartbeat.

“And what is the meaning of all these words?” Sam asked in a soft voice, while she still listened to her girlfriend's heartbeat. Sam knew, that _zhao_ meant love, _zrhueiao_ beautiful and _Jeju_ mother, but nothing more. And she really wanted to learn more of her girlfriend language. It was a part of Michelle's life and Sam wanted to talk with her in her language and also with Michelle's daughter.

“Well” she heard the soft voice of Michelle, who gave her a soft kiss on her hair, before she continued explaining, while she was holding her in her arms.

“The best translation I can found for your language is:  
__Beautiful daughter, beautiful daughter  
__Mother, Siblings and Mighty Rao  
__Love and peace  
__Beautiful daughter, beautiful daughter  
__I love you  
_Little Alenia  
___Beautiful daughter, beautiful daughter”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena and the others are on their way to earth 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter and I hope you all will like it. Please don't forget, that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

“Kara, darling, hurry. All the others are waiting for us” Lena was standing in the door of Kara's apartment and was waiting for her girlfriend. Normally it wouldn't take Kara so long to just get dressed, but today it seemed that she needed more time. And Lena doesn't even know why it took Kara so long. She had super powers, so why took it her so long this time?

“Here I am” Kara said, when she just arrived in front of Lena. The young CEO had a soft smile on her lips and looked at her girlfriend. Kara was wearing a light blue dress with some blue stilettos and her hair was, like usual, in a ponytail.

“Why it took you so ling?” Lena asked, after they left the apartment and went down to the car, which was already waiting for both of them. Kara opened the door for her girlfriend, before both of them got in and Frank drove them to the D.E.O.

“I didn't knew what to wear” Kara laughed short and Lena rolled her eyes.

“I know that you already choose something to wear at the weeding and for the day before. So why?”

“Because I didn't knew what I should wear when we're going there” Lena rolled her eyes again and layed her hand on her belly. The baby was growing and growing and it was getting even harder for the CEO to hide the pregnancy. But as long as her mother doesn't know about it, everything was fine. Because she knew, that Lillian would kill both. Her and Kara. And especially Kara, because she was an alien. A few days ago, Kara told Lena, that Lillian already knows who she is and that she told her, that Lena would hate her for keeping this secret from her and that this was the reason, why Lillian never said a word towards her. When Lena heard that, she had to laugh, because that was something her mother would definitely do.

“Miss Luthor? We arrived” the couple heard the voice of the driver and both of them got out of the car.

“Have a nice weekend Miss Luthor”

“You too Frank” Lena smiled soft, before she and Kara entered the D.E.O. and went directly to Alex who was talking with Sam. Since Sam was dating Michelle, she was more often at the D.E.O. but also for several check ups to make sure, that Reign would never come back again.

“Finally” Alex said, when she saw her younger sister and Kara just smiled wildly.

“What took you so long Lena?” Sam asked, but Lena just huffed.

“We are late because of Kara, not because of me. She doesn't knew what to wear” Lena explained, before she sat down on a chair and layed her hair over a shoulder. For today she thought it was a good idea to wear something casual. They were going on a wedding tomorrow and so she doesn't needed some CEO clothes. So she choose some dark washed jeans, an old ACDC shirt, which was a little bit to big for her but with the pregnancy it was perfect right now, and some old sneakers of her.

“Kara? Really? You have super speed” the young hero just rolled her eyes and looked around for her sister. Everyone was here. Alenia, Sam, Alex, Lena and Ruby. The only one who was missing, was her older sister.

“Where is Michelle?” Kara asked and looked over at Sam and Alex.

“ _Jeju_ is in the trainings room _aiahv_ ” she heard Alenia's voice and looked over at the young girl who was sitting on Lena's lap, while she had her little hands on Lena's belly. Kara smiled at this and was more than happy. She could even imagine to have some more kids in the future, not only this one. But the next one shouldn't be a surprise, because one was definitely enough.

“I'll go and get her” Kara said, before she just left everyone and went to the trainings room.

 

When Kara arrived there, she got in and looked at her older sister. Michelle was sitting on the ground, her legs under her and eyes closed. In front of her were some candles and she heard her whispering some words. Kara smiled when she heard those words. She knew those words. But her smile got even bigger, when she heard, that her sister changed some parts of it. It was an old prayer from Krypton, which Michelle was whispering, with some self made changes in it.

„ _Gynot Rao throniv iovis rrov nim shouvh.  
_ _Throniv chao khuhvtiv zehdh chao ju -um.  
_ _Throniv tiv rth chao ju -um.  
_ _Gynot Rao throniv tiv kigrhys.  
_ _Gynot Rao“_ not only Krypton was involved in it, no, even the earth was a part of this prayer.

“Michelle?” Kara whispered, while she sat down in front of her older sister. Michelle opened her eyes and looked in those blue eyes of her younger sister.

“We have to go?”

“Yes, everyone is there, we were just waiting for you” Kara smiled, before both of them got up, after they turned of the candles. They left the room and went to the main hall, where everyone else was waiting for them. Alenia jumped down from Lena's lap, when she saw her mother and was flying directly into her arms. Michelle laughed short and gave her a short kiss on her lips.

“Can we finally go?” Alenia asked, while jumping up and down in her mother's arms. Michelle laughed and nodded short.

“And you are sure, that you don't want to come with us?” Sam looked over at Ruby, who was standing next to Alex. Alex wouldn't come with them this weekend. Maggie had a free one and so they wanted some alone time. And someone had to look after National City, while Supergirl was gone.

“I'm sure Mom. I'll stay with my best friend this weekend. And when something is going to happen I still have Sam who's going to look after me” Ruby smiled and hugged her mother.

“But you'll...” but before Sam could finish Alex interrupted her.

“Don't worry Arias, everything will be fine. Ruby is a big girl and she'll call me if she gets in trouble. And when the town gets in really big trouble I'm going to reach out for you Kara” with the last part Alex looked over at her younger sister who nodded.

“Than lets go” Kara smiled big, before she opened the breach and everyone went trough it.

* * *

 

“I definitely need to talk with this Cisco guy” Lena whispered, after they arrived on earth 1. Kara next to her laughed short and gave her girlfriend a soft kiss on her cheek. Lena dreamed of some technology like that and was so happy, that there was someone, who was probably as smart as her, sure there was Brainy but he still wasn't human, who she could talk to.

“How is it to be back?” Sam asked, while she was holding Michelle's hand and looked around a bit. Central City was a little bit different than National City, but not much. It seemed like, that almost everything was the same.

“I don't really know, Central City was never really my home. Sure, I've lived here for five years, before I came to National City, but for me Earth 38 is my home” the taller one smiled soft and gave Sam a short kiss, before she heard her daughter who she had on her arms.

“ _Jeju_ this is gross” Michelle and Sam laughed, before they kept on following Kara and Lena. Sure Michelle knew the way to S.T.A.R. Labs but it was still the best to stay together. Michelle knew almost every part of this town. She lived here for five years, had a home here for five years and a job for five years. But it never really felt like home to her. But since she was on earth 38, she knew what home really felt like. And it was not only because of Kara, or that her daughter was back, or that she could see her mother again, no, Sam was also a big part of it. Michelle was sure, if she wouldn't have met Sam, she would have gone back to earth 1. Even with Alenia it would have been possible, that she would have gone back here and went on with her live. But with Sam in her life now? Everything was different for her.

 

After around ten minutes or so, they arrived at their destination and Lena looked around. She couldn't believe, that they were still working here. It looked like that there had been an explosion or something else.

“And they are really working here?” Lena asked, while they entered the building.

“Yes, five years ago the particle accelerator exploded and since than it's not used. During this explosion there was also a thunder storm and so it happened, that I was hit by a lightning and got my super powers” everyone turned around and looked at Barry, who was standing behind them and had a soft smile on his lips.

“Barry” Kara smiled happy and hugged the taller one. Barry laughed short and hugged her back, before he locked over at the others. The only one he really knew was Michelle, okay, he saw her once, but at least he knew who she was. But Kara told him, that there would come some more to the wedding and not only her older sister.

“Lets go, the others are already waiting” Barry smiled and so they followed him through the hallway and into a room which looked like a laboratory. Lena knew some of the things and knew how to use them. Even she was working with some of these things.

“Kara” and before the young Kryptonian could react, everyone was hugging her. The blonde just laughed and hugged all of them back, before she stepped back and looked at all her new friends from earth 1.

“And this time you brought some friends”

“Nope, this time I brought someone with me” Kara smiled wildly and looked over at her girlfriend and the others. Alenia was hiding her face in Michelle's neck, while Sam and Lena were looking around a bit.

“So, this is my girlfriend Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp and a genius. My sister Michelle and her daughter Alenia and last but not least Sam Arias, CFO of L-Corp, best friend of Lena and girlfriend of my sister” Kara smiled big while she introduced everyone.

“The famous Lena Luthor. Kara told us a lot about you” a young woman with long red-brown hair stood in front of Lena and hold her hand towards the CEO.

“My name is Caitlin, I'm a friend of Kara and Barry” she smiled soft and short Lena nodded, before she shock her hand. Even when these all were friends of her girlfriend, Lena was still suspicious.

“So Kara told you a lot about me?” Lena raised an eyebrow and looked over at Kara who looked away fast, while her face was turning red.

“She told us that you've an own company and that you're a scientist as well and that you're are working on some technologies to help everyone no matter if human or alien” Lena nodded and run her fingers trough her hair. At least Kara hadn't told them, that she was pregnant, even when Lena knew, that she couldn't hide it. Especially tomorrow, when she was going to wear a three piece suit.

“Before you all are going on talking about science and all that I'll introduce you to the rest of my friends” Barry smiled and everyone laughed short, before he went on.

“This is my fiancée Iris, her brother Wally and her father Joe. This is my best friend Cisco and Caitlin introduced herself already. Over there on the desk is H.R who's also working here. Than there are Oliver and Felicity, they are living in Star City. And these are a part our time travelling friends Sara, Nate, Ray and Rory. The others are with their time-ship and taking care of it” while he introduced everyone he pointed at them all. Everyone waved short, when their name was mentioned.

“Wait” Lena said and everyone was looking over at her “Time travelling is possible?” Lena always hoped, that this would be possible at some point and now it seemed like it was. She definitely needed to see the ship and get some informations so she could work on something on her own, which could be used on her earth in the future, when something was needed or just to go back in time to see how Madam Curie was getting the Nobel Price.

“Oh, they definitely are” Sara smiled and run her fingers trough her long blond hair.

“I love this earth” Lena whispered, so no one could hear it. But of course Michelle and Kara heard the young CEO and both of them had a smile on their lips. And for Kara it was okay. She knew that Lena would make some nerd friends on this earth and that was something, that made the young hero happy. And as long as Lena was happy, Kara was happy as well.


	22. Running Home To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is about to start. A visitor is surprsing everyone. Alenia is acting like a normal four year old girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little bit shorter than all the others and I'm sorry for that, but the next one will be longer I promise :) Oh, and please don't forget that English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any mistake or wrong grammer

After they had a fun night with everyone Kara and Lena were waiting in front of the church for Michelle, Sam and Alenia. Last night they all went to a little party and were drinking. Okay, Lena wasn't because she is pregnant and so everyone else, of course, find it out. All of Kara's friends from earth 1 were happy for both of them and couldn't wait to meet the newest member of the Superfriends like they all called themselves. And Kara was happy, that Lena found some new friends. Last night she talked hours with Cisco and Caitlin about everything they could talk about. New inventions, time travelling and more.

“How are you feeling?” Kara was worried about her girlfriend. Just this morning Lena had spend half an hour in the bathroom because she hadn't felt that good. Sure it all was part of a pregnancy, but the past three weeks everything was okay and now it all came back.

“I'm fine Kara. That's normal and I'm almost in the fives month, so it all should be over pretty soon” Lena smiled soft and layed her hand on her belly. In her three piece suit, which she choose to wear today, everyone could see, that the youngest Luthor was pregnant. She had choose a wine red one with a black button down and some high heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail while she had some light make up on. And while Lena finally was okay with the fact that she's going to be a mother, Kara was going crazy. Every time when Lena wasn't feeling well Kara was going crazy and calling one of her sisters or Sam. Just this morning she called Sam to ask if it was normal in this time of the pregnancy that Lena still wasn't feeling that good in the morning.

“You really don't have to worry my love” Lena gave Kara a soft kiss on her forehead and short the young hero closed her eyes. She focused her hearing on Lena's heartbeat and inhaled deep. Nothing on earth, or nor matter on which earth she was, calmed her so much down than Lena's heartbeat. And now, with the second one, it calmed her even faster.

“Finally” Kara said, when she heard her sisters voice and turned around. Just a few seconds later, Michelle, Sam and Alenia were coming across the road.

“You shouldn't have waited for us Kar, we would have found you two in there” Michelle laughed, after she hugged her sister and Lena short.

“Kara wanted to” Lena said, before she got Alenia on her arms. The young Kryptonian smiled and layed her arms around her aunts neck. Since she knew, that Lena was Kara's girlfriend, Alenia was calling her her aunt. At first Lena wasn't sure if that was okay, but after a while, she was totally okay with it. She kind of loved it. Especially because her mother would go crazy if she knew that.

“But what took you all so long?”

“Alenia refused to take on her shoes. It was a really hard fight to be honest. Ruby was hard at this age. But a child who can fly away when ever it wants? That is something different” Sam laughed and layed her hair over her shoulder. Sam was, like Kara, also wearing a dress. While Kara choose a pastel colour, Sam choose a darker one. And Michelle choose a dark blue pant suit with a white button up and a tie. And Alenia was also wearing a dress and the colour of it matched Kara's dress.

 

“Why you didn't want to wear your shoes?” Lena asked in a soft voice, while they entered the church and sat down on their places. Well, Kara was at the isle and talking with Barry.

“I hate them” Alenia huffed and tried to get them off again, while she was sitting on Lena's lap. Michelle, who was sitting next to Sam, looked over at her daughter and took a deep breath. Normally it wasn't that big of a problem that Alenia was wearing her shoes, but today was different.

“Alenia, the shoes are staying on” Michelle said and looked at her daughter. But it seemed like, that Alenia wasn't listening. She still tried to take off her shoes.

“ _Ewuhshehd!_ ” Michelle said louder now and now Alenia stopped moving. Alenia looked at her mother who had a firm look on her face.

“You won't take them off” again Alenia huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, while she was looking at her shoes. She knew that it was over now and that she can't take them off, but she really wanted to. She hated them.

“What about, when we are going to get some ice cream after the wedding” Lena said and now Michelle raised an eyebrow. Was Lena about to treat her daughter after that behaviour of her?

“Really?”

“Yes, but only if you promise me and your mother, that you wont try to take your shoes off again” Lena said, before she looked over at the Kryptonian. Michelle had a smile on her lips and nodded.

“But...”

“You heard what Lena said Alenia. We are only getting some ice cream, when you wont take your shoes off” Michelle in a soft voice and short Alenia thought about it, before she nodded and crawled over Sam's lap to sit on her mother's.

“ _Khap nahn :zhalish_ ” mumbled the youngest Kryptonian, while she leaned against her mother.

“It's okay my love” Michelle kissed the top of her hair and layed her arms around her daughter. She knew it wouldn't be easy with her daughter but at least she would keep her shoes on. Sure, they couldn't do something like that every time when Alenia was acting like that. But on a day like this one, it was okay for Michelle, when Alenia would get some ice cream after the wedding.

“Jeju? Why is _aiahv_ Kara over there?” Alenia pointed over at Kara, who was standing at the isle in front of a microphone. The young girl thought that her aunt would be sitting with all of them and not standing in front of there. She had planned to sit on her aunts lap and maybe playing with Kara's glasses during the ceremony. But now it seemed, like she couldn't do like planned.

“She's going to sing a song, that's why she's standing there” Lena explained in a soft voice, while she looked over at Alenia. She nodded, before she looked over at her aunt. She knew that she could sing. One time, when Lena and Kara took care of her, Kara sang a song for her, so she could sleep better. And she really loved her aunts voice. Not as much as she loved her mother's voice, but still. Nothing was better than hearing her aunt singing. With a smile on her lip Lena looked over at Kara who had a soft smile on her lips, while she was looking at her girlfriend. Kara pointed at her heart, before she was pointing over at Lena. The young CEO rolled her eyes, but had a soft smile as well on her lips. Kara had a bright smile on her lips and took a deep breath. It was something different, to sing in front of your girlfriend and your niece than in a church with a lot of people in it. And the last karaoke night was also a while ago. When Kara got the sign, she closed her eyes for a moment, before she started to sing.

_Can't say how the days will unfold,_  
_Can't change what the future may hold_  
_But, I want you in it  
_ _Every hour, every minute_

_This world can race by far too fast_  
_Hard to see while it's all flying past_  
_But, it's clear now,_  
_When you're standing here now  
_ _I meant to be where ever you are next to me_

_All I want to do_  
_Is come running home to you_  
_Come running home to you_  
_And all my life I promise to_  
_Keep running home to you_  
_Keep running home  
_ _To you_

 

When she finished and Iris was standing in next Barry, Kara hugged him short, before she sat down next to Lena and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, while she was holding the hand of the younger one. Kara already knew, that she was going to marry Lena one day and not only because the CEO was pregnant now. No, even when Lena wouldn't be pregnant now, she would marry her. She knew it from the beginning, even when it took her time to realized, that she was in love with her best friend. Kara was enjoying this moment with her girlfriend so much right now, that she almost realized to late, that someone was coming through the roof of the church and attacking her. But before anything could happen, she reacted fast enough, to save herself and Lena as well. The young hero was standing in the hallway of the church and looking directly at the person who just attacked her while everyone else from the Superfriends was trying to save all the innocent people in the church. And when Kara saw who it was she swallowed. She expected everything, really everything. An alien, a mutant or a metahuman. But definitely not with Lillian Luthor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against Lillian is getting really tensed and Alenia seems smarter than everyone expected her to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's alreandy the next chapter guys because I'm in a pretty good mode and didn't wanted all of you to let wait to long what is going on with Lillian.  
> And like I promised it's longer than the one before :) Please don't forget that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistake or wrong grammer

Kara's muscles were flexing and she clenched her jaw while she was looking over at Lillian. She doesn't even know how she made it here or how she knew that Kara was here. Sure Lillian hated her probably as much as Lex hated her cousin, but still, why did she came all the way to an other earth? And than in that damn Lexosuit? Every now and than Kara looked over at Lena, who was probably as shocked as her. The youngest Luthor was standing, together with Michelle, Sam and Alenia not far away from the entrance and Kara just hoped, that Lillian wouldn't notice, that Lena was pregnant.

“Why are you here Lillian?” Kara asked calm, even when she wasn't. She would do anything to protect Lena and their unborn child. Even fight Lillian in that damn Lexosuit with all the Kryptonite on and in it. Kara was already noticing the affection of it and that wasn't a good sign. This fight would be a hard fight, even for her and even with all her friends by her side.

“Just finishing the work of my beloved son. My daughter seems not able to do that” Lillian hissed and looked over at Lena. The youngest Luthor tried to stay calm. Especially because of the baby. Stress or anything else would be dangerous for the baby. But Lena was afraid. Afraid because she knew that Kara was in danger. Kara looked over at her older sister who was standing in front of Lena, Sam and Alenia. Kara knew, that Michelle would protect them as well. But Kara wanted them all to leave. First of all Lena, so she was save. But also the other three. She doesn't wanted, that Lillian knew, that there are more Kryptonians than her cousin and herself. Michelle seemed to knew what her sister wanted from her, before she nodded and took Lena and the other two with her. For a second Kara closed her eyes and heard, that Michelle brought all of them far away enough so they were safe.

“Who we are against?” Kara looked at Barry, Oliver, Caitlin, Sara and Ray who stayed with her. All the others were gone. Probably back at S.T.A.R. Labs to help from there. But Kara knew, that probably no one could help them. Lillian was something different.

“She's the mother of my girlfriend. Her name is Lillian Luthor. She is like her son Lex and thinks that every alien, and especially Kal-El and I should die” she explained in a calm voice, while she took off her glasses and throw them away. She had took some more with her, so it wasn't necessary to keep them.

“This suit is dangerous guys so be careful” and right after Kara said it, Lillian were attacking them all and she moved fast enough, so she wouldn't be hit. She was just hoping, that her and her friends were strong enough to fight Lillian. She couldn't even reach Alex or the D.E.O. for any help. This time, Kara had to fight her all alone, without Alex.

* * *

 

“What the hell?!” Lena was pissed and looked over at Michelle who just brought her back to S.T.A.R. Labs. She never wanted to leave Kara all alone fighting with her more than cruel mother. She wanted to stay with Kara, maybe help her. But not that. That wasn't something a Luthor would do. That wasn't something Lena would do. She would never leave Kara behind.

“I just did the right thing Lena. You are pregnant and it's to dangerous for you to stay there. Especially for the baby with the Kryptonite. And I couldn't have left Sam or Alenia there as well. So I took you three back here” Michelle said in a calm voice, while she run her fingers through her hair and took her glasses off.

“And when your mother is going to find out, that you're pregnant with a child which DNA is half of a Kryptonian, than she's going to kill you as well” Lena looked over at Sam, who layed one hand on Lena's shoulder. The young CEO took a deep breath and sat down on a chair.

“I can't leave her alone” Lena said loud and was about to go back, but Michelle hold her arm to stop her.

“Kara is strong. She can fight your mother. We are going to stay” the older one doesn't liked it to leave her sister when there was someone with Kryptonite, but she promised her to take care of Lena. And she would never break a promise she once made.

“I don't think you know what is going to happen Michelle” Lena sighed and looked up to the brunette one. Michelle had Alenia on her arm who seemed scared as well. And all the others in the room, like Iris, Wally and Co. she just ignored right now.

“This suit is from my brother. That means there is Kryptonite and my mother will use it against Kara. And that means that Kara will get weaker and weaker and that she was weaker from the moment my mother came into the church. The suit has weapons as well and she'll use them too. And I guess she has little drones with Kryptonite as well like the last time Kara fought her in that suit” Michelle took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Of course she knew that there was something wrong as soon as Lillian was there. She felt the Kryptonite as well. She concentrate herself on her sisters and the others heartbeats and it took her a while to find them all. While she was doing that Cisco tried to get some connections to the cameras near the church, so they could see what was going on, while their friends were fighting that evil bitch.

“All of them are fine. I can hear the heartbeat of everyone. They are faster than usual but they are fine and alive” Michelle said and opened her eyes. But with one ear she was still at her sisters heartbeat. She knew that there was something wrong. The heartbeat of Kara was different than usual. Different than in any other fight Kara had before. And that worried the older one. But she couldn't tell Lena anything of that. Lena was already worried enough and that would worry her even more.

 

 

“I can see it in your face that you are lying. What is going on?” Michelle looked at Sam who just layed Alenia in one of the beds they had so Barry could recover from one of his fights. Lena was with Alenia, so she could focus on something else, while Cisco still tried to get a connection to the cameras.

“Kara's heartbeat. Something is wrong” Michelle whispered and run her fingers through her hair. Every minute that passed, Kara's heartbeat got faster and faster. And her breath got heavier and heavier.

“Than go Michelle. I'll stay with Alenia and Lena” Sam layed her hand on Michelle's arm and looked in her girlfriend's eyes. Sure she hated it to send her out into a fight with Lillian and especially when Kryptonite was involved. But now it was important to save Kara and not to think about her one profit of having Michelle save and sound.

“I promised Kara to stay with Lena, so I'll stay”

“Michelle, love, you also promised your sister, that you'll always protect her” Michelle took a deep breath and closed her eyes for am moment.

“Go, Kara needs you” Sam stood in front of her girlfriend and was looking in her bright blue eyes. Michelle looked over at Lena who was sitting next to Alenia and took another deep breath. They both were save. Like Sam who was also save. The only one who wasn't save was her younger sister.

“Finally!” Cisco's voice was heard and everyone was looking over at him. He got a connection to the cameras and it wasn't looking great for the friends. Only Oliver, Kara and Barry were still standing and Kara wasn't looking great. There was blood on her temple and she was breathing heavy.

“Go” Michelle whispered and there was a short nod from Michelle, before she left without any hesitation.

“Where is she going?” Sam looked over at Lena, who came back to see how everyone was doing during the fight. Cisco projected the videos of the cameras on several screens so everyone could see what was going on on the field.

“Keeping a promise which she gave when Krypton was dying”

* * *

 

Kara was breathing heavy, while she was hiding behind a car and holding her temple. She knew that she wouldn't make much longer. The last time, when she wasn't feeling that well, she layed in a coma for three days after fighting Reign short before she was back with her older sister.

“Kara?” the young hero opened her eyes and looked at Barry, who knelled down next to her. He doesn't looked any better. Even when his body was healing pretty fast, a fight against Lillian was something different. Even for someone like him.

“How are you?”

“It could be better” the Kryptonian laughed and run her fingers trough her hair.

“Where are Sara and the others?”

“I brought them far away enough so they are save. Oliver is on that building over there and distracting Lillian a bit” Barry pointed on a building, which wasn't far away from the two of them. At least they could destroy all the drones Lillian brought with her. But Kara knew that they needed some more help. Lillian was stronger than the last time. She must had done something with the suit. There was no other option than this.

“How long do you think you're going to handle it?”

“Not pretty long. I can feel the Kryptonite pretty good. I was too long and too close to her and all the Kryptonite. And that Lillian had hit me with a Kryptonite bullet doesn't make it any better” Kara pointed to her left shoulder and you could see the wound were it got into her body. Barry was about to say something to Kara, when Lillian suddenly flew in a building. Kara and Barry both looked over to the person who just throw her into the building and looked at Michelle who seemed pretty angry.

“What is she doing here?”

“Not that what I thought” Kara mumbled, before she got up and run, as fast as she could in her actual state, over to her sister.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Kara hissed, while she hold her rips. She knew one or two where broken. She could feel it. And she hated it. She hated it, what Kryptonite was doing to her.

“Keeping a promise” Michelle smiled soft, while she looked at the wound on Kara's temple.

“Just like back than” Michelle whispered and carefully she run her finger over the little scare over Kara's left eye. For a moment Kara closed her eyes and smiled soft. She remembered exactly how she got that scare. She was about ten years old, when she was playing with a friend and tripped over her own feet and feel on a brick. Back than she was really lucky, that she only got that scare. It could have been worse and Kara knew that.

“You're leaving now Kara. I'll do the rest of the work” Kara opened her eyes and looked in her older sisters eyes. She could see that Michelle meant what she said. She would fight Lillian till the end.

“No, we are doing it together” Kara wouldn't leave her sister to die. Before she would do something like that, she would kill herself. Michelle took a deep breath and closed her eyes for am moment. She knew that Kara was stubborn but that? That was really something different.

“Kar, Lena and the baby need you. So please leave with Barry and Oliver. I can handle it”

“ _El Mayarah_ ” was everything what Kara needed to say to convince her sister that she could stay.

“Barry?” Michelle looked over at the groom who remains still, while the two sisters where talking “You get Oliver and than you two will leave. Kara and I can handle it from here”

“But...” Michelle just shoot him a look and Barry was convinced to leave the two alone.

“Fine, but when I see, that something is going more than wrong, I'm coming back with Wally and we're getting you both out of here” and with these words Barry was gone and Michelle closed her eyes for a moment. She wasn't longer than five minutes around and already could feel what the Kryptonite was doing to her body. She was already weaker and couldn't imagine how her sister must feeling.

“That's just leave the two of us” Michelle took of the jacket of her suit and throw it away. She wouldn't need it after that anyway, so it doesn't matter what was going to happen to it. And without it, she could definitely move much better.

“How long do you think you can fight?” Michelle had used her x-ray vision just when Kara came over to her and she saw, that there was a Kryptonite bullet in her shoulder. So Michelle knew, how weak Kara's body must be already. And that worried the older one. She gave her mother and her sister a promise before they left Krypton and she would do anything to keep her promise.

“A little bit I guess but not much longer. I can feel the Kryptonite in my whole body” there was a short nod from Michelle, before she looked over at Lillian, who slowly got up and looked over at the two of them. Kara and Michelle could see, that the Luthor wasn't amused to see, that there was an other Kryptonian next to Kara and her cousin.

“Another one from you? How many are there?!” Lillian shouted angry and fired with Kryptonite bullets over at the two sisters. Fast they hid behind a car and closed their eyes. They needed a plan to fight Lillian or they both would die a painful death.

“Does she know...”

“No, she doesn't know anything about Alenia and the baby. And it's probably the best when she never knows about the two of them” Michelle nodded and took a deep breath. When Lillian would ever find out about Lena's pregnancy and that there was a young girl who was also from Krypton, she would probably try to get rid of them both or use them for her own good. That was something that none of them wanted to happen.

“I maybe have a plan, but it's risky and it only works when you still can use your heat vision” Michelle whispered, before she looked through the car window over to Lillian who was still firing at the car and probably won't stop at any time.

“I think I can still use it”

“We probably have one chance left. And when it wont work we have to hope that we'll find an other way to fight her”

* * *

 

Strained Lena was looking at the monitors, while she was sitting on one of the chairs. It looked like, that Kara wouldn't make it. And Michelle doesn't look any better. Both of them had wounds and were bleeding and Lena knew, that this was something that normally would never happen to a Kryptonian. And it was all because her mother was firing bullets with Kryptonite and they were all laying around and so it was like a minefield for the two Kryptonians.

“Lena, you should take some rest” Sam layed one hand on Lena's shoulder and was looking at the monitor as well. She was worried about Michelle and Kara. What should she tell Alenia when her mother would die today? What would happen with the four year old Kryptonian? And then there was Lena. She would definitely go insane, if Kara would die today. Maybe she would use the time ship, travel back in time and try to save her girlfriend. And Sam would need to stop her best friend from doing something like that.

“No, I want to see what is going on. It's the only way to be there for Kara” Lena took a deep breath and layed her hand on her belly. She had more than luck, that her mother was so focused on Kara, that she didn't noticed, that she was pregnant.

“Lena...” Sam sighed and kissed the top of her best friends head, while she was still standing behind her. Since a few minutes Barry and Oliver were back as well, like all the other who Wally collected and brought back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

“How are they doing?” Barry asked and hugged Iris, who was more than happy to have her fiancé back. Barry hated it to be back at the Lab but he knew, that he couldn't do anything against Lillian, even when he wondered what two Kryptonian could do, when they got weaker and weaker by any minute.

“It seems like that they are having a plan” Cisco said, who was working on a solar-bank together with Caitlin and Felicity. Lena told them, that Michelle and Kara would need some sunbath after the fight. And since it got later and later and the sun was about to go down pretty soon a solar-bank was the best way to help them both.

 

“Sam?”

“Mh?” the older one looked down at her best friend who was still looking at the monitors. Nothing had changed and Michelle and Kara were still hiding behind a car, while Lillian was firing her bullets at them.

“It's going to be a boy” the young CEO whispered, while her hands where still on her belly and she was caressing it. Sam knew it wasn't good for Lena to stay here and watching, but it was the only thing, what seemed to keep her calm.

“And I want, that my son is going to have his mother by his side. He has to see with his own eyes, what his mother can do and how powerful and wonderful she is. I don't want to tell him story's about Kara or about Krypton. I want him to hear the story's about Krypton from Kara herself and that he can see what she can do to the world” with every word Lena's voice broke more and more. But she tried not to cry. She doesn't wanted to cry right now and when she doesn't want to do anything like that, she wouldn't do it.

“And that won't happen Lena. Kara will make it like Michelle will make it. They are strong and can fight your mother. Have trust in them. They both fought Reign and...” but when Sam saw that look on her best friends face she stopped mid sentence.

“No, you can't ask me to do that Lena” Sam whispered and run her fingers trough her hair.

“We still don't know if I really have the powers and if I can control them without bringing her back. We haven't done enough tests yet” Lena bit her lip and looked at her hands. She knew that Sam was right. She really does. But she thought that Sam could help them.

“I'm sorry that I was about to ask….” but Lena couldn't finish her sentence, when suddenly Alenia was standing in front of her and was looking with big eyes at the young CEO.

“Where is _Jeju_?” she asked while she looked up at her aunt. Alenia just woke up and you could see it from her hair. It was standing up in all directions and she was rubbing her eyes with her tiny hands to rub away the sleep.

“She has do to some things” Lena smiled and got her on her lap. It seemed like, that Alenia hasn't seen the monitors. And that was good. The young girl shouldn't see how her mother was fighting to death and her aunt as well.

“And Kara?”

“She's helping her. But they should be back pretty soon” Sam knelled down next to Lena and caressed the cheek of the young girl. Sam really like Alenia and was happy, that she liked her as well. Sure it wasn't nice to lie to her right now but sometimes there were things, that children didn't need to know after all.

“And who was that woman in the church? It seems like that she doesn't like us” now Alenia got tears in her eyes and was about to cry. Lena bit her lip and looked up at the monitor, before she looked back at Alenia again.

“You know, that was my adoptive mother. She really hates Aliens. But you don't have to worry okay? Kara and your mother are going to handle it, look” Lena pointed at the monitors, so Alenia could see what was going on. Sure, she shouldn't see what her mother was going through right now, but Lena knew, if Alenia would take off her glasses right now, that she would notice what was going on, even when she still couldn't control her hearing completely. Lena knew, that Alenia knew her mother's and her aunt's heartbeat and that she would find them no matter what.

“Jeju” Alenia whispered while she looked up at the monitor. Lena took a deep breath and layed her arms around the young girl and tried to stay calm. Sam was still knelling down next to her best friend and tried to stay calm as well. It would help if she would go crazy right now. Even when she would love to. But with Lena and Alenia around, at least one has to stay calm.

 

 

Suddenly Alenia was clapping her hands and everyone in the room was confused.

“Alenia? What are you doing?”

“ _Jeju_ and _aiahv_ need to clap there hands really strong” for a moment Lena and Sam seemed really confused, but than they knew what Alenia meant with that. So Sam got her phone and tried to call Michelle. She knew that she had her phone with her and maybe her hearing was still good enough, that she could hear her phone and answer so that Lillian wouldn't notice it. It took a while, before she could hear the firing from Lillian on the other end and short she took a deep breath.

“I hope you can hear me now Michelle, we all can see you through the cameras around there. Alenia said, you both should clap really strong in your hands” Sam looked at the monitor and directly at Michelle and hoped that there was any reaction from her girlfriend. When she saw, that Michelle was nodding, she hung up and let out a breath she doesn't knew she was holding.

“She heard me” Sam whispered and everyone could see, how Kara and Michelle were talking about something and that it looked like, that they would do just that, what Sam told them to do.

“What is going to happen, when they are clapping their hands?” Iris asked, who already changed her clothes and was wearing something more comfortable than her wedding dress. She knew that a life with a hero wouldn't be normal but at least she had hope that her wedding would be normal. But well, invite some Kryptonians and you never know what is going to happen at your wedding.

“Jeju doesn't allow me to do that. Once I did that I destroyed all the glasses and windows”

“So a shock wave?” Felicity asked, who was standing next to Sam. Now everyone was standing in front of the monitors just to see if the plan was working.

“Exactly. When both of the clapping strong enough and concentrating just on that, there'll maybe a shock wave which could destroy the suit so my mother can't fight anymore” Lena explained and she really hopped that this will help. She could see, that it was probably the last thing, both of the sisters could do before everything was over. Everyone in the room was quite while they was watching what the two sisters were doing. And when they saw, that Kara and Michelle really did what Sam told them, it doesn't took longer than a second, before there was nothing else to see than snow on every monitor in the room.

* * *

 

“Cisco, do something for Gods sake!!” since five minutes he tried to get a view from the battlefield but it seems like that nothing was working anymore. Barry already tried to get back to them, but there was so much chaos in the city, that even he wasn't able to get there. Sara and her crew weren't able as well, because the Waverider wasn't there right now. The few crew members who were left on the time-ship had left for some time problems. So the only chance were the monitors right now, because Cisco denied to use a bridge to the church to see if the plan had worked. He said it was to dangerous and that he doesn't know what was going to happen, if he would open a bridge to there.

“I'm trying my best guys. But even the electricity in that part of the town isn't working anymore. I don't know what the both had done, but if that hadn't worked with you mother Lena, than I don't know what is going to work” he said while he was still working on fixing the things.

“Out there are my girlfriend and her sister, either you're showing us how it is over there or you have to deal with me!” Lena hissed and grabbed him at the collar of his shirt. She was angry. Angry at herself, that she never was able to bring her mother behind bars. Angry at Kara, that she brought herself into danger again, even when they were expecting a child. Angry at Cisco, because he doesn't get anything done right now, even though he knew how important it was to know if it had worked or not.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is going crazy and Alex as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Please donÄt forget that English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any mistakes and wrong grammer

Michelle was breathing heavy, while she was standing on the rooftop of one of the buildings close to S.T.A.R. Labs. On her back her sister, unconscious from the fight against Lillian and from the Kryptonite in her body. But Michelle was pretty close as well. The only thing, that keeps her awake, was the promise, she gave to her mother and her sister. To keep her sister safe, no matter what would happen. And that was the reason, while she fought against the pain, tiredness and everything else. The sun was already down and the bit that was reflected from the moon, wasn't enough to keep her strong. Especially with the Kryptonite in her body. Lillian really knew what she was doing. But the last attack from her and Kara brought her down, and now Lillian was, hopefully, at the D.E.O. Michelle had used Kara's little transmitter to open a bridge to the D.E.O. and just threw Lillian through it, before she left with her sister.

“Kara? I know you can't hear me right now, but I'll keep my promise. We are almost there” with these words, Michelle jumped from the building and flew to her destination. There were about 100 meters she had to fly. So not that far away. But she had almost lost all her powers and she was fighting really hard against her tiredness. Her only goal was, to bring Kara to a safe place, and she was almost there. Almost. And just when she was above S.T.A.R. Labs, she noticed it. Everything went black and the two sisters were falling to the ground like cannonballs.

 

 

Lena was nervous. Really nervous. Since almost forty-five minutes they had no chance to see what was going on with Michelle and Kara. No one could say if they were alive or if they were still fighting against Lillian. Lena layed her hand on her belly and took a deep breath. She tried to stay calm. Especially for the baby. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she looked over at Sam and Alenia. The young girl was sleeping, while Sam had her on her arms. It was all a bit too much for a four year old. Even when that four year old was an alien. Suddenly there was a strange sound and Lena looked over at Cisco and Felicity.

“There is something or someone coming”

“Kara and Michelle” Lena whispered, while she was looking at the monitor. The two sisters where flying over the building before they got unconscious and falling to the ground.

“Wally? Lets go!” and before anyone else could say anything, the two speedster were gone. For Sam and Lena everything went in slow motion while they were looking at the monitors. But it seemed like, that the two speedster were fast enough. Wally caught Kara, before she could hit the ground and Barry caught Michelle at the same moment. And a few seconds later, they brought them back in and layed them on the two sun banks, which Caitlin build together with Felicity and Cisco.

“You have to check if there is any Kryptonite in their body's. When it's gone, they are safe and their wounds can heal” Lena said in a calm voice, while she looked at Kara. The young hero was breathing heavy and Lena knew, that she was close to die. Very close to, be honest. But she tried to stay calm. In all the years as a business woman, she learned how to stay calm in certain situations. And this was one. She knew it would be the best to stay calm outside, while she went wild inside. She was worried. The last time she saw Kara in such conditions was when she fought against Reign and almost died as well. But this time she was pregnant and there was one more reason, why she couldn't die. Their son need her mother as well.

“Barry? Could you do me a favour?”

“Sure”

“Could you run back to the church and look if my mother is still there? And maybe in the whole city?” Barry nodded and was gone in a flash. Lena took a deep breath and looked over at Cisco who made a big check up in the city if there was any sign of Lillian or more Kryptonite in the city.

 

It took him half an hour to check the whole city, but he couldn't find anything. There was no sign of Lillian or any more Kryptonite. And even Barry couldn't find Lena's mother. Just in that moment, Caitlin came back to all the others and run her fingers trough her hair.

“And?” Lena asked and looked at the older one.

“I could get all the Kryptonite out of their systems. Both of them need just some more sleep and I think tomorrow they are fine again. I'll stay here to keep an eye on them and you both should go and get some rest. It was a long day” Caitlin smiled, while she looked over at Sam and Lena. The CEO bit her lip and tool a deep breath.

“I would prefer...” but Lena stopped when she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder. She knew what Sam wanted to say with her. She really needed to rest. And also to eat something. Kara would went wild if she would find out, that Lena hadn't eat that much the whole day. But she was to worried to eat anything today.

“Tomorrow morning we are going back as soon as we had breakfast and I bet they'll be both fine” Lena knew that Sam was also worried about Michelle. She could see it in her best friends eyes. Lena also knew, that Sam really loved the Kryptonian and her little daughter so I was clear, that she would be worried about the mother of the little girl's mother. Once again Lena looked over to Kara, who was still sleeping and bit her lip. Sam was right. It was the best to get some sleep and to eat as well. So she nodded, before they both left together with Barry and Iris. But Lena was still worried about her mother. Why did she came to this earth? How did she find out that they were here? And where was her mother now? All that thoughts run trough her mind, while she was hoping, that Kara would be fine at the next morning.

* * *

 

Nervously Alex was walking up and down at the D.E.O. Just a few hours ago, J'onn called her, that Lillian was at the D.E.O and no one knew how she came there. Of course Alex cancelled the DVD night with her fiancée and drove to her work to talk with the Luthor. But it didn't went pretty well. Lillian told her, that she was on earth one, to kill Kara. She also told her, that she had her Lexosuit with her, with some better weapons and more Kryptonite. Than she said, that there was an other Kryptonian who suddenly appeared and that this one wasn't Superman. And of course Alex knew who she was talking about. Michelle. The agent knew, that Michelle would never do something like that than fight, when Kara was around, so it had a reason, that she had done it and practically tell Lillian, that there is a third Kryptonian, who would fought for the earth. But what worried Alex the most was, that after what Lillian had told her, that Kara was in a bad shape and that she couldn't do anything to help her. She had no chance to go to earth 1 to make sure that her younger sister was fine and alive. So she just had to wait. Wait to see if Lena or Sam would come to ask for any help or bring her sister and Michelle back to help them.

Alex knew, even when Michelle was back in her adoptive sister's life, that she would always have a place in Kara's heart and that she always would be her sister. And of course Kara would always be her sister as well. Once Michelle even told her, that she could never imagine someone else as an older sister for Kara than her. And that was something what made her proud. And to be honest? The other Kryptonian was like a sister for her as well. She really liked Michelle and was happy, that she was back in her sister's live.

“Alex…” the young agent turned around and looked over at Maggie, who had a small smile on her lips.

“I'm sure she's fine Danvers. When it wouldn't be, they all would already be back so you could help her. I'm sure she's still alive. She's your sister, you should know it” Maggie had a soft smile on her lips and layed her hand on the taller ones arm. Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She was so happy, that Maggie understood her. That she wasn't angry, that she left to get to her work after her call from J'onn. Anyone else would have killed her for that. But since Maggie knew, who Kara really is, everything was much better between the two of them.

“Now lets go. Tomorrow we'll pick up Ruby and come back here. They will come back tomorrow anyway so I guess everything will be really okay with both of them. And when they are coming during the night, someone will call you” again Alex took a deep breath, before she looked around, before she found the person who she was looking for.

“Brainy?” Alex shouted and in a blink of an eye he was standing in front of her.

“Yes agent Danvers?”

“As soon as Kara and the others are back and I'm not here you are going to call me understood?”

“Of course Agent Danvers” with these words he went back to his work and Alex shook her head. She knew that he was a person for himself. But she liked him. He was a great help, even when he wasn't at the beginning. But now everything was fine. She took one last deep breath, before she took Maggie's hand and left with the Detective to get at least a few hours of sleep.

* * *

 

Lena was awake as soon as the sun was up. She couldn't sleep any longer. She was to worried. Sure, Caitlin hadn't called at night, that only meant that everything was okay with Kara and her sister. But still. And while Sam, Alenia, Iris and Barry took their time to eat their breakfast, Lena just needed a few minutes. She wanted to go back to S.T.A.R. Labs as soon as possible. So of course she ate her breakfast a bit too fast so they could leave early. But now she had to wait till all the others were ready. And Alenia was eating a bunch of stuff right now. Just like Kara. Lena took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Aunty? They are fine” Lena heard Alenia's soft voice and looked over to the young Kryptonian. Alenia was smiling while she just finished her sixth pancake. Lena just smiled and shook her head a bit. She was really like Kara. Well, Kara would have ate her tenth already to be honest.

“Now lets go, we are all ready now” Barry said, before the five left the apartment of the almost married couple.

 

It took them a bit more than fifteen minutes, before they arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs and went right to the lab to look after Michelle and Kara. But when they arrived, no one was seen. The solar banks were empty and even Caitlin was no where to see.

“Where is Jeju?” Alenia asked, while Sam was holding her in her arms. Alenia looked around for her mother but couldn't see her. Sam bit her lip and looked over at Barry, who just shrugged his shoulders. Sam knew, that he would had said something if Caitlin would have called him over night. So she was sure, that nothing happened to the two Kryptonian's. Before Sam could answer Alenia, Caitlin came into the lab who just said bye to all the others. Barry and Iris cancelled their wedding and so there was no reason for them to stay. Sure they were worried about Michelle and Kara as well, but they all had jobs to do, so they needed to go.

“Where are they?” Lena asked, while she had her hands on her belly. Slowly she could feel their son kicking and she wanted to tell Kara about that. For a moment Caitlin was confused who the CEO was talking about, but than she had a soft smile on her lips and sat down on the desk in the middle of the room.

“They are on the roof. Kara said the real sun would be much better to recover. They asked me to give them some time alone, so I went back to do some work” she smiled soft and Lena took a deep breath, before she looked over at Sam who smiled as well.

“But I think you three can go up to them” Lena and Sam both nodded, before they left and went to the roof. Of course Barry told them how they could go to there, before they would get lost.

 

Just a few minutes later they were on the roof and both of them were smiling. Michelle and Kara were sitting on the ground. Legs under their knees and hovering a bit. Sam looked over at Alenia and made sure the young girl would stay silent. Lena and Sam just wanted to look at their girlfriends for a moment, while they were preaching. Both of them don't even understand one word, but they both knew, that this was really important for the two sisters, so they stayed silent and just waited, till they are finish.

„ _Gynot Rao throniv iovis rrov nim shovuh._

_Throniv khuhvtiv zehdh chao ju -um._

_Throniv tiv rth chao ju -um._

_Gynot Rao throniv tiv kigrhys._

_Gynot Rao“_


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alenia says something surprisingly and also Kara gets a surprise at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed to write it. Please don't forget that English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

“I hope we'll see us soon again, but than without any trouble”

“Me too Barry. But when you need my help, you know where you can find me”

“Of course Kara and you take care of your earth and you can get me for any help as well” Barry smiled soft and hugged Kara short. The young hero smiled as well and run her fingers trough her hair, before she looked over at Lena, who was still talking with Cisco. Kara knew, that Lena was more than worried about what just happened yesterday. Kara understood her. She would have been worried as well, especially, because she was close to death. Really close.

“Lets go guys I bet Alex is going crazy right now” Kara laughed, before they all said their goodbyes and went through the bridge, which Cisco just opened.

 

“Finally” they heard Alex' voice and before Kara could even react Alex was hugging her. The blonde laughed short and hugged the older one back.

“I was so worried after Lillian just came here without any warning and after what she just told me” Alex stood away a bit and looked in her sister's eyes.

“I'm fine Alex. Michelle helped me. Yes, we were close to death but we are fine now, really” Kara said in a clam voice, while she looked over at her older sister. Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. But Kara knew her sister and knew that Alex would still make some tests to see if Kara and Michelle would be really okay.

“Lets go, I'll make some tests to see if you both are okay” and before Michelle or Kara could react, Alex pulled them with her, to check up on them.

“She's almost like you”

“Almost?” Lena raised an eyebrow and looked over at Sam who had Alenia on her arms. The young Kryptonian looked after her mother. She had seen her mother in bad shape just a day ago and was worried that something like that could happen again. But Sam told her, that her mother is fine and that Alex would just make some tests and that they would leave as soon as Michelle would be back.

“When it comes to Kara, no one is as much worried as you Lena” Sam grinned and the CEO just rolled her eyes, before she sat down on one of the chairs and layed her hands on her belly. Of course she was worried about Kara. The reporter was her girlfriend and the mother of her child. So if course she would do anything to safe the older one. No matter what. Even make some Kryptonite to make some test so she knew how to help her girlfriend and her family.

“Mom!” Sam turned around and looked over at Ruby who just came into the main hall together with Maggie. With a smile Sam hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

“Is everything okay?” Ruby looked around for Kara and Michelle but couldn't see any of them.

“Yes, everything is fine darling. Alex is making some tests to see if Michelle and Kara are really okay. They both went a bit to hard against Lillian yesterday but they fine, really” Sam had a soft smile on her lips. Ruby was just about to answer her mother, when Alenia, who was just standing next to Lena and was talking with the baby in Kryptonian, flew into her arms and hugged the older one.

“You should have come with us _ie_. You missed so much. First the _Jeju_ of aunty Lena came and than _Jeju_ and _aiahv_ fought against her and almost died. And aunty Lena wanted Mommy to help them both, because she's learning how to control her powers from _aiahv_ ” Alenia was so happy to see her again, what everyone in the room could see. But what was surprising them more was, that Alenia just called Sam her Mommy. And how surprised Sam was, was written all over her face.

* * *

 

“I told you I'm fine” Kara jumped from the bed in the lab and took her jacket back on again. Alex did several tests on the two Kryptonians to see if they were really okay. They had a fight on an other planet against Lillian and Kryptonite, so it was clear, that Sam would do some check ups on her little sister and Michelle.

“I'm just hungry and that's all” Michelle laughed and made her hair into a ponytail, before she put her glasses back on. She was really hungry. She could eat a whole cow to be honest. The first thing she would do as soon as she was at home, was getting something to eat or she would stop at Big Belly Burger to get something to eat during the ride back home.

“Its okay girls I understood. But you have to understand that I had to do these tests. Lillian had Kryptonite, she could have done so much more with the two of you. We can be happy, that she doesn't know anything about Alenia and the baby” Alex said, while they left the lab and went back to the others. Kara just nodded and took a deep breath. Alex was right. It could have been worse. So of course Kara was more than happy, that Michelle and her were healthy and that Lillian didn't know anything about Alenia or the baby.

“That was the first time, that she called me like that” they heard Sam's voice when they came back to the others and Michelle raised an eyebrow. Alenia was on Ruby's arms, what made the older one smile. She knew how much Alenia loved her and she was really happy about the relationship between the two girls. Ruby was much almost ten years older than Alenia, so it could have been difficult but everything went pretty easy with them.

“Who said what?” Kara asked, before Michelle could even think about and the two other women turned around and looked over at the sisters.

“Uhm...” Sam really didn't knew how to tell her girlfriend that her daughter called her Mommy. That was something new for her and she was wasn't sure if Michelle was okay with that. They knew each other since a bit more than five month. And Alenia and her knew each other since about four month or so. So it was pretty early for something like that. But okay, Michelle and her are going to move together pretty soon, so maybe that was a reason why Alenia called her like that. She also knew, that Alenia was calling Ruby i _e_ what means sister and that was something what happened pretty fast. Just after a few weeks of knowing, Alenia started to call the older one like that.

“Jeju!” Alenia flew into her mother's arms, what made her laugh, before she gave her a kiss on her cheek.

“Did you told Ruby about our adventure on earth 1?”

“Yes! I told _ie_ everything what happened. Even that aunty Lena wanted Mommy to help you both” Michelle blinked a few times, before she looked over at Sam. The CFO scratched the back of her neck an didn't what to say. For her it was as much as a surprise as it was for Michelle.

“Mommy?” Michelle looked at her daughter and caressed her cheek soft. She never thought Alenia would call her like that. They just knew each other a few month so she was really surprised about that. Sure Michelle knew that Alenia really loved Sam and that the two had a special bond after that time but still, she was more than surprised to hear something like that.

“Isn't she my Mommy?” Alenia laid her head to the side and looked between the two of them.

“So, we are leaving” and before Michelle could say anything, Kara and Lena were gone and they were alone. Alex and Maggie just left a few minutes ago, so now Michelle had to handle this all on her own.

“Alenia, you know Sam and I….” but Sam interrupted her and got Alenia on her arms. She kissed the cheek of the young girl and smiled soft at her.

“You know, I really like your _Jeju_. And I like you as much as I like her. We don't know each other that long, but you are like my own daughter, even when you're not. You're not even from earth” the CFO laughed, while she hold Alenia close to her, “and when I'm like a mother for you, than I would be proud if you call me your Mommy, even when Michelle and I are not that long together” Sam had a soft smile on her lips, while she run her fingers through the brunette locks of the young girl. Alenia had a big smile on her lips and hugged the CFO even more and hide her face in Sam's face. Sam laughed short, before she looked over at Michelle. She had her Arm around Ruby, who hugged the Kryptonian from the side and smiled wild. Sam knew that Ruby really liked Michelle. Especially because she helped her trough the time while Sam wasn't herself.

“We should go as well. You had a hard fight yesterday and you should get something to eat and also rest a bit”

“Mom is right Michelle and you need to be fit for next week when we are going to move in together” Ruby had a big smile on her lips what made Michelle and Sam laugh. The two of them said bye to Brainy, who was still working on something that confused him all day already, before they went to Sam's car and drove to Sam's place to just relax the last few hours of this beautiful Saturday.

* * *

 

When they arrived at Kara's apartment, the young reporter let herself fall on her couch, before she layed her arms over her eyes. Lena laughed short, before she hung up her jacket and went over to Kara. Kara layed her head on Lena's lap and looked at the baby bump. She couldn't wait to hold her little baby in her arms.

“I can't wait to hold you in my arms” she whispered and kissed Lena's belly. The CEO laughed short and just watched her girlfriend. She really loved the young girl and couldn't get enough of her. She caressed her hair, while she just watched her.

“Do you know how hard it is not to use my x-ray vision?” Kara laughed and looked up to Lena.

“You promised me that Kara”

“I know, but it's really hard not to use it” Kara used her best puppy face, what made Lena laugh again. When she was with Kara, she felt light and knew that she was save. With her, everything was okay, no matter what happened before. Kara was her sun in her dark life. And slowly she melted all the ice, she had around her heart and soul.

“Maybe one time? I just want to know if it will be a boy or a girl” Kara pouted even more and Lena took a deep breath. It was really hard to resist Kara, when she was looking like that at her. She really hoped, that her future child wont get that secret power of her. Than Lena would be doomed.

“I could tell you that” the Luthor smiled soft and before she could react, Kara sat right next to her. Her legs under her knees and hands on her knees while she was jumping up and down. Like a little child who was waiting for a surprise. That side Lena really loved. No matter if Kara was carrying the weight of the earth on her shoulders, she never lost her sunny side. And that's why Lena fell in love with Kara.

“It will be a boy” Lena smiled soft, while she layed her hand on her belly. Kara's eyes are wide and her mouth wide open.

“Are you sure?” the Kryptonian whispered while she layed her hand over Lena's.

“Alex just made an ultrasound a few days ago, when you had to leave for an emergency in town” Lena explained, while she watched Kara. The Kryptonian just looked at Lena's belly and had a smile on her lips.

“So Alex knew it?”

“She my doctor Kara, so of course she knows it. But don't worry, she wont tell anyone else” Kara just rolled her eyes, before she got closer to the belly to talk with her son.

“ _Khap nim ukiem rrip unah, zhindif_ ” Kara whispered in a soft voice, while she kissed Lena's belly. The young CEO had a soft smile on her lips, while she watched her girlfriend and bit her lip. She couldn't understand much of what Kara jut said, but she was to afraid to asked her girlfriend. Sure, Michelle were teaching her Kryptonian, so she could talk with Kara in her mother tongue. But now she just wished she would have learned more and would understand what Kara just said.

“I will always love you my son, always” Kara said with a soft voice, before she sat up and wiped away a tear which just left Lena's eye.

“And I will love you too Lena, always and forever, no matter what will happen” Kara layed her lips on Lena's and kissed her soft. Those moments were moments which both of them really enjoy. They were alone, just the two of them and no one is disturbing them. Sure, there weren't often such times, but when, than they really are enjoying them.

 

Suddenly Kara's stomach made a loud growl and both of them started to laugh. Kara hide her face in Lena's neck and took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry” she mumbled, before she looked at Lena”

“Don't worry about it, I know my hero” Lena winked at Kara, before she got up and went into her kitchen to make some pancakes for the older one. Later they'll probably order some stuff to eat, so now some pancakes should be enough for Kara. Kara smiled soft, before she followed her and sat down on the kitchen counter to watch her girlfriend. It was always the best, when Lena was doing it alone. When Kara was helping, everything ends in a total mess. Sure, Kara knows how to cook, but still, it was better when Kara wasn't helping sometimes. So she just watched Lena, looking at her beautiful girlfriend and admire every little part of this perfect woman in front of her. But suddenly there was a sound behind her and Kara went into Supergirl mode to protect her girlfriend and her unborn son. When she looked over at her table, she saw a young woman, laying on her table with brown almost black her, coming from no where and being unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like you probably noticed, it's an open end, but don't worry there is coming more pretty soon in a new story where the end of this will be discovered and why this woman just landed in Kara's apartment and who this woman is
> 
> I thank all of you for reading my story and for all the kudos and comments. I love all of you guys and your comments and kudos are lighting up my days


End file.
